


Glorious

by Indehed



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Steve McGarrett, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bedding Ceremony, Canonical Character Death, Courtship, Family Secrets, Historical Fantasy, Kidnapping, M/M, Marriage, Omega Danny "Danno" Williams, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:42:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 87,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23497720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indehed/pseuds/Indehed
Summary: The recently crowned King Steven II of Hawaii is rumored to be traveling and no one knows where his ship is headed until a messenger arrives in the Kingdom of New Jersey bearing news of his arrival. But why would the new king want his first foreign trip to be to New Jersey? It's revealed that the king is looking for a consort and his chosen omega, Prince Daniel, is less than impressed. But King Steven is determined to win the Prince around and makes him an offer: give him one week to make his case and if by the end of that time the Prince still isn't interested, then the King will return to Hawaii alone.One week of courtship seemed like a fair deal. After all, it's not like Daniel was going to change his mind...
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 560
Kudos: 536





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set in some sort of mish-mash of the 18th century but the dialogue ends up as a mixture of courtly proper-ness and the modern vernacular we know and love. Think of it a little like a tacky romance book. And in order for people to travel between places fast enough, I’ve essentially had to squish the world down to about 10x smaller. Now they can travel places in the same amount of time as in the modern world, but with yesterday’s technology.
> 
> Every country in the known world is ruled by a monarchy, including all 50 ‘kingdoms’ of the North American Alliance, where this story takes place.
> 
> The sovereign families are headed by an alpha. These sovereign families are at the top of the food chain, but the government of each country is made up of the next tiered level of alphas who act as the noblemen of the kingdom and will have amassed wealth as landowners. The betas of the world are the worker bees; the populace at large. Though many can have elevated positions based on the work they do, they are not considered to be of the nobility.
> 
> It is common for royals to marry from other kingdoms - something that helps keep peaceful relations between nations, cements power bases, and keeps the gene pool strong against any opposition. Alphas rule as primaries (kings or queens) in their own kingdom. Omegas who are courted must then move kingdoms to be consort to the primary ruler. Omegas are often used as bargaining chips with marriage treaties drawn up essentially exchanging them for better trade deals, military assistance or wealth. Omegas will always be the most sought after in a royal marriage as they will bear only alpha or omega children (no risk of winding up with a beta who would not be considered strong enough to hold onto power) and are of more robust health.
> 
> In fact, most mated pairings in the world will be alpha/omega or beta/beta. That’s not to say others aren’t possible, but they are rarer. In the vast majority of countries, there is no illegality and you can love who you want so long as you still respect the main power structure, but there are some countries who feel it is unnatural and can be prejudiced against those who are different.
> 
> *
> 
> Alpha males, beta males, beta females and omega females have what we would consider ‘normal’ genitalia. The differences are in alpha females and omega males who have both sets.
> 
> Alpha females have internal testes and they do have a form of penis, though it is smaller than a male and would only be so obvious when aroused. They can be impregnated as they have a fully functioning female reproductive system. Omega males have penises but no testes. There's no sperm, hence why they cannot do the impregnating. What comes out of the penis during orgasm is the same fluid that is created to lubricate their vaginas during sex. Their orgasm is achieved through penetration and stimulation, the ejaculate from the penis is a byproduct of their vaginal orgasm.
> 
> In this world, sex is only good for an alpha when an omega is enjoying it. The orgasm an omega has is felt by the alpha so the more intense the omega’s experience, the more intense it is for the alpha. And the more intense it is for the alpha, the more likely he is to knot. So it’s a point of pride that they do a good job of pleasuring their omega. So forced sex is stupid because it wouldn’t be ‘good’ for either party. But an alpha - out of jealousy, revenge, or ambition - may think that by seeding the omega themselves they deny another his or her claim. It’s a territorial and animalistic throwback but has been known to happen.
> 
>  **Alphas** -are physically strong. They have stamina and strength beyond betas and omegas. They have great determination and focus, though that can be dangerous as it can lead to single-mindedness and selfishness that can affect their relationships and friendships. They tend to shy away from emotions, certainly from showing them. They can have a little too much confidence that can be mistaken for smugness. They think strategically, logically. When faced with omegas, they have a strong sense of wanting to dominate but also of wanting to protect and embrace.
> 
>  **Omegas** \- have a great sense of intuition and empathy and rely on their emotions. They have a high physical pain threshold but are also sensitive to touch. They are big picture thinkers, they see every angle and consider others before themselves. They tend to value privacy and can be ‘selective’ when it comes to friends. They can be quick to judgment - this can be a good thing when instinct warns them, but can also be a hindrance if they allow snap decisions to rule. When faced with alphas they have a natural instinct to submit but also to provide comfort and care.

“Did you hear the news?” Clara asked as she breezed into the dining room for breakfast.

Danny looked up from his bowl and picked up the news parchment that was next to him, brandishing it. “Don’t think we could miss it, Ma,” he replied.

Bridget reached over for it, taking it from Danny who she accused of having hogged it this morning as she began reading.

Clara took a seat and the wait staff brought over her usual breakfast. “We will, of course, be sending our condolences to the country of Hawaii and to the crown prince. Will you be sending anything, Danny?”

He looked at her, a little dumbfounded. It felt like she was asking a trick question so his answer began slowly. “I assumed I would be a signatory on a letter from the entire family?”

“Didn’t you and Steve spend a lot of time together as children?” Clara asked.

“That depends on your definition of spending time together,” Danny pushed his now empty bowl aside and sat back. He and Steven were the same age and had seen each other at various times that royals met throughout the years at summits. As children, that invariably meant meeting at creches and as they got older, it was either through schooling or various smaller royal events they themselves had to attend.

“He was a sweet boy. It was such a shame when his mother died and his father decided to send him to train with the military earlier than normal.”

“Sweet?” Danny scoffed. “Clearly he knew how to fool adults because trust me, he was not sweet. He was always an ass.”

“Oh come on now, Danny,” she said with some laughter behind her words.

“No, he spent as much time as he could winding me up, playing pranks on me, making fun of me. I hated him so much. I hoped he’d spend all his time in the military and his father would live a long, healthy life and thus mean I wouldn’t have to worry about having to see him for a long time.”

“Well, I guess your wish didn’t come true,” Bridget said as she finished catching up on the international news from the other kingdoms. “Because he’s going to be king, which will mean going to _every_ event on the calendar.”

“And I think I’m going to have to go on a _long_ vacation. I might start now,” he told her as he stood to leave.

His mother stopped him before he could get past her. “Send your own separate letter of condolence.”

“Ma,” Danny complained, shoulders dropping and his loose shirt draping off them.

“It’s the proper thing to do as one of his peers. And if any of the others you both grew up around don’t send individual notes then shame on them.”

“Heaven forbid I make such a diplomatic faux pas,” Danny complained just as his father arrived for breakfast.

“What are you up to now?” Edward asked, seeming like he was out of the loop a little.

“Writing a condolence letter, apparently. Why?” he asked of his father.

“The British attache arrived with a letter from Rachel,” he handed it to his son and everyone waited while Danny opened it and began reading. There was a silence of anticipation around them until Danny lowered the letter.

“Well?” Bridget asked.

“After consultation with her parents, they’ve decided to enter into a marriage with Nevada. She’s marrying Stanley.”

Eddie placed his hand on Danny’s shoulder and squeezed. “She was just the first of many alphas who are going to show interest in you now that you’re twenty-five and of age, my boy. No need to be upset about this one. Besides, we’d have hated to lose you to a Britannic country - that isle is too far away.”

“I’m fine, pop. I’m not even that interested in getting married anyway.”

“Well, yes, you’re still young. But by the time I was twenty-six, I was married to your mother and she was pregnant with Stella.”

“Uh-huh. I don’t need a pep talk,” he told his father but encompassed the rest of his family still in the room. “I’d rather stay in New Jersey anyway.”


	2. King Steven arrives

_3 months later..._

“We don’t need to tell him-”

“Clara, I’m pretty sure he’ll notice the staff running around like headless chickens trying to get everything set.”

She shrugged. “We receive royal guests all the time.”

“Not with such late notice,” Eddie answered, clutching the letter in his hand in a tight grip. “What the hell does he think he’s doing, arriving without properly clearing it through the diplomats.”

“Who’s coming?” Danny asked as he came into sight. His parents’ argument had echoed in the vast foyer of the palace and he’d heard it all the way down the corridor.

“No one,” Clara answered as she and Eddie both turned and blushed awkwardly. Whatever was going on and whoever was visiting clearly frustrated his parents and it made him curious; and Danny wasn’t the kind of person who liked being kept in the dark about things.

“Okay, that wasn’t convincing in the slightest,” he rolled his eyes and came closer. “Wait, am I the ‘him’ you didn’t want to tell?” he asked, narrowing his eyes at the pair of them, then reaching out to grab the letter from his father’s hands.

“Daniel-” his father started but Danny held a hand up to stop him.

He didn’t have to read the letter to get his answer. “This letter bears the seal of the Hawaiian royal family,” he said, matter-of-fact.

Eddie stole the letter back from Danny and folded it to put in his breast pocket. “The newly crowned King of Hawaii was rumored to be traveling, but no one knew where he was going until now. Apparently, he is coming here.”

“When?”

“He’ll arrive in two days.”

“Two DAYS?!” Danny exclaimed.

“Not quite my reaction but apt. It doesn’t leave us much time to prepare,” Clara said. “We haven’t welcomed a delegation from Hawaii on a state visit in, what, well over a decade?”

Eddie nodded. “Not since the last time we negotiated a trade and military treaty with them. It was less than a year later that Queen Doris was assassinated. After that, John brought in his most trusted Duke to help him run the country and stave off any possible coups, but none of us felt there was a need to alter our agreements.”

Clara nodded. “Joe White, yes, we saw him at some of the functions. John always felt uncomfortable surrounded by the royal families. He felt out of place as a beta and he wasn’t wrong about that. Some families did not take kindly to him, the Texans even ripped up their treaty and I think they lost some others. They thought Hawaii weak; expected a takeover within the year.”

“I think with Steven in charge of Hawaii the country will become more prominent again,” his father said. “Their reputation suffered under John while he was Regent - can’t be helped as a beta, it’s no fault of his own, just how he was born. But I think Joe did a fine job to keep the country together until it was time for Steven to step up.”

Danny listened as they recounted the history everyone knew. It had been a talking point in royal circles ever since Queen Doris as the ruling alpha in Hawaii had chosen to take a local beta rather than an international, royal omega as consort. Everyone had warned them it wasn’t a smart move, but she had persisted, telling everyone that love was more important and that she loved John. They were lucky that their firstborn was alpha, but Mary, their second, was a beta. And for Doris to have carried the children to term herself while ruling as alpha Queen? That had been daring. But that bold move probably showed the world how strong she was and that Hawaii shouldn’t be messed with.

But with her early death, it fell on John to keep the country together until Steven was ready to rule. And no matter how strong John was, his sub-gender would always hold him back. Hold Hawaii back; certainly in the eyes of the less tolerant countries.

If he was to give Steven any benefit of the doubt - which he was loathed to do because as a child Steven had been awful to Danny - then it was that it was the weight of expectation that made Steven so unbearable. Probably in an effort to stem any criticism because of his parentage, Steven had been an alpha’s alpha. He’d been competitive to an extreme - he had to win, he had to have the last word; he had to be in charge. He’d always been a control freak and no doubt life in the military had made him more so. After all, it was no secret that his climbing the ranks had been based on merit and not because of who he was. Rumors abounded that he’d completed the toughest of all Hawaiian military tests and that he’d excelled in combat when Hawaii went to the aid of an east-Asian ally.

Danny figured by now he’d be a blowhard. Probably an asshole. He pitied the poor omega that would wind up married to Steven.

He was brought back out of his thoughts as he listened to his father again. “Our treaty was negotiated with Doris. It’s been beneficial for both countries. You don’t think Steven would seek to change anything?”

“There hasn’t been word from any other countries about him wanting to do that with them.”

“He has to start somewhere,” Eddie warned.

“But we’re on the other side of the continent from Hawaii. Surely he would start with the west coast countries first, like California. Or reconnect with those countries they lost under John’s rule.”

“Hm, Hawaii and California have always had good relations. Us being on the other side of the continent, maybe he sees us as expendable if we don’t renegotiate with better terms for Hawaii. Still, I hope you’re right,” Eddie said, but he seemed cautious. Like he had convinced himself of the reason for Steven’s visit and was going to be spending the next two days in consultation with the nobility over how to proceed.

Danny’s heart sank. Treaty negotiations were the _worst_ and lasted for weeks. That would mean having Steven in New Jersey for far too long. He could only hope that after suffering through an initial welcome, he might be able to escape. Maybe to New York. Melissa had often told him he should come to visit more often for them to commiserate together about asshole alpha princes and princesses. Or maybe he could visit Colorado. He hadn’t been there in ages and he always liked spending time with Gabrielle at royal functions. She was still unwed and the last time they’d met, they’d both got very drunk after doing their best to ignore a gaggle of alphas from Europe.

Though, it was the next day he’d met Rachel among the delegation from England...

He blinked and looked at his mother who had her hands on her hips. It was then he noticed that his father was already retreating and Clara looked like she knew exactly what he was thinking.

“You’re not going anywhere,” she told him. “This is too important for you to mess it up by making some obvious slight against the Hawaiians.”

“It’s not against the Hawaiians. It’s against _him_ ,” he tried but she wasn’t having any of it.

“You are not running away to avoid him. You’d need to see him eventually so why not have it be now? I still don’t understand why you hate him so much. You were kids. Kids do stupid stuff.”

“Tell that to the fourteen-year-old me who got locked in a closet for hours. I still don’t like small spaces,” he told her, but she dismissed the claustrophobia with a wave of her hand and stalked off, leaving him alone in the vast echo chamber that was their grand foyer.

*

He looked over himself through the mirror, eyes moving down with his hands as they smoothed over the front of his pristinely pressed waistcoat and his blue coat with small jewels lining the collar and cuffs. He thought it was too much, but his mother and his own traitorous page had told him he not only looked resplendent but that it was the correct attire for such a meeting. Personally, he felt like the cravat was choking him and the coat’s embellishments made it seem too ‘dressy’ for purpose.

There was a knock on his door and Lori popped her head in. “Sire, the Hawaiian delegation has arrived,” she said with a worried tone - aware that Danny wasn’t looking forward to this.

“What?” he asked, surprised. “They weren’t supposed to arrive until 3. It’s barely after noon!”

“Your parents have already rushed to welcome him. They were hoping that you or your sisters might be able to attend quickly.”

“I’d say luckily I’m already dressed while I know my sisters aren’t. But I don’t think ‘luck’ is what I’m feeling.” He smoothed down the front of his coat and took a breath to quell the butterflies in his stomach. It wasn’t nerves that fluttered; not the good kind anyway. He felt apprehensive about seeing an alpha of whom he had no good memories. As far as he was concerned, dealing with Steven would be a trial, not a pleasure.

He made his way through the corridors of the palace, Lori now hot on his heels in case he needed anything. As he neared the grand foyer, he could hear voices.

“-arrived earlier than expected.”

“I offer my apologies. I admit I did that on purpose. I’m not a fan of the pomp and circumstance of a state visit and my journey here so far has been as low key as possible.”

“It surprised us to hear you were so close before we got word of your visit,” Eddie said.

“Usually the gossip has spread by now,” Clara added.

“I sailed as much as possible to avoid traveling overland, which would have slowed us down. My messenger - with whom I sent ahead notice to yourselves - and my own companions are the only ones who knew my intentions.”

“And what would those be?” Danny asked, arriving now and walking to take a place next to his parents’ sides and barely acknowledging the two countries’ staff that hung in the background beside the visiting dignitaries. “If it was to show the people of New Jersey how rude you can be then I think you succeeded. You may not like the pageantry and protocol but a lot of work goes into the preparation for these things and you’ve dismissed it out of hand. You think that’s fair? Because it’s insulting, is what it is.” Danny let his arms wave as he talked, hackles raised. He could admit he was on the defensive but he told himself it was for his country and the hours of work that the staff had put into the preparations.

The other man simply smiled at him. “You’re right. I apologize.”

Danny felt himself deflate. It was unexpected not to have Steve say anything back. That he would admit to wrongdoing or let Danny ‘win’ the argument seemed wrong. It made Danny wary, and he even glanced around in case there was a nasty surprise waiting for him as he mumbled. “The apology is noted.”

“Our son can be candid,” Eddie started. “But he always has valid points. Which is why I think since we’re apparently skipping the official welcome, that we cut straight to the chase and ask why you’re here?”

“I came to propose-”

“-a new treaty. Yes, it’s what we expected,” Eddie said. “Which one is it you don’t like? Trade, military... immigration?”

“They are all fine,” Steven waved off. “I have no issues with what my mother and you agreed. In fact, considering how New Jersey stuck with us this last decade it would be insulting to ask for changes. No, I have a different quest in mind.”

“And what would that be?” Eddie asked.

“A marriage.”

There was silence for a moment. Clara seemed to catch on first as a smile graced her lips but she gave nothing away.

“To who?” Danny asked.

Steven stared at him with an open expression, humor-filled eyes, and a smile he was attempting to control. “To you, Daniel.”

“You... what now?” Danny asked, dumbfounded. He thought he was hearing things, dreaming. Maybe a nightmare? He had no idea what to think.

“King Edward, I am here, formally, to ask for your son’s hand in marriage.”

Murmurs immediately began to circulate around them, the audience of the countries’ two staffs becoming excited at witnessing a proposal.

“Wait, hold on, just a second,” Danny interrupted, holding a hand up and standing between the two kings. He looked up at Steven. “This is a joke, right? One of your stupid pranks. Well, just like all the others you ever played on me, this one is not funny either,” he growled the last part out.

Steven’s face turned serious, and he ducked his head closer to Danny. “I came here all the way from Hawaii for this one purpose. We sailed across the Pacific, crossed at Panama where it took an extra two days to get diplomatic permissions to travel through which included having dinner with the Queen and her three omega teenagers. Then we sailed up the East coast. We’ve been traveling for over two weeks. I wouldn’t do that for just anybody. Trust me, Danno, this is no joke.”

“Don’t call me that,” Danny winced as he heard Steven’s old nickname for him fall from his lips. He’d never liked the name ever since the alpha coined it when they were twelve years old and Steve had taken control of a catch game the kids called ‘foxes’. Steve had been the fox and he had to catch all the other players - chickens - to take them out of the game. Danny had been the last one needing to be caught and Steve had taunted him with the nickname while stalking him around the playing field. Maybe the name wouldn’t have been that bad a thing but Danny’s most prominent memory of that afternoon was that he’d wound up covered in mud and he’d lost his favorite toy soldier that had been in his pocket. So the name was sullied, regardless.

“I think it’s cute,” Steven responded. He reached out a hand but Danny jerked back after the barest of contact.

“I need air,” he mumbled before stepping back and beating a hasty retreat.

*

It was a long time before anyone came looking for him though he knew the aides that hung back had informed everyone through their network about Danny’s whereabouts. He raised his head at the sound of someone approaching. It was his older sister, who came into the garden and sat beside him.

“I heard about what happened,” she opened with.

“I’m not surprised. The foyer is big and the servants talk.”

“What do you think mom and dad are going to do?”

“I don’t know. It depends on what Steve offers. Mom is all for it, I can tell already. She dismisses me every time I say I hate him. Dad? I can’t read him on this one. I don’t know if they’re going to tell me I have to do this for the sake of a better treaty or if they’ll let me be the arbiter of my own fate.”

“And you’d say no,” she assumed.

“What gave it away?” Danny answered sarcastically. Stella had been the one who was there for him after the closet incident when Danny had cried before taking his frustrations out on a punching bag. She had bristled in Steve’s presence after that, but when Queen Doris died and Steve was shipped off to the Hawaiian Navy, he’d disappeared from royal functions and there was little follow up.

“Why do you think he wants to marry you?” she asked. It was a question that had been bothering him since he’d been sitting here and he still didn’t have an answer.

“Because he’s delusional?” Danny shrugged. “You’re an alpha - you tell me.”

“Well, he’s just become the king of a country that has been on the periphery in more ways than one for a long time. He’ll be wanting to make his mark. Maybe he thinks aligning with New Jersey’s prominent position is the way to go. Maybe he wants to have a better link to the East coast for all sorts of reasons. Maybe he heard about what you’ve had going on the last few years and figured you’re the strongest of the omegas he knows... it could be anything. Or all of the above.”

“You think he wants the omega who got himself stabbed?”

“... while protecting a bunch of kids at a New Year’s ball? Sure. You fought back and stopped something worse happening.”

“They still got Matty,” Danny sighed, ducking his head in grief.

“A lot of people could have been killed if you hadn’t acted as quickly as you had. You were a badass. And maybe Matthew is still alive somewhere.”

They both sat in a silence of remembrance until Stella reached out for Danny’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

“Everything’s going to work out for you,” she told him in her most optimistic voice. “Just like it will for me.”

“At least you get to stay in Jersey,” Danny mused. “You get to rule here. No matter what happens with me, unless I stay unwed I have to up-sticks and move somewhere else. It would be so much easier if Melissa had been an alpha and I could have married her. New York would have been perfect for me.”

“I hear Hawaii is nice.”

“It’s tropical. The sun shines all the time. There’s beaches and water everywhere. From what I hear they don’t even have proper seasons.”

“Exactly,” she laughed. “You don’t think that would be nice?”

“Not in the slightest.”

*

Danny gathered himself in time for dinner knowing he needed to attend and that Steven would be there. But when he walked in he discovered he was the last to arrive and was further discouraged to find the placements had changed and now he was expected to sit next to Steve.

He made his way around the table and Steve stood for him. In a chivalrous move, he motioned for Danny to sit and then helped push the chair back in after.

“You’re late, Danny,” his mother chided.

“I must have got the time wrong,” he excused.

Steve leaned a little closer. “I was just telling your parents how much I think you’ll like Hawaii. I know you’ve never been before; my mother rarely held any galas and my father was reluctant. He basically shut us off from the world. I expect the wedding to be the first time many other delegations set foot on one of my islands.”

Danny bit his tongue, hard. He wanted to tell Steve off for making assumptions that marriage was a done deal. However, he saw his mother’s glare and knew starting an argument would get him in trouble. Sure, it was normal for them as a family to gripe and moan through a meal together, but it wasn’t done when there were guests.

“Your father and Steven spent a great deal of time this afternoon discussing what might come of a potential union between our countries.”

“That’s great,” Danny said through gritted teeth as he speared his fork into his food.

“King Steven, is it true that in the Hawaiian language you say hello and goodbye with the same word?” Bridget asked from across the table.

“It is, kind of,” Steve answered.

“Doesn’t that get confusing?” she followed up, and Danny was just happy to get the conversation away from talk about marriage as Steve explained the intricacies of his local language.

The rest of dinner passed by with small talk and polite conversation. His family were taken in by Steve’s charms and even Stella had put aside her sympathetic dislike of Steve to laugh at a dumb joke. When Danny asked to be excused pretty quickly after dessert, Steve stood and offered to walk with him.

“I can find my own chambers, thank you. I’ve been able to do so since I was three years old,” he said and took his leave, hearing his mother make excuses for him as he left.


	3. Courtship decided

He spent an uneasy few nights with a head full of questions that kept him awake, tossing and turning. The days were spent worrying about what was going on behind closed doors while family dinners had him either moaning about how much he didn’t want the marriage and wished for Steven to leave or with him being sullen and refusing to get into another argument with his mother. He knew his place in the family. His sub-gender and his duty to his country would make him behave in the way that was expected and if that meant an arranged marriage then that would be his lot in life as a royal. But the way it plagued his mind made him feel like he was going to explode, which was why each of the last few mornings he got out of bed before the rest of the household and went to the training room where he could practice fighting and imagine Steven’s face in front of him being punched.

After another fitful night, he got up early and dressed in just a loose-fitting undershirt and breeches. He considered a morning workout with wrapped hands and a punching bag but decided instead to head to the archery field. He needed to distract his mind and perhaps venting his frustrations wasn’t working as he’d hoped even if it did drive him to physical exhaustion.

It was a warm summer morning as he made his way down to the field, bow in hand and quiver over his shoulder. He didn’t expect to see anyone else around so early and was surprised to see two men out for a morning run. He watched while Lori - ever-present by his side but looking like she was getting sick of the early mornings - set up the targets. Danny’s eyebrows rose when the two men came closer and he could see that one of them was King Steven. The other looked to be of Asian descent and was likely also from Hawaii. He knew vaguely that Steven had brought an entourage, but he hadn’t yet met any of them, at least not officially, and he didn’t recognize this man.

Spotting Danny in return, Steve tapped his friend’s arm and their course diverted over to the archery field. Both men were shirtless and only wore loose trousers and light footwear. The sight was not unpleasant and the omega in Danny took notice of the strong alpha king, but his head outweighed other body parts and instincts and made him concentrate on more practical things, like the string on his bow.

“Good morning,” Steve said as the two men slowed on their approach.

“Good morning,” Danny returned the greeting then gestured with his free hand. “Are all Hawaiians nudists or something?” he asked while noticing the tattoos on Steve’s biceps and wondering what significance they might have. He turned his eyes away, schooling his mind not to look at the man’s chest, abs or... gaze lower.

Steve smiled. “Shirt material can chafe. It’s better not to bother when going on a long run. Danno, this is a friend of mine and Earl of Honolulu, Chin Ho Kelly,” he introduced them. “He was close with my father, helped him out a lot.”

“It’s good to meet you, your Highness,” the man in question said as he bowed his head. “You can call me Chin.”

“Welcome to New Jersey,” Danny told him.

“Thank you. I, uh, I should go get dressed and find those figures you were asking for,” he said to Steve before taking his leave and bounding back up to the palace’s west wing where the delegation from Hawaii was staying.

“You look good,” Steve told Danny once they were alone, pulling him back from his thoughts as Danny recognized how close they were standing. “Smell good, too.”

“You smell sweaty,” Danny told him in reply and wrinkled his nose in disgust even though the sheen on Steve’s torso was annoyingly alluring.

Danny stiffened again as Steve reached for him and though the alpha’s fingers ghosted over the material of Danny’s shirt he let go quickly with a frown. It was almost like he didn’t quite understand Danny’s reticence but he recovered quickly. “Show me what you’ve got,” he asked, a smug look on his face.

Danny was never good with a challenge, always met them head-on. For a moment he shook his head in disbelief but he took a step back and eyed the target, squinting into the distance. He readied his stance, drew an arrow from the quiver and lined it up with his bow. After a few steady breaths and the ignoring of his racing heartbeat, he let fly the arrow and watched as it hit the target just about two inches from center mass. At this distance, it was a shot to be proud of. His mouth quirked in a smile but he schooled his features before turning back to face Steve who now had his arms crossed over his chest. His look was both proud and annoyed at the same time which was an interesting combination.

“Not bad,” he said then reached his hand out, beckoning for the bow. Danny bit his tongue as he handed it to him along with one arrow from his quiver. Steve took position quicker than Danny had and when his arrow struck the target, it was closer to the bullseye.

“You always have to win, don’t you,” Danny told him.

“Pretty much,” Steve agreed though mirth danced in his eyes. He handed the bow back to Danny and pulled an arrow from the quiver himself, offering it to the omega. “Try again.”

Danny took a moment but decided to do as asked, studiously ignoring the omega in him that wanted to do an alpha’s bidding without question. He drew the arrow back and held it tight. Steve moved around Danny, pressing in close behind him.

“Elbow down, just a little,” he said and his hand tapped against Danny’s arm. His touch flitted to Danny’s shoulder and pulled it back a smidge. “Keep it there,” he said, close to Danny’s ear. His hands skirted down to Danny’s hips where he moved them imperceptibly into place. “Now breathe,” he said. “And...”

Danny released the arrow and watched as it struck millimeters from Steve’s and he smiled. “Not bad. And if I say I was aiming for your arrow rather than the target, then it’s even more impressive.”

“ _If_ you were aiming for it,” Steve quantified, his breath warm on Danny’s neck. “But I wonder if you were actually aiming at the tree 10 yards to the left,” he laughed. Danny began to turn his head in the direction Steve was talking about but when he noticed it would mean turning _into_ Steve and closer to his lips, he stopped.

The hands were still there on Danny’s waist, the grip tightening and he stiffened before taking a step forward and out of Steve’s space. Neither man made anything of it though the silence could have been considered awkward until Steve asked a question.

“Will you join me for lunch? I’d like for you to meet the staff I brought with me,” he asked, meaning the staff that might soon also be Danny’s if the marriage were to be approved.

“I don’t think it would be possible today,” Danny answered being non-committal. “I hope to speak with my father around then. I’d like to monitor what’s going on in that negotiation chamber I don’t have access to,” he said pointedly.

“You could ask me,” Steve told him, arms open as if to appear innocent and trustworthy.

“And you would tell me the truth?”

“Would your father?” Steve asked, and it made Danny wince. Of course his father would be honest with him. The Williams family were always open with each other. It wasn’t Danny’s fault if Steve came from a family that was more closed off.

Danny bit back the retort - something he found himself doing far too often lately. He used the calm he’d been fighting for and took the beat before answering in a more diplomatic way. “If I ask both of you and I get different stories, then which am I to believe? My own father, a man I admire, respect and love unconditionally... or a King from a faraway land whom I barely know and was once a boy that tormented me?”

“Tormented?” Steve asked, taken aback. “That seems harsh.”

“You weren’t in my shoes,” Danny answered back, voice low. He clutched at his bow, shifting it in his hand, feeling antsy. “If you’ll excuse me,” he said before trying to move around Steve and gesturing for Lori to go with him. But Steve reached out and grabbed for his arm.

“Danno,” he said, his eyes asking Danny to explain.

Danny struggled for words. “You have no idea how hard it is to be one of the only omegas of our age within the North American countries. I spent my childhood being picked on, teased, taken advantage of, or excluded. Being told my place. Everyone knows the differences between alphas and omegas, right? You’d think I’d be used to hearing it. But I always hated it more when it came from you.”

“So... you didn’t like it when I acted like an alpha?” Steve asked, being obtuse on purpose.

“Of course I didn’t like it,” Danny said. “You’d think someone from a progressive country like Hawaii - with its beta regent - wouldn’t turn out to be such an alpha asshole.” He turned to leave again, his arm having been dropped by Steve who seemed surprised at how his attitude over the years had affected Danny. But he wasn’t yet out of earshot when he heard Steve talking again and it made him stop, though he held the tension in his shoulders.

“My father wanted me to marry someone from a country closer to Hawaii. My mother preferred a beta from Texas who had been outcast.” Steve dared to walk a little closer again. “For me, the job came first. It was only when I heard you had possible suitors from England that it jolted me into realizing that it was time for me to take action. Because I want to marry the person _I want_. And that’s you. It’s always been you.”

Danny finally turned around. “Why would you tell me all this?”

“I’m hoping you’ll understand just how serious I am,” Steve said. “And I thought it would be a lot easier.”

“You thought your charm and your title would be enough?”

“I had no idea how you felt,” Steve looked uncomfortable as he vaguely admitted any fault.

“Maybe you should do the right thing and leave,” Danny suggested.

“I will do the right thing,” Steve said and came closer again. Danny stood his ground and made sure to look directly into Steve’s eyes that were now full of determination. “I will prove myself to you of how good a husband and alpha king I will be.” He placed a hand on Danny’s neck and kissed his cheek before stalking off, looking like a man on a mission.

Danny was left feeling like he had no idea what had just happened. His world seemed to have tilted in a few different directions and he was dizzy with where the conversation had landed them. Though he still felt his hatred of the man to be justifiable and deserved.

But what the hell was Steve going to do?

*

A day of fretting while trying to distract himself with other pursuits meant that he still felt keyed up as dinner rolled around. Steven had only attended dinner with them on that first night when he arrived. Since then he and his entourage had been kept separate in the west wing however Danny arrived at the dining room to find Steve in the same seat as before and awaiting him.

He glared as he rounded the table. He hadn’t been told to expect company and as such was dressed informally in a loose shirt over his breeches while Steve’s clothing was impeccable.

He stood to welcome Danny to the table and his manners were polite as he helped the omega unnecessarily with a napkin before sitting again, ramrod straight and serious.

As the wait staff came to present the first course, Steve cleared his throat and addressed both Danny and his parents. “Daniel, your father is a tough negotiator. Through today I have come to realize that he is trying to protect you from something you don’t want.”

Danny glowered at Steve before turning curiously to his father. “Pop? What’s been going on? You said everything was stalling on profit sharing percentages of Hawaiian exports.”

“And they have been,” Eddie said as he finished taking a sip of his drink. “But Steve is right. I have been driving a hard bargain since you’ve told us constantly how much you dislike the man. If I was going to assuage any guilt at allowing the marriage, then I was damned well going to get a good deal for New Jersey out of it.”

“Some of my friends have described your demands as daylight robbery,” Steve said with a half nod and smile in Eddie’s direction.

“It has been interesting and I have to tell you, you’ve come across as an honest man with good intentions. You’ve made concessions I wouldn’t have expected. Not many would give up so much for a marriage treaty.”

“He’s worth it,” Steve said, smiling in a way that somehow shone through his eyes as he looked at Danny. “Though I can only concede so much or I would face a revolt back home.”

“What’s the next step?” Eddie asked. “Did you ask for this dinner just to expose motivations or is this you ending your proposal?”

“It would take more for me to do that,” Steven answered with a hint of sly intent. “But I think we should postpone the talks. Only temporarily,” he hastened to add.

“For what purpose?”

“Give me one week,” Steve said. “One week to change Danny’s mind and make this a union we can all be happy with.”

“I think it’s a wonderful idea,” Clara threw in. “It’s like a traditional courtship.”

“Do I get a say in this?” Danny asked feeling passed over.

“Of course,” Steven said. “But consider this before you decide. If I can’t convince you to marry me within the time frame, I’ll go in peace and never raise the issue again. If you decide that we continue as we are, then potential negotiations could last for a month or more and who knows what your father might be able to convince me to give up in New Jersey’s favor. It’s your choice,” he finished, laying down the challenge.

Danny considered it, trying to find the pitfalls and the angle Steve was working. But the alpha had a point. And since Danny was sure his mind would not change, then it could all work out for him. “Very well, I agree to a week of courtship. I can survive that long in your presence.”

Steve put a hand to his heart as if wounded but his smile gave him away. Danny just couldn’t see any loophole that accounted for why Steve was so smug but he was an alpha - he probably thought his powers of persuasion were just that great.

“Then it’s agreed,” Eddie said and raised his glass to toast the proposition.

“I have one more request of you, King Edward,” Steven said, leaning forward on the table. “I would like to throw a ball in your palace. I would organize it with my staff, and hopefully with Danny’s help.”

“And when would you like the ball to take place?” Eddie questioned.

“Six days from now,” Steve said.

“A courtship ball,” Clara said happily, but she did always love traditional and special occasions.

“That sounds presumptuous,” Danny offered.

“It could be a farewell party,” Steve told him. “But I hope not.”

*  
At the end of dinner, Steve insisted on walking Danny back to his chambers despite any protest. He was, after all, ‘officially’ courting now rather than acting as if Danny was a commodity alone in an arrangement made on the omega’s behalf. And if he was courting, then he planned to make the most of it and spend the time with Danny.

Danny admitted he had agreed to it and therefore couldn’t complain much. And he decided - after a warning glare from his mother - to be cordial. Though he couldn’t guarantee that would last. He took Steve’s proffered arm in escort as they left the dining room, much to his mother’s delight. He really didn’t understand why she was so keen on the marriage but it was probably because she always did like to travel and Hawaii was the most exotic of the countries within the continent.

“I still haven’t had the chance to introduce you to everyone I brought with me. I think we should do that tomorrow. We must also begin preparations for the ball.”

“What if I already made plans for tomorrow?” Danny asked as they walked.

“I’m sure they can be rearranged. If not, then we can work around them. I will be putting every effort into this courtship, I expect you to do the same. If not, then it’s not exactly fair, is it?”

Danny scratched at his head with his free hand. “I have various patronages that shouldn’t be ignored. There’s a local benefit being held in a few days for the widows and orphans of law enforcement and I need to attend. Beyond that, I’m sure I can free up the necessary time.”

“You could join me on my morning run. I think I’ve found a very good route around the palace.”

“I could, but I won’t. I don’t run for fun, why would anyone want to? It’s a pointless waste of energy. At least have an opponent of some form like in ball games. Or even a combat skill like fencing or boxing.”

“You box?”

“Very well actually,” Danny answered, a little haughtily as he slowed on arrival at his chambers. “You seem surprised.”

“I shouldn’t be,” Steve faced him, ducking his head slightly. “I think we’re going to get along great. And I’ve got a full week of your undivided attention in which to prove it.” He knocked the back of his hand against Danny’s arm as he smiled wide. “I’ll see you in the morning, Danno.”

“What did I say about calling me that?”

“It’s a term of endearment,” Steve said with a shallow bow and a wink before bidding Danny a final goodnight.

“Putz,” Danny rolled his eyes as he grumbled, pushing the door open and heading straight for his desk where he had to sit and write multiple letters postponing various engagements scheduled during the next week.


	4. Courtship Day 1

When Danny woke the next morning he decided he was in no hurry to get out of bed. He pulled his pillows close and buried himself under the sheets. He didn’t feel the need to go pound a hanging bag, nor feel the need to use concentrated skill to distract his mind. He had no idea what he was thinking or doing or what to expect of the coming day and so the best course of action was just to ignore it was even happening.

If he could do that for the next 5 or 6 days then this would be simple.

But his younger sister came running into the room screeching in her teenage head voice. “He’s waiting for you outside!” she yelled at him then jumped onto the bed and shook him.

“What are you doing? Why are you in here?” Danny groaned.

“Because he’s waiting and he can’t come in and do this himself. At least not yet.”

“And he told you to come in here and annoy me?”

“He told me to wake you up and make sure you got dressed and joined him.”

“Urgh,” Danny grumbled and did his best to ignore her, turning onto his side and away despite the bouncing of the bed but she pulled hard at the covers until they were off him. “This is ridiculous!”

“I’ve got worse news,” Bridget sing-songed as she laughed at him with his hair in disarray and his bed a mess. “Mom will spend time with him if you don’t.”

Danny lay still for a moment, contemplating. “That is worse,” he decided. “Fine, I’m up. Tell him I’ll be there soon and we can get breakfast or something.”

“It’s almost lunchtime,” she scolded him and he squinted to the window where the sun was high in the sky and he could tell that even with the curtains drawn.

*

“Some kings would be insulted that the person they were to spend time with stayed in bed for the morning,” Steve said as Danny appeared outside his door. The visiting king had been sitting in the ornate chair in the hallway with one of his own aides standing by his side.

“Some princes would worry they have a stalker if a person sat outside their chambers all morning,” Danny retorted as he pulled at his jacket sleeves.

“It wasn’t _all_ morning,” Steve answered, but he was smiling. “And I consoled myself with the thought that you were lying in your bed thinking about me.”

Danny narrowed his eyes, the innuendo not lost on him. “I wasn’t thinking about you,” he said with a swift shake of his head.

“Yes, you were.”

“Not in that way.”

“So you were lying before. You _were_ thinking about me,” Steve caught him out.

“You’re an idiot,” Danny groaned and shook himself of the frustration he felt towards Steve. “You wanted to see me?”

“We have plans,” Steve answered as he finally stood and moved closer. He took Danny’s wrist and wrapped their arms together, leading him down the corridor. “I wanted you to meet my friends.”

“Aren’t you supposed to be ‘courting’ me or something?”

“You’ve known me a long time, but only in official settings and grand occasions we were forced to attend as kids. I want you to meet people who know me. Maybe they’ll help convince you I’m not a bad guy.”

*

“This is Max, he’s our court physician,” Steve introduced, and the beta gave a short bow to Danny in response.

“So, what’s the diagnosis?” Danny asked and Max gave him a quizzical look and cocked his head.

“Your Highness?” Max questioned.

“For your king,” Danny expanded. “Is it curable? I just want to know because whatever his issues are, he’s wound up here trying to get my father to approve a marriage between us and I’m curious what level of insanity he’s actually at.”

“Ah,” Max twigged. “This is an attempt at humor.”

“Attempt?” Danny stuck his chin out. “No, it was a genuine question. Though Mindy would have laughed because it’s also hysterical,” he said, referring to his own family’s physician.

“Maybe she just humors you,” Steve said back. “It is her place to serve, after all.”

“To serve, maybe. But not to pander,” Danny retorted then moved onto the next person in the room. “Chin, I’ve already met. It’s nice to see you again, sir. And you’ve put some clothes on, I see,” he commented.

Chin laughed quietly, a wide smile on his face that made his eyes dance. He ignored the comment even though the woman standing to his side seemed curious. “Your Highness, this is my cousin Kono, Countess of Honolulu.”

The alpha female gave a curtsey. “You were naked in front of the prince?” she asked her cousin who was now in a tailored suit. Kono, however, wore quite a simple day dress despite her station. Though the bodice was encrusted with small gems, the skirt had a smaller petticoat structure and the sleeves had no frills. It all came together in a more natural shape, which made sense since there was no need for embellishments when you looked as good as she did. She was a striking woman.

“Not naked just... dressed down,” Chin replied. “We met while exercising.”

Danny was about to comment about how all Hawaiians seemed to be bronzed and of such athletic build as to make others jealous, when a much larger, portly beta came into the room bearing trays of food.

“This is the last of the pineapple. After this... just plain old regular apples. But, I did find someone in the kitchens who knew the best supplier of seafood so tomorrow I’ll have shrimp for everyone, oh.” he stopped when he saw who was in the room.

“Kamekona, I brought Danny to meet everyone,” Steve explained.

“Makes sense for when we all go back home,” the big man said then looked properly at Danny. “Howzit?”

Steve winced a little and turned his head down to Danny’s ear. “Kamekona has always been more... informal.”

“Brah, all of Hawaii is,” Kamekona said. “Outside of the nobility, anyways.”

“But we’re in New Jersey and should respect their customs,” Chin warned his friend but did it lightly. Kamekona just pulled a face and got on with his job; laying out the food for everyone before taking his leave. Max went with him since he felt awkward about the exchanges. Danny could tell the small beta was smart but his personality was quirky and he seemed more nervous around Danny, probably because they didn’t know each other.

Steve picked up a plate, loading it with a few items and then held it out for Danny. “You should eat.”

“No, thank you,” Danny turned his nose up.

“You’re not hungry?” Steve asked. “You’ve not eaten today.” He picked up something and put the whole thing in his mouth, which was too much at once and made his cheeks bulbous as he tried to chew.

Danny wrinkled his nose at the sight. “I’m not a fan of... pineapple. Certainly not when it’s cooked and put on whatever that is that looks like an attempt at a mini pizza.”

“It’s a Hawaiian delicacy,” Steve said around a full mouth before he swallowed. “And New Jersey doesn’t have a monopoly on flatbreads.”

“No, we don’t,” Danny agreed. “But we do it best, despite what the Illinois royal family says.”

“Moving to Hawaii will mean getting used to our style of food,” Kono pointed out.

“I have no plans to set foot in Hawaii.”

“But the marriage-”

“Is not likely to happen,” Danny stopped her. “Do you all honestly believe my mind will change?” he pointed at Steve. “I don’t want to marry him. This whole thing has seemed preposterous from the moment you all arrived.”

Steve seemed unfazed by Danny’s words and loaded up his plate again, sitting down to eat.

“The king is determined,” Chin said, taking his own turn to grab some food. “He’s been serving in the military and we haven’t seen much of him lately but we’ve always known what he’s like when he’s determined so to us it’s pretty much a done deal.”

“And he spoke of you a lot on the trip here,” Kono took over. “The stories he told of when you were together as children... we thought you’d be happy. We thought you liked him.”

“He does,” Steve said around a mouthful. “He’s just being stubborn.”

“Stubborn?” Danny spluttered and Steve’s smugness just annoyed him further. “I’m being myself! I’m being realistic!”

Steve put his plate aside and brushed his hands together before standing and coming closer to Danny, a hand running down his arm until it curled lightly around his wrist. “I don’t know how you’re remembering things from our childhood but whatever it is, you need to let it go. We’re going to be married.”

“Not if I have anything to say about it.”

The tone of Danny’s voice made something shift in Steve’s demeanor. He tightened his grasp on Danny’s wrist, making the omega’s breath hitch as he was pulled in closer.

“I am your alpha,” Steve told him, nosing lightly against Danny’s ear and cheek. Danny felt that weakness inside him tugging in his omega brain at the strength and determination in Steve’s voice. He had to swallow down the mewl of response, closing his eyes to ignore the fleeting feeling.

He wrestled his arm free and glanced at the others in the room who seemed perfectly accepting of the alpha display. He stepped back. “Alphas,” he shook his head in disappointment before turning his back and walking out of the room with purpose.

He wasn’t far down the hall when Steve’s voice tried to stop him. “Danny, wait!”

The omega’s shoulders drooped as he turned again. “What is it?”

“You’ve got to give me a clue here,” Steve told him. “What did I do to upset you that was so bad-”

“I told you before.”

“No, you didn’t,” Steve said. “You glossed over something about being teased but that’s regular kid stuff, come on.”

Danny licked his lips. “Okay, fine. You want a specific example of something you did that fucked me over? Because of you I developed claustrophobia! You shoved me in a closet and left me locked in there for hours. I was fourteen! I didn’t understand! I thought I might never be found, I thought I might die in there!”

“Danny, I didn’t-”

“Don’t you dare try to tell me you didn’t do it or that you don’t remember because you damned well do.”

“Yes, I do. And I remember exactly why I did it!” Steve’s voice rose to match Danny’s anger. “I did it to protect you!”

“Right,” Danny snorted. “To protect me? What the hell would I need protecting from?!”

“Remember Frank Delano? Complete asshole Viscount from somewhere in Connecticut or something? He was sniffing around and you know there have always been stories about his family’s mistreatment of omegas. I wouldn’t let him near you so I put you somewhere safe.”

“Excuse me? You ‘put me somewhere safe’?” Danny was momentarily stunned, his mind going over what he remembered of the incident. He remembered enough about Frank to know his skin crawled when the alpha was near but he didn’t remember him being at that summit. And perhaps Danny had convinced himself of Steve’s nefarious intent, especially down the years as it fermented in his head but he knew how he felt and he knew how he’d interpreted Steve telling him it was for his own good. “Well congratulations. _You’re_ the one who scarred me for life,” Danny told him with a shake of his head, not accepting Steve’s excuse.

“That wasn’t my-... I didn’t mean to.”

“Yeah, well, I remember begging for you to open the door. Desperate, feeling like I couldn’t breathe. I think I even passed out at some point. You don’t get a free pass on it, I don’t care about your misplaced motives, and I won’t accept your apologies, not that you even offered one.”

“Well, if I’d known you wanted Delano to corner you and feel you up- or worse- then I’d have-”

“Oh, stop with the overly dramatic sarcasm,” Danny interrupted. “You could have done things differently.”

“Probably. But I was fourteen, too.”

“You’re still making excuses. A fourteen-year-old may not fully understand consequences, but they damned well know right from wrong. You can’t just admit that you were wrong about something?” Danny tried and Steve bristled.

“I’d do the same again if I had to,” he answered, haughtily. “I protect my omega.”

“I’m not your omega,” Danny said quietly, with a pleading tone in his voice trying to get Steve to understand but he still didn’t. There was nothing left for him to do than to walk away.

*

The afternoon passed slowly. Steve didn’t come knocking on Danny’s door and that was a relief but the alpha had continued to be on Danny’s mind the entire time. They both interpreted that one situation when they were fourteen in completely different ways. It made Danny question more of his memories.

Steve had teased him, there was no doubt about that. But Danny was beginning to realize just how much of Steve’s attention was focused on him. And what was the teasing? He’d read plenty of books with the ‘pigtail pulling’ that happened between children where it turned out the alpha actually liked the omega and didn’t know how to express it. He’d always thought it was just some fantasy idea, convenient for storytellers and, frankly, an excuse for bad behavior.

But for the first time he was trying to look back on what he knew through Steve’s eyes.

The games they’d played where Steve had chased and caught Danny, grabbing him triumphantly, always taking his time, stretching the game out. The times playing that stupid crow game where Steve had made sure he was the one to ‘peck’ at Danny and pull at his clothing and play fight with him. All those times Steve had commented on Danny’s appearance or had been like a shadow over him, following him around.

Danny had felt it all as something menacing, annoying. Steve making fun of him or trying to belittle him. But had it been something else in the alpha’s eyes? Had it been that Steve wanted to give Danny attention, and to have Danny pay attention to him in return, like a puppy dog?

Was it like the closet situation? Was it Steve’s fucked up way of protecting him?

He’d elected to have dinner in his own chambers. He didn’t feel like he’d be great company for anyone as he was sullen and lost in thought. He didn’t have much of an appetite. He’d given Lori the night off so he’d taken care of his own evening needs as he’d stepped out of his day clothes and into sleepwear. The pants pooled low on his hips and trailed under his feet but he never pulled them higher.

He went through his entire nightly routine but before he climbed into bed; he stopped himself. He went to his desk and contemplated writing a note to his suitor but that wouldn’t stop his brain because it would still be asking for answers. So instead, he took a dressing gown from the wardrobe and tied it tightly around himself before making his way to the west wing, uncaring of the late hour.

He was shown into the living area while an aide went to fetch Steve.

The king was preparing for bed and clearly had no qualms about being seen. He wore only a towel wrapped around his hips, his hair still wet from his wash and it dripped onto his shoulders and ran in droplets down his chest. Danny was taken aback, so he lifted a hand to block his eyes and then turned to the side.

“I didn’t mean to disturb you.”

“I’m not disturbed,” Steve answered, a hint of amusement in his voice. “I’m surprised to see you, though.”

“Our argument earlier has been driving me crazy,” Danny said as he glanced again in Steve’s direction. “Don’t you want to get dressed?”

“I’m fine,” Steve looked down over himself.

Danny rolled his eyes then gave up on any protocol about modesty and turned back to Steve, shoulders drooping in resignation. “I need you to be honest with me about why you’re here.”

“We’re of age, and I want us to marry. I would have come sooner but with my father’s death I had to be crowned and then get to grips with ruling. That being said, I know my people are eager for me to marry and produce an heir.”

“So you’re here because you’re being pressured and I’m.... eligible?”

“No, I’m here because I choose to be.” Steve perched on the arm of the opulent couch. “But Chin has taken it upon himself to educate me in my... expectations.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” Steve nodded. “Looking at things from someone else’s perspective.”

“I’ve been doing some of that myself,” Danny nodded.

“You don’t really hate me.”

“Pretty sure I do.”

“You hate some of my actions from a long time ago. And for any harm I caused, I’m sorry.”

“Wow,” Danny crossed his arms. “An apology? From an alpha king? I’m impressed. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Now how about you put aside what you think I am and get to know the real me.”

“I still don’t expect to be swayed by any other version of you than the one I already know.”

“Maybe I’ll surprise you,” he smiled but then turned his face more serious. “But Danny. I’m still an alpha. You’re still an omega. There is such a thing as natural instinct.”

“Human beings are more than our instincts. We’re civilized. We’re not animals.”

“You think so?” Steve asked, with a calculating look that made Danny’s shoulders tense but his reactions weren’t quick enough. Steve’s hand shot out and grabbed for the belt of Danny’s robe and used it to pull him closer. So close that he ended up between Steve’s legs where he was perched and the towel from around the alpha’s waist began to loosen.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, steadying his hands on Steve’s shoulders.

The alpha snaked his hands underneath the material of Danny’s robes to hold tight at his hips and he leaned in, breathing deep and he practically grunted his response. “I’m showing you instinct. Desire.”

Steve trailed his nose over Danny’s jawline as one hand shifted from hip to back, fingers splayed by Danny’s spine. What Danny noticed most was the heat that radiated between them and the way in which his hindbrain kicked in yet again with an answering desire and a need to submit to the dominant alpha. He could so easily turn his head just a fraction and meet Steve’s lips with his own, but instead he gripped into Steve’s bare shoulder and then pushed away, shaking his head of the forming cobwebs.

“And I can be more than instinct,” he said, straightening himself, pulling the sides of his robe together again.

“If my mother taught me anything, it’s that we should listen to our guts about who we want to be with.” Steve continued as if he hadn’t just tested a seduction technique on Danny. “She never believed romance or passion alone between two people brought them together and I don’t either. I don’t deny that I want you, Danny, because I do. But you’ve always been much more of a challenge and that’s what I like.”

“A challenge because I don’t fall at your feet and lavish you with praise?”

“That’s part of it,” Steve agreed. “And this week is my biggest challenge yet.”

“Considering the military career you’ve had until now, I doubt that,” Danny said, the compliment hidden in his words.

“Oh, the training I endured and the fighting in East Asia was nothing compared to convincing Prince Daniel of New Jersey to marry me. Which will begin again tomorrow. Perhaps you will go riding with me and we can spend some time alone. At least, as alone as any of our chaperones will allow.”

Danny was about to consent when he remembered. “I can’t. I have commitments I spoke about before. The widows and orphans benefit. I can’t miss it.”

“Then I’ll accompany you and we can ride together the next day.”

“You don’t have to-”

“But I want to.”

Danny would have continued the argument but he could see the stubbornness in Steve and acquiesced though he couldn’t resist adding an extra caveat. “A donation will be expected by all attending. That includes you.”

Steve seemed to bristle for a moment but recovered quickly. “It’s for a good cause. And if it means you’ll dance with me, then it’s worth it.”

“Any dancing may depend on how much money you donate. I’ll see you tomorrow,” Danny said, hiding a smile as he took his leave. He may not be mellowing entirely about Steve’s presence but this week of courtship just gained his charity some extra funds so maybe there was more worth in the exercise than he’d previously considered. Still, an apology, even as fleeting as it was, was a step in the right direction for Steve’s atonement and maybe he could help domesticate the king in some form. Maybe the omega who did eventually marry him wouldn’t have so much work to do.


	5. Courtship Day 2

“I know you never met him before, so what are your impressions?” Danny asked Lori as she helped him into his day jacket. His sleep had been better the previous night and though he hadn’t needed to rise too early in the morning, he had a lot to get done today so he’d breakfasted quickly in his chambers and was now almost ready to leave for town.

Lori let a smile pass over her face. “He’s handsome. A strong alpha. He’s from a good country. There are worse alphas out there.”

“You’re being diplomatic. Be honest,” he asked as he turned to her. She may be a beta and in his service, but she was also a friend. He didn’t like being told what anyone thought he wanted or needed to hear. He needed the truth, even if it was messy, even if it contradicted his own opinions.

“I like him,” she said. “I can’t reconcile the alpha you’ve spoken about from your childhood and the man walking these corridors now.”

He looked at himself in the mirror and used both hands to smooth his hair back. “I suppose it’s possible he matured.”

“Yes, sire. It’s possible.”

*

He took the carriage ride alone with Lori riding up top with the driver. He wanted to think for longer about his situation. It frustrated him that Steve was on his mind so often but there was little else happening in his life. Marriage was a big deal. A focal point. Even if Danny just believed he was taming Steve for a future omega, others would think it a mere formality that Steve was courting for the week. After all, he was a King and people seemed to like him. And now Danny wondered just how far the news had spread and it made him unsure how to react in public. He needed this alone time to figure that part out.

The carriage got them to the townhouse in good time. This was not an event at which he expected any fawning over his status. He was here to help. But there were a few servants nearby making the front lawn presentable and putting up decorations. All of them acknowledged his royal presence as the alpha of the house came out to greet him.

“Danny!” she smiled warmly.

“Grace,” he hugged her once close enough. “Please tell me you have plenty to keep my mind occupied today. I really need it.”

“I heard you had a ‘visitor’,” she said. “He’s the talk of the town.”

He winced a little. “I had hoped the news would travel slow. Just this once.”

“Not in New Jersey,” she said, trying to lighten the tone. “In answer to your question, yes, there’s still plenty to do. But I am going to demand that you tell me _everything_ while we’re doing it.” She linked her arm with his and dragged him inside the house.

*

Grace was one of Danny’s oldest friends. Her family were well-respected landowners and her father was a prominent voice in the Parliament. There was just a one year difference between their ages and they were best friends within a small group of alphas and omegas who had grown up together. At 21 she’d gained a title and taken up a position in law enforcement that kept her close to the royal palaces and meant their friendship could remain a bright spot in Danny’s life before any major changes... like marriage and upheaval.

It was because of Grace that Danny had become involved as a patron for the widows and orphans charity events. Danny had always looked up to the alphas and betas who worked for the police and knew he could never join their ranks due to his sub-gender but his current role allowed him to give back.

They’d been working for a while and now Danny looked disheveled with his coat off and his shirt half untucked from his breeches. They’d finished helping to set the stage for the chamber orchestra and now he and Grace were working on settings for the tables when there was a flurry of activity at the main entrance and Steve was there. Spotting Danny, he made his way over.

Danny put down the candelabras he was holding. “What are you doing here?”

“We agreed that I’d come,” Steve told him.

“... to the dinner. That doesn’t begin for at least another 4 or 5 hours.”

“Danno, you may conveniently forget things, but I don’t. I’m in New Jersey for you so wherever you go, I go. You’re here early to help out, so am I.”

“And we’re grateful for the assist, Your Majesty,” Grace put in before Danny could draw breath. She gave him a sideways look before smiling politely at the King. “I’m sure the kitchen staff would appreciate help to bring in all the food that recently arrived.”

Steve looked around; he saw the men lifting crates and turned back to Grace with a raised eyebrow. “I had hoped to join Danny. I thought we could use the opportunity to talk more.”

“I’m here to work, Steven. Not to talk. If you’re here, then you need to work, too. Unless the big, strong alpha doesn’t want to get his hands dirty.”

Steve harrumphed, knowing he was caught in a trap but the twinkle in his eye meant he wasn’t going to give in without some kind of fight. “Alright. Okay. The omega wants to see a display of alpha strength, then I’ll be happy to oblige.”

As Steve wandered off, Danny continued. “Show us what you learned in the Army.”

“I was in the Navy, Danno.”

*  
As the afternoon progressed, Danny could feel eyes on him, but anytime he looked over at Steve, the man looked busy lifting, carrying, showing off defined biceps that practically flexed each time he lifted a bag onto his shoulders or carried a box. He’d begun to sweat and had taken off a few of his own layers.

Danny and Grace had been having fun with their tasks and laughing the way old friends usually do, along with some minor ribbing. Danny glanced over at Steve again and this time caught his eye. There was a question and not a little darkness in the gaze and for the first time, Danny didn’t interpret it as sinister.

Grace nudged him. “He’s jealous.” Danny looked at her and she continued. “Of me. A rival, single alpha spending time with the omega he’s courting. He is not happy.”

“I kind of hate all that posturing stuff,” Danny wrinkled his nose.

“Except you secretly don’t,” Grace told him and she didn’t respond to his glare. “I know you don’t like it when people talk about nature or instincts, but let’s face it, deep down, you like that someone is paying attention to you.”

“But did it have to be _him_?”

“Listen, I’ve heard you bitch and moan for years about a lot of different people. 'Him' included. Sounds like Lori’s right and maybe he’s grown up.” Seeing that Danny still wasn’t convinced she continued. “You’re the important one in this, though. What does your gut tell you?”

Danny frowned. As a young teen, his instincts had told him Steve was bad news, but that was early in puberty when things like that were all a bit wild. As an adult, things were different, but those early impressions still affected him. He wanted to say Steve was an asshole, but his mind was wavering on that. “I don’t know,” he admitted. “I’m still not marrying him. But maybe he’s not all bad.”

Grace handed Danny a glass of water. “He could use this. You should take it to him.”

“Fine,” Danny answered with some irritation though it was mostly for show. Steve was trying to keep busy, but it was obvious that he’d been watching and wondering what Danny and Grace had been talking about for most of the afternoon and as Danny wandered over he continued to work and show off. “Here,” Danny held the glass out to Steve, who took it appreciatively and guzzled most of it down.

“Thanks,” Steve said as he finished. He looked past Danny and gestured to where Grace was busy. “So, your friend?”

“The Marquess of Trenton. Grace to her friends. We go back a long way. She used to listen to me complain about you each time I came back from royal duties.”

“You used to talk about me?” Steve teased.

“Only you could have that take away from what I said,” Danny shook his head, but there was an element of amusement where up until today there would have been frustration. “Thank you for coming today. It means a lot.”

“I know a thing or two about service. This is the kind of charity I would want to be involved in back home. Hopefully, when you join me there, it’s something you’ll continue.”

“There you go again, making assumptions about the future. Why don’t you believe that I’m saying no to marrying you?”

“Maybe I like to think positively,” he answered.

“I hate to disappoint you bu-”

“Then don’t,” Steve interrupted.

There was a beat where they just looked at each other before Danny broke the moment. “Nice try,” he said. “Look, there’s not much left to do, so I’m about to head off and get changed into better clothes. Did you actually bring anything else with you or...?”

“One of my staff has something for me. I just need somewhere to change.”

“I’ll ask that a room be assigned to you. Dinner will start promptly at six. I’ll see you then,” he said before giving a small nod and taking his leave.

*

The dinner called for them to be dressed formally, though not to the levels of a grand ball with outfits encrusted with jewels that showed a vast wealth. Instead, Danny wore a tailored suit with dark brown pants and a lighter tan color jacket with thin stripes.

Inevitably he was sat next to Steve for the dinner who wore blue, using the same dark tone between garments, though his status as a King was clear in the intricacy of the silk embroidery on the coat he wore.

Their table also hosted Grace, some serving law enforcement officers of high rank, and more invited nobles who would be giving charitably that evening. As much as the two were sat next to each other, both were drawn into different conversations through the courses of their meal and at times Danny found it interesting just to sit and listen to whatever conversation Steve was having. It intrigued him to find that Steve wasn’t the blockhead alpha he’d grown up with. Not entirely. It seemed he did have some flair for diplomacy after all even though he was a man of action. And he easily charmed the omegas on the arms of the noble-alphas.

At the end of the meal, food well received and wine flowing freely, Grace delivered a speech of thanks, encouraged those in attendance to give generously and introduced the crowd to a few families who were attending as special guests - and who were recipients of the charity’s funds. Danny was the first to excuse himself from the table as the buzzing of conversation picked up again and he made his way over to say hello. He spent some time talking with the young children - he always had a soft spot for kids. He was deep into a conversation with a five-year-old about the joys of playing with dogs when he glanced up to see that Steve was nearby, with the rapt attention of two kids about ten years old. He couldn’t make out the whole conversation, but he heard something about ‘life skills’ and ‘hunting’ and thought it might be a good time to interrupt.

Excusing himself he walked over and pulled on Steve’s arm to get his attention, right when he was about to talk about knives of some sort. “I’m sorry but I need to steal King Steven away from you,” he said and though the kids gave a moan of disappointment, their parents seemed relieved.

“I was just getting to the good bit,” Steve said.

“I’m sure you were, but you, uh,” he glanced around, trying to think of something. “You promised me a dance and the orchestra is playing one of my favorites. I’m sure you can pick this conversation up again later.”

Steve’s face lit up and he turned back to the kids and spoke low. “When Prince Daniel asks for a dance, it would be rude to decline,” he told them. “But he is right, I’ve been looking forward to this all night and he is my betrothed. We’ll try and talk again later, okay?”

The parents, firmly on Danny’s side, made the children thank Steve for his time and let them take their leave. Steve led Danny to the floor amongst the others already dancing, whose eyes were drawn to them.

“I take it my donation was large enough to merit a dance then,” Steve said as they circled each other.

“I just wanted to save those kids from whatever horror story you were telling them. They don’t need the nightmares,” Danny replied as they touched hands.

“They were loving it,” Steve countered.

“It wasn’t age-appropriate. Also, I think we need to clarify your use of the word ‘betrothed’, considering how many times we’ve had certain conversations.”

Steve gave a small laugh as they changed direction. “At this point, I’m doing it because I enjoy how you react.”

Danny made a mental note to remember that piece of information for next time but decided not to say anything further as this wasn’t the time or place for it. “I will say this for you; you showed a lot of compassion tonight. For these kids, for those still grieving losses. They could use some good in their lives.”

“I’m not a monster,” Steve pointed out though he may not have realized that Danny had once truly thought him to be one. “And as I said when I arrived at the palace, I’m not one to stand on ceremony. I don’t like pageantry very much.”

“Sometimes as royals, it’s needed. It’s part of the job. I’m just glad your position hasn’t gone to your head too much.”

“It was beaten out of me in the Navy,” Steve smiled, letting Danny share the joke with him.

The dance finished and there was a momentary pause from the orchestra as the couples bowed to each other. As the next dance began, it was slower. Couples began to dance serenely but Steve took his time and gave Danny a look before taking hold of him, closer than expected with one hand tight around his waist.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

“Follow my lead.”

“I don’t know this dance,” he said, still surprised at their closeness and his mind stalled on how to proceed while people were watching.

“It’s new. It’s taking Europe by storm.”

“Why should I believe you? When were you in Europe?”

“A few years ago.”

“Why?”

Steve leaned his head in close to Danny’s, cheeks practically touching as he spoke low in his ear. “That’s classified by the Hawaiian Navy.”

Steve spun them a little faster than Danny expected and he felt himself fall further against the alpha. Some of the dancers had stopped to watch, fascinated by the display while others continued with the expected movements they’d been taught to match the music. Danny watched over Steve’s shoulder as they drew attention and he tried to hide any of his own discomfort. He breathed in as Steve turned them and they swayed. He felt the graze of Steve’s stubble at his cheek, his breath whispering by his ear. He swallowed. He could smell Steve and it was clean, safe and enticing. _Alpha..._

He could feel Steve’s hand gripping just a little tighter at the back of his coat. And where their hands were joined, he felt Steve’s shift down and enclose slowly around Danny’s wrist.

Danny was glad that Steve was paying attention as the music sounded like it was coming to an end. Steve slowed their movements and moved back just enough to look into Danny’s questioning eyes. He swooped into a bow as the music dictated, a hand still resting around Danny’s wrist. There was a smattering of applause before the music kicked in with something more jovial.

Steve was slow to rise. They were in the way of those beginning to dance again, but they were royal - the others danced around them and didn’t complain.

“Be honest with me,” Danny asked. “Did you make that up?”

Steve’s smirk was hard to decipher. “Ask a Bavarian peasant,” he responded as he curled Danny’s arm into his own and led him from the floor.

“I don’t know any,” Danny answered pithily and Steve laughed.

“It’s getting late, we should head back to the palace. I’ll make sure a carriage is readied,” Steve told him and deposited him at their table. “I’ll be back shortly.”

Grace rejoined Danny once he was alone. “That was quite a display,” she told him.

“I have no idea what goes on in his head,” Danny said in wonderment as he watched Steve walking off.

“Here’s what I know; we’ve raised more money tonight than we did in all of last year. And by tomorrow morning everyone in New Jersey will be talking about this event which is great publicity for next time. Gossip is profitable. ‘Did you hear what Prince Daniel did last night?’ ‘Oh, do tell.’ ‘He was at the Marquess’ benefit with the King of Hawaii and they danced so close it was positively obscene’ ‘Oh my word! You saw it?!’” She said, putting on voices for her imaginary conversation.

“Shut up,” Danny told her.

“Look, I know that alphas can be forward. I’m an alpha, and I’ve been forward with omegas. Just promise me one thing.”

“What?” he asked, warily.

“Try not to have too much sex before the wedding night. If you get knocked up...” she snorted at the end, unable to keep her laughter in check or finish her sentence.

Danny slapped her arm. “I said shut up!”

*  
Steve was a perfect gentleman as he led Danny to the carriage. Although he sat inside with Danny, he seemed to be itching to drive; torn between that and wanting to spend the time with Danny. But he settled knowing that Lori and his own guard were up top with the driver making sure everything was secure on the way back to the palace.

For his part, Danny had begun to wonder if he was softening to Steve but decided that the entire evening had just been a head rush, most likely brought on by the wine they’d been drinking. It was a regular part of these kinds of dinners that he hadn’t even noticed how much he might have drunk until he’d exited into the fresh air of a crisp New Jersey summer evening.

He refused to put stock into the way in which he allowed Steve to dance with him or laugh with him, or in how Steve had been... endearing. And even if he did think about it, the question was whether this is how Steve really was, or just the act he put on for one night.

Arriving at the palace, Steve stepped out first and held the door open for Danny, not allowing the footman to do his job.

“I had a nice time tonight,” he said as he escorted Danny to his rooms.

“As did I,” Danny agreed. “But I always do at Grace’s events so...” he left it hanging.

“Which is your way of not admitting I had anything to do with how much you enjoyed it.”

“Hmm,” Danny put in, noncommittally. “You didn’t make it _worse_...”

“Well, that is something,” Steve replied. Reaching Danny’s door, Steve gave a nod of his head. “Have a good night.”

“Good night. Your Majesty,” Danny said. He saw the twinkle in Steve’s eyes, liking how his title sounded on Danny’s lips.


	6. Courtship Day 3

His mother was first to the breakfast table, which surprised him. This wasn’t normal. And because it wasn’t normal, he knew she had an ulterior motive, but she stayed silent beyond basic morning small talk and sat reading - acting like it was some kind of important document.

Deciding to just ignore the weirdness, Danny ate his breakfast in peace, nursing a morning cup of coffee.

Eventually, Clara put down her scroll with a thump and stared at him.

He pulled at his waistcoat. “Here we go,” he muttered and then leaned forward and gave her a look, daring her to be the first to broach whatever was on her mind.

“I’ve been hearing all sorts of things. Including something about inappropriate peasant dancing?”

“How?” Danny asked, shoulders raising and hands joining in as he spoke. “How do you hear about things? There’s no reason for any gossip to travel so fast! Seriously, how, already, do you know- ah, ah! _think_ you know - anything?!”

“Oh, my sweet boy. When you’re in my position, you’ll know,” she said almost cryptically but with a sly smile. “And is it so wrong to show an interest in my son’s life? And the King he’s with?”

“I’m not _with_ \- Everyone agreed to give him this week. Personally, I think it’s a little cruel considering that nothing’s going to come of it, but it was agreed. I’m just playing my part.”

“A little too well if you ask me,” she sipped on her juice.

“You weren’t there,” he practically growled. “And I was drinking wine. It was happening before I realized.”

“Danny,” she reached over the table and placed her hand on top of his. “As much fun as it is to watch you like this and tease you about Steven’s interest in you... please, don’t throw away something that has the potential to be wonderful, simply to spite me or anyone else with your stubbornness. I love you and I want you to be happy.”

“I’m not stub- I can admit when I’m wrong, Ma,” he corrected, knowing all too well how stubborn he could be.

She sat back. “All too often it falls on the omega to be the bigger person. We’re the smartest sub-gender by far. I remember many a time I’ve told your father something he wanted to do was stupid and suggested an alternative and guess what... later on, he decided that the alternative was his idea all along.”

“And you let him do that?”

“In private we joke about it. He calls it his royal prerogative.”

“He says that about a lot of things. He says it when we play chess and he concedes before he can lose. Says it’s his prerogative to be unsporting,” Danny said.

Clara nodded. “In public I back him up because the country needs to think he’s a strong, infallible king. One day you’ll do the same. You’re very much like me even if you don’t want to admit it. I’ve had to bite my tongue a lot for the sake of the country.”

“What does all of this have to do with Steven?”

“The King of Hawaii is headstrong, cocky. He feels he has a lot to prove. He’s going to need someone by his side to support him, to defer to him, to give him the credit, to put him in his place - _privately_ \- when he needs it, to shore him up, to be strong _for_ and _with_ him. He’s made an excellent choice. And from the sound of it, whether you want to admit it or not, you’re beginning to fall for that alpha charm.”

“It was one dance!” he maintained before deflating in order to go back to the more serious side of their conversation. “Ma, I don’t know that I can be like you. And even then, I want my marriage to be more than just acting as a support structure.”

“I love your father,” she said. “Love is important and I wouldn’t want you to marry unless you felt it was right. But marriage is also hard work and compromise. Worse so when there’s the added pressure of running a country. And you’ve been compromising and working hard at things these last few days, don’t think I don’t know what goes on in my own palace with my own children. As for last night?” she shrugged. “It wasn’t the wine, darling. I know you don’t do _anything_ unless you want to. _Especially_ dancing.”

“I... hate you,” he said.

“I’m your mother, I know when you’re lying,” she said in such a way that he didn’t know if she meant about hating her, or about all the things he’d been saying for days about hating Steve. Knowing her, it was probably both.

*

“I don’t particularly like being summoned in my own home,” Danny said as he met Chin in the foyer and the Earl escorted him through the corridors towards the west wing. “Frankly, my parents are the only ones I’ve ever allowed to do that before.”

“I’m sure the King will be flattered to know he’s in such rare company,” Chin said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

“I should be the one doing the summoning,” Danny mumbled as he walked with the foreign alpha. Chin gave him a look and ignored the bait of the statement. After all, if he wasn’t careful he could insult either his own king or Danny with whatever retort he came up with. But Danny knew what the man was thinking and sighed, shaking his head lightly. “You know what I mean,” he then said.

“Of course, your highness. And the king means no disrespect, he just feels that our guest quarters are an ideal place to meet in order to finalize the plans for the upcoming ball.”

Danny stopped in his tracks. “Damnit. I forgot about that. The invitations will go out too late, at least for the farther away countries.” He may not have wanted the ball to happen, but he also didn’t want to look bad in front of other royals - he held pride in the events in his kingdom, his palace.

“The invitations went out two days ago,” Chin told him, trying to be reassuring but instead Danny was surprised. Maybe even a little angry.

“What?!” he asked. “I never approved a guest list.”

“The king took care of that with some input from your mother and sisters.”

“You... what?!” he was getting sick of being in this perpetual surprised/angry cycle. For the last few days people kept springing things on him, and it all started with Steve’s arrival at the palace. “Why am I the last to know about this?”

“I can’t answer that,” Chin told him. “But you had just argued with the King and had decided to stay in your chambers.”

Danny could get angry about decisions made without him, but for once in his life he decided to roll with it. This week had become turbulent but it would all settle down again once the Hawaiians were gone. “That’s what I get for sulking, huh?” he said and allowed Chin to share the joke with him.

“There are still plenty of decisions needing made about the event,” he said as the door was opened to the guest rooms. Steve was sitting on the plush sofa, tucked into a corner with one leg on and one leg hanging off the end. Kono was in the armchair next to it with a pile of scrolls around her that her eyes darted between.

“We sent two messengers, I’m convinced we’ll have caught them before they left for home,” Steve told her then looked up and smiled as Danny arrived. “Hey, just in time, Kamekona is just about to bring out samples of food for the ball.”

“Please tell me there’s some real food on the menu and not all... Hawaiian stuff.”

“I-” Steve gave looks to everyone else in the room and no one seemed to want to pitch in. “Okay, so I can’t guarantee that.”

“Listen, I’ll have a chat with Freddy, he’s our top chef, he’s amazing,” Danny came around to the couch and shoved at Steve’s leg so that he could sit down. “He also has a bit of an inventive streak so he’ll probably want to pick Kamekona’s brain for some ideas. Heaven forbid he puts any Hawaiian influence into what he makes me, but he’ll have fun. Come on then, show me where you are with the planning,” he said and beckoned for everyone to catch him up to speed.

*

They didn’t realize how much time had passed, but it was hours later that the samples of food from lunch began to wear off and Danny’s stomach grumbled. The guest list met with Danny’s approval on the New Jersey side of things, and throughout the day they were receiving the RSVPs that all seemed to be keen to attend. The food had been discussed as had decorations and table layouts. Danny had organized their music options and assigned various members of the staff to roles during the setup and for the ball itself to make sure the evening ran smoothly.  
Another RSVP was delivered to their room and Chin smiled as he read it for them. “You were right, we caught them before they left Georgia so we _will_ be welcoming a delegation from California.”

“I knew Hart wouldn’t miss this,” Steve said.

Chin read on. “He’s put an extra note on here that since they aren’t home currently, they may need help to source new masks for the evening. He’s asking if you can organize that for their arrival.”

“What does he mean ‘masks’?”

“Oh,” Steve said, immediately bracing for a backlash to what he was about to say. “Did I not tell you we decided to theme the ball when we sent out the invitations? Nothing too over the top but we thought it would be fun to have a masquerade.”

Danny threw his quill down onto the table and sat back. “I’m the last to know everything,” he said. “I’ve been here all afternoon and only _now_ I hear about costuming?”

“Oops,” Steve winced.

Danny groaned. “I’m not keen on masks.”

Steve’s eyes widened. “Right. The claustrophobia. I didn’t think.”

“No, it’s not that. I just think it’s too easy to hide behind a mask, things get awkward if you think you’re talking to someone who then turns out to be someone else... not to mention that a lot of people take advantage of their masks to... behave inappropriately.”

“We could send follow up messages that we’re changing things,” Steve suggested.

“I hate when events get changed last minute, especially when you have guests coming along with very little planning time on short notice. We’ll keep the theme. I’ll just stay away from conversation,” Danny said. “On that note, I think it’s time we finish for the day.”

“Stay for dinner,” Steve tried to insist, standing up as Danny did.

“Bridget and I, we have plans. Nothing big, but we like to spend evenings reading together once a week. I’d hate to disappoint her, she’s been really enjoying the book we’re on at the moment.”

“Of course, I understand. I might spend my evening reading, too. Your father gave me a book about New Jersey, actually. Maybe I should use it to plan for tomorrow.”

“You do that,” Danny said curiously and took his leave.

*

Bridget closed the book after they finished another chapter. Curled up on the bed with her older brother she burrowed into his side. She was clearly sleepy but fighting it.

“I can’t wait until I’m older and someone like Steve comes to sweep me off my feet. It’ll be just like a fairytale. Like my book.”

“You think Steve walked out of a fairytale?” He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to lull her.

“Hmmmhmmm,” she sighed. “He’s handsome, and strong, and brave. And out of anyone who has ever shown any interest in you, he’s the first one I really believe could put up with you,” she giggled at the end. 

He tickled her stomach. “Put up with me?!”

“Yes!” She laughed and shrieked until he stopped, then settled against him again and slipped into a more reflective mood. “I’m going to miss you when you go to Hawaii.”

“Hey,” he said, hugging her close. “I don’t want to go anywhere. It’s why I’m not going to be accepting his proposal.”

“But Danny you must!” she insisted. “You deserve to be happy.”

“I _am_ happy. I’m here at home, with my family.”

“Things change, Danny. You can’t stay still forever.”

“When’d you get to be so wise?”

“D’uh, I’ve always been. It’s not my fault you think of me like I’m still five years old,” she patted his chest. “I like Steve.”

He sighed. “He charmed you too, huh?"

“I want you to have him for yours."

“Let’s just… wait and see.” He told her, not committing either way.


	7. Courtship Day 4

“I asked for horses to be prepared for us,” Steve told him as they met in the foyer that morning. “What’s her name again? Jenny?”

“Jenna,” Danny corrected. “Did you clear things with Lori?” He asked, knowing his guard and assistant would want to keep Danny safe.

“I did, and your mother was keen to make sure Lori remembered to act as your chaperone on this trip, too. I assured her I would also bring someone along and Max volunteered. We’re to meet both of them at the stables.”

The walk was reasonably short and Lori was ready with Danny’s horse when they got there.

“She’s beautiful,” Steve remarked.

“This is Misty,” Danny said as he took her reins. “We got her when she was about a year old and she’s been with me for a long time.” Misty and Danny had a great, trusting relationship. The mare was a light gray color with a pristinely brushed mane and tail and bright, intelligent eyes. She was fast enough that any other owner would want to race her but not Danny. Sure he’d let her run on occasion, but he valued her for more than her speed. “Wherever I inevitably move when I’m married, she’s coming with me,” he said.

“My horse at home, his name is Silver. I’ve never been as attached to him, but I understand the sentiment.” He looked around a little. “So who am I riding today,” he asked.

Jenna led over an older, dark brown horse for Steve and he didn’t look too impressed. “This is Toro. He can be a little pig-headed at times, so you may need to show some patience with him.”

Danny, who had already mounted his horse, began to giggle. Steve stayed rooted to the spot, the last of the four to be ready to leave.

“You know,” he said. “As a guest in this kingdom, I feel maybe you should give up your horse and let me ride her.”

“Ah,” Danny said. “She’s my horse, only I ride her. So I suggest that you get on yours and try to keep up.” He turned Misty and waited for Lori before the two of them galloped away, Max already on their heels though he was never much of a rider and fell behind.

Jenna smiled politely at Steve and thrust the reins at him. “Show him who’s boss, Your Majesty.”

“You talking about the horse or the Prince?”

*

Once Steve had caught up, Danny slowed to allow them to ride side by side. Max and Lori did the same, trailing behind the two royals. Danny had glanced back a few times, and the two seemed to be getting on well, laughing and joking occasionally.

“Betas always make friends more easily than the rest of us,” Danny commented as he looked ahead again. The trail had a slight incline as they headed through a sparse meadow area just outside the city.

“I think for alphas and omegas, there’s a much stronger sense of belonging together in a pair,” Steve said.

“What does that mean to you?” Danny asked. “Is it about love or some kind of physical compatibility... or do you simply decide based on the person who is best suited on paper?”

“Can’t it be all three?” Steve tried, but Danny’s headshake answered that. “For me personally, I think there’s an instinct that immediately draws you to a person. After that, love grows over time. And if the person you love happens to be the best person for you politically, then you’re in luck. Considering my family history, you’d think marrying politically wouldn’t be encouraged.”

“Was it?”

“Well, no, not really. But for someone who preached about marrying for love, my mother - control freak that she was - had someone in mind for me when I was younger. If she were still alive, she’d be pressuring me in that direction more.”

“You’re telling me that your mother wouldn’t have wanted you to court me?” Danny asked and then stuck his bottom lip out in consideration. “Smart lady. She and I have something in common.”

Steve snorted his laugh. “My father would have loved you,” he said. “And when I told Joe of my plans, he approved, though I know that once upon a time he supported my mother’s suggestion. But he also knows that once I know what I want, there’s no forcing me off that path.”

Danny glanced back over at Steve again. “Is that directed at me, too?”

Steve shrugged. “I don’t give up easily.”

“You can’t force someone to love you.”

“That’s true, and I wouldn’t want to.”

“So when you go home from here empty-handed...?”

“I still don’t believe I will,” Steve brought Toro to a stop. Or maybe Toro had wanted to and Steve went with it, Danny couldn’t quite tell. “I believe we have something good going on; I think we make a great team. When I arrived you told me you hated me yet in the last two days, I’m sure I’ve heard you say some flattering things about me. I think you’ve worked out I’m not the boy you thought I was, not then and certainly not now. Maybe you’re not ready to admit it to yourself, but you will. I have faith in you,” he said then dug his heels into Toro’s sides to make him move again, the horse cantering off happily.

*

The ride had taken them into a reserve that had more dense woodlands in a variety of tall, hardwood trees, but there were clearings dotted around. In the distance there was the sound of a waterfall and closer, the sound of a creek burbling as it meandered.

As Toro came to another stop, Steve looked around and then declared that this was a good area for them to have lunch. Max and Lori were carrying the supplies on their horses and helped Steve lay things out.

Max then stood aside with Danny. “As much as my primary duty is as a court physician, I am here to observe as a chaperone and make sure that both you and the king... behave.”

Danny put his hand on Max’s shoulder. “Trust me, Max. Nothing untoward is going to happen. It’s just lunch.”

“A romantic picnic lunch,” Max pointed out. “And the king is an alpha with certain intentions. And urges. It is my duty to-”

“Lori!” Danny called to her before Max could complete his sentence. “Take Max with you to scout the area and then please, enjoy some downtime. Things are fine here.”

“Of course, your Highness,” she said. “If you need me, you know what to do,” she said, referring to their codes.

Danny knelt on the blanket that was laid out and watched as Steve plated up various finger foods. “Please tell me there’s normal food here.”

“Every bite came from your kitchens,” Steve told him. “Except for one thing, but I’m saving that for later.”

As they began eating, Danny moaned in appreciation. He hadn’t realized how hungry the ride had made him. Steve had cleverly laid the blanket in front of a few boulders so both men had something to lean back against as they ate with plates on their laps.

“I always thought you knew,” Steve said, seemingly out of the blue and Danny didn’t know how to react.

“Knew what?”

“That I liked you. That it was why I paid attention to you; that I picked you.”

“Picked _on_ me,” Danny corrected.

“Teased, sure, but I always thought you were in on the joke.”

“I’ve got a thick skin,” Danny said after he swallowed the last of his food and put his plate aside. “But, for example, the game we played where someone was the fox and chased everyone and the last person caught became the fox in the next game? Every time you were the fox you’d chase me, then grab someone else, chase me, grab someone else, and keep going like that until it was just me left. And I’d be out of breath by then and you’d just keep stalking me and stalking me until the other kids got bored and you’d finally catch me and we’d tumble to the ground. I sprained my ankle one time when you did that, other times I ripped my clothes or broke a toy that was in my pocket. And that’s just what happened playing one measly game. Everything just piled up, and it was like you had it in for me.”

“That’s not what it was.”

“Then how was it?” Danny asked, but Steve wasn’t quick to answer. “I know alphas aren’t good at talking about their feelings, but how do you expect to have any kind of relationship with me if you can’t explain yourself? Because right now all I have is my versions of things and they don’t look good for you.”

Steve sighed. “Sometimes I just wanted to impress you. Or protect you. And I didn’t really know how to express it very well, I admit that. I liked chasing you, you know? Take my time, use the excuse to get close to you. But I never meant for anything bad to happen. Do you remember the time when we were in, I think, Oregon? It was winter, there had been a big snowball fight. You got sick.”

“I remember,” Danny said, watching Steve’s expression as he recounted the story. “I remember you got close and shoved a snowball right down my shirt.”

“I guess that’s the one time I thought something _was_ my fault, but even then everyone told me it wasn’t. I was really worried, so I sat with you the whole time. I read to you, I made sure you kept warm, I probably got in the way a lot but your mother was very patient with me.”

“Why don’t I remember you being there?”

“I guess because you were out of it with the fever; it took about two days to break. I’d have still been there when you were better but we got called back to Hawaii urgently and missed the rest of the summit.”

Danny wasn’t sure what to say. He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He remembered being sick; he was pretty sure his mother had been there a lot to take care of him along with a doctor, and he vaguely knew he’d had some really weird dreams, but no memory of Steven being there. But come to think of it, those weird dreams did feature a character from a book he’d liked as a kid. Maybe he’d been responding to Steve reading from it?

“I was never sure if you knew I was there or not, I guess I thought you could tell somehow. I’m not telling you this to win any favors, I just want to make sure you know that if I knew anything I had done had hurt you, that anything was my fault? I’m not good at apologizing but I’d have been right there making it up to you somehow. I’ve always thought gestures were more important than words,” he shrugged at the end, downplaying his discomfort with talking about things.

“I’m kind of proud of you right now,” Danny said.

“Yeah?”

“Opening up like that when you don’t really like doing it? I appreciate it. Thank you,” he said as he kept Steve’s eye. There were long seconds where Danny felt hyper-aware of his heartbeat.

“You’re welcome, Danno” the alpha returned then leaned in closer, going for the kiss but Danny pulled back and cleared his throat, breaking the moment.

“I’ve never liked that nickname, either.”

“Really? I think it suits you and it sounds good,” Steve said, acting as if the aborted kiss hadn’t happened.

Danny looked to the sky before saying, “Fine, but if any of my family or friends pick it up, there will be hell to pay. Only you can use it,” he warned, adding, “sparingly.”

Steve seemed happy with that, his alpha side preening as he smiled. He didn’t need to say anything as his face spoke volumes. Instead, he reached into a bag nearby. “Speaking of gestures,” he said. “I brought these for dessert.” He produced something that looked like a donut and offered it to Danny.

“What is it?”

“We call it a malasada. Kamekona whipped up a batch for us. I’m pretty sure I’ve found something Hawaiian that you’ll like.”

Danny was wary, but he took the offered pastry and bit into it. “Oh my god,” he mumbled around the mouthful.

“See?!” Steve replied, proud of himself for this, too. “It’s good, huh?”

“This is spectacular.”

“When we get back to Hawaii, you can have as many as you want,” Steve said. And for once, he didn’t correct Steve on his assumption that Danny would be setting foot on his Islands.

*

As the area was becoming more heavily wooded, they decided to walk further. Danny knew the area though not well. He’d been here before a lot as a kid but even then he’d never paid much attention to the route up, however, he knew the views from up here were spectacular and he was looking forward to seeing them again.

“We call it Crater View,” he said as he pushed through some low-hanging branches, holding in the desire to let them twang back at Steve. “You can see right down over the city and even all the way to New York.”

The trees finally thinned out and there was about twenty feet of grass that tapered to a rocky and muddy edge. Danny stopped a safe distance from the drop and smiled as he looked over everything from above.

“You’re right. That’s quite a view,” Steve said as he stood beside him, Danny’s shoulder touching his bicep.

“I like how peaceful it can seem from up here,” Danny mused. “It makes everything seem small, puts things into perspective. And at the same time, it reminds me just how many people there are in this country who look to my father and my family to keep them safe.”

“What about that?” Steve asked, pointing to a stone structure about a hundred yards from where they were.

“That, of course, is something a military man like yourself would spot. It’s an old watchtower, I think. Maybe just an old observatory.”

“Let’s go see,” Steve said and took Danny by the elbow and led him towards it.

“It’s a relic and falling apart,” Danny said but Steve ignored him and went inside. He sighed and followed. It felt cold inside. It was thin and small and dark. A spiral staircase that had broken away after about six or seven steps led up to where the main window slit was. Steve seemed to enjoy looking around though there wasn’t much to see.

“It’s probably been used for a lot of things since it was built. I’m sure it’s got a past that was bloody during ancient wars but I’m also sure it’s been used more recently as shelter. And maybe for two people just seeking some alone time,” he said, huffing in a slightly amused breath as he put his hands on his hips.

“In the cold and the damp in here?” Danny wrinkled his nose. “I can think of much better places.”

Steve sidled closer. “Things can happen in the spur of the moment,” he said as he placed his hands on Danny’s hips and bent his knees as he moved in close. “Imagine two people traveling through when a big rainstorm hits and they need shelter. They stumble upon this place, tired, wet, cold... They come inside and the alpha notices how the omega is shivering... they huddle close, able to share warmth.” His tone dropped, his words coming out breathy and low, lips moving dangerously close to Danny’s. Everything was slow and Danny felt like he could just slide gently into his alpha and just-

He pushed away and ran a hand over his forehead, berating himself for his thoughts. “Things like that don’t really happen,” he said and felt his heart rate spike and searched for a reason and an excuse to escape. “It’s not good for my claustrophobia in here.” He darted out and breathed deeply.

Steve came out behind him, a hand on his shoulder. “You okay? Just breathe steadily.”

“I’m fine. I don’t know why- I mean I usually only panic if I can’t find a way out but there’s a big open doorway right there.”

“Maybe it wasn't claustrophobia,” Steve suggested. “Maybe you were scared of something else.”

“Yeah? Like what?”

“Like your feelings,” Steve said and Danny just stared at him.

“What are you talking about? My feelings are just fine-”

“Really?” Steve interrupted him. “You’re not talking yourself out of things? Holding yourself back?”

“From what?” Danny dared, squaring his shoulders.

“From this,” Steve reached for him, pulling him close. A hand cupped the back of Danny’s head while the other wrapped around his back and their chests collided. Steve’s lips pressed against Danny’s in a bruising kiss. Despite tensing in surprise, Danny succumbed quickly. His fingers tightening into Steve’s coat and holding on as he felt himself savor the moment.

Steve slowly released Danny’s lips, breath mingling, eyes trying to focus, but they were standing too close and somehow unwilling to part further. “That was-” Danny began, unsure what to say or how to say it.

“A long time coming,” Steve finished for him.

He wasn’t sure who initiated their next kiss but already it felt easy and natural. Danny’s arms moved over Steve’s shoulders and around his neck and he lifted higher on his toes while Steve held him. There was something about the alpha’s entire presence that wilted Danny and somehow, despite always hating the idea of an omega falling into an alpha’s arms... he kind of liked it, liked strong arms around him, liked the security of them.

Breathing heavily, Steve trailed a hand over Danny’s cheek before loosening his hold on the omega. “That wasn’t so bad,” he said, needing to gather his own wits.

“No, it wasn’t,” Danny agreed.

Steve smiled, and his hand grasped into Danny’s as he led him back the way they had come. “If you like stunning views, then you’ll love Hawaii. Oahu has some of the most amazing scenery. I’d be happy to show them to you.”

“New Jersey is my home,” Danny said with a sigh, wistfully.

It took a moment while Steve studied him before he said anything else. “You’ve always known marriage would take you somewhere else.”

“In the abstract sense of my future duty, sure. Doesn’t mean I’m ready for it to happen,” he answered. Steve let go of Danny’s hand and walked closer again to the cliff face and its sheer drop. “Don’t go too close to the edge,” Danny warned.

“Alright, _omega_ ,” Steve said, with emphasis on Danny’s sub-gender.

Danny wrinkled his nose. “Don’t use that omegas-are-overly-cautious thing on me. Locals know the land around here isn’t always stable. We’ve had landslides. I’m educating you, is all. If you still want to risk your life, then on you go,” he said.

Steve put his hand out placatingly. “Okay, fine, I defer to your greater knowledge,” he said as he slipped into a bow. ‘Slip’ being the operative word as Steve’s foot disturbed the loose dirt and he fell to the ground. Very quickly Danny realized Steve was faking it for effect but in that first split second there had been the possibility of it being real.

Danny’s heart was racing, and he pressed a hand over it. “What the hell are you doing?!” he yelled at him as he stepped closer, looking down at the laughing man who was now lying on his back on the grass.

He reached for Danny but the omega backed up with a muttered ‘don’t you dare’. In response, Steve turned so he was on all fours and then lurched up at Danny, taking him down to the ground with him in a tackle that had them in a tangle on the grass.

“Got you,” Steve said as he leaned over Danny.

“This wasn’t a game of Foxes,” Danny said.

“But catching you to take you home with me has always been what I wanted,” Steve agreed, his eyes roaming down over Danny’s prone body and back up again. “Game or not,” he finished.

Danny took a breath, louder than he realized. Or maybe everything else around them had just gone weirdly silent. And he had no idea how his hand had made its way to Steve’s shoulder, but as Steve bent his head down to start kissing Danny, the omega was happy to let his fingers trace up to the nape of Steve’s neck. The blood rushed in Danny’s ears and something in his stomach fluttered as he let out a soft, involuntary sound. It spurred Steve on and he moved further on top of Danny. Their noses bumped as the kisses changed angle, deepening, tongues meeting in a tentative touch before licking against each other.

The world had narrowed to just them and the heat their bodies shared, the sound of clothing rustling, the feel of lips and tongue.

There was a noise behind them of twigs snapping and an ‘oh’ of surprise. It made Steve lift his head on a growl, hands tightening on Danny.

“Down boy,” Danny told him. “Not your territory.” He lifted his head back so that he could see upside down that Max was standing there shifting uncomfortably while Lori crossed her arms.

Steve let his head drop into Danny’s neck and he breathed deeply. He pressed his lips to Danny’s temple before getting up onto his knees. “They’re doing their jobs,” he said then reached a hand down to Danny to help him into a sitting position before directing his words at the betas. “Though I’m pretty sure kissing is allowed.”

Danny lifted his hand to his head and ran his fingers through his hair to make sure there wasn’t any grass or debris tangled there. Happy, he got to his feet alongside Steve. He pressed a hand down his clothes to straighten them and walked back over to where Lori stood, with her raised eyebrow and a held-in smirk.

He pointed a finger at her. “If you mention one word of this to my mother or my sisters...” his warning trailed off as he brushed by her.

“They’d be happy to hear things are going well,” Lori reasoned, turning her head to follow his movement.

“That’s why I don’t want them to know about it,” he threw back.

*

Steve had held the reins while Danny mounted Misty for their return trip to the city. He looked over to where Toro was grazing and then made a decision. Without knowing how it happened, Danny found himself sitting forward in the saddle with Steve climbing on behind him, pressing close and holding the reins in front, keeping control.

“What are you doing? Get off!”

“Toro is older and it’s best he doesn’t carry a heavy load.”

“And Misty should carry double?”

“She’s fine.”

“Are you seriously coveting my horse right now?”

“Toro is... frustrating and slow. He really doesn’t like me much. I don’t think he likes anybody.”

“So you’re commandeering Misty? Maybe she doesn’t like you either, you think about that?”

“She likes you. Think of yourself as a buffer.”

Steven didn’t give Danny much choice, he had Misty turn and walk before they could settle the argument and Danny was left sitting on his own horse while the alpha took control. They were well on their way back to the city when he said, “Toro likes plenty of people. Just so you know.”

*

By the time they reached the palace, Danny went straight to the kitchens and to Freddy to get a quick dinner and then retire to his chambers. Once he was alone, he tried to read but his mind kept getting distracted so he’d given up and drawn the curtain closed and gone to bed.

But he couldn’t help replaying moments from the day in his mind’s eye. From Steve’s kisses to the feel of his body tight and close as they had ridden back. Danny had felt _everything_ very clearly as they’d moved in the saddle.

He couldn’t help himself. He reached under the covers and pushed his hand into his underwear, deft fingers touching himself, feeling the wetness already there. With two fingers inside and an imagination filling in what little blanks there seemed to be about Steve, it wasn’t long before he had to bite down on his lower lip to stop any noise escaping as he came. He didn’t do that kind of thing often, and if you’d told him just last week who he’d be getting himself off to he’d have laughed. His world was turned upside down in so many ways and usually that would terrify him. It _should_ terrify him. So why didn’t it?


	8. Courtship Day 5

Danny stood on his balcony, arms resting on the wall as he looked over the gardens of the palace and watched as Steve stretched after his run. Much like the last time Danny had seen him working out, Steve was in just a pair of short breeches and no shirt. The sight had, if he was being honest, never been unwelcome. But today he felt he was giving himself more permission to admit that he liked it.

Steve had spotted him; had waved and bowed and had continued knowing Danny was watching. The omega sighed and went back inside his rooms. He’d dressed informally and since he didn’t know yet what the plans were for the day, he hadn’t put much effort into his appearance - his shirt was still half unbuttoned, his waistcoat loose.

He walked through the palace and out into the gardens. “Good morning,” he said as he approached the King.

“Yes, it is,” Steve replied, hands on his hips, chest wide and with a sheen of sweat that tried to distract Danny. “The New Jersey summer has been good to me. The gardens are beautiful.”

“We’re known for them.”

Steve nodded. “But I do miss the ocean. My palace has a beachfront. I’m used to going for a swim as part of my routine.”

“Well, you know, New Jersey is a coastal country. The Atlantic ocean is right there,” he waved a hand in the general direction of the sea.

“I’m aware. My ship is still docked in your harbor,” he said with a bit of a face.

Danny nodded and stuck out his bottom lip. “Admittedly, the harbor and the docks aren’t our best feature,” he said. “But along the southern coast there’s some beautiful areas. Even a beach or two. Sand and everything. You might like it.”

“Okay, let’s do it.”

“Do what?” Danny asked.

“Let’s go. You talked me into it. We can spend the afternoon there. I’ll bring Kono along, too. She loves the water, she’s practically half-dolphin.”

“Oh,” Danny replied in understanding. “No, I didn’t mean for us to go. I just thought you might like it.”

“I’m not turning down the opportunity to see you in swimwear,” Steve said as he came up to Danny, put his hand on the omega’s hip and reached to place a kiss on his forehead.

*

Stella had knocked on Danny’s door while he was getting ready to leave. Although showing concern as they talked, she also had a smile on her face. “I’m just saying you need to be careful. That’s all.”

“I’m well aware of what’s going on and what I’m doing. You really think I’m going to let him do anything I don’t want?”

“Of course not. I wouldn’t dare insult my strong omega brother in such a way,” she said with an exaggerated pout. “I was actually talking about going in the water. Does he even know?”

Danny stopped what he was doing. “I haven’t told him anything. But it’s okay. I’m fine with being near the water and if I do end up having to go to Hawaii I’m going to have to get used to it, right?”

“Listen to you,” she teased. “This from the omega who would have punched King Steven on arrival if he could have and thrown him straight back out into the street. Now you’re talking about being married and living in Hawaii.”

“I think I threw up in my mouth a little,” he scrunched his face up and she laughed.

“So I guess he has charms after all. Maybe I should insist on an extra chaperone today.”

“All I need is Lori, she’s had my back for years. And Steve mentioned bringing another one of his friends along with him.”

“Alright,” Stella placated him and then teased again. “Mom is going to be so pleased with herself.”

*

They took separate carriages on the journey that lasted a short few hours. On arrival, Steve and Kono had stripped to their swimwear and were into the water quickly. It was good for Danny to see how they were together and to see how at home they were by and in the ocean. It brought things home starkly for him that Hawaii was a collection of islands out in the Pacific. Moving there would likely mean a lot of travel by ship even just going between them for royal duties and back to the mainland any time he’d need to go to events.

He had Lori and Max with him and he helped set up a few things while Lori made sure that they were left alone on what was a reasonably busy beach. Kono was back out of the water quicker than her King and she dried off before coming to sit near Danny.

“This was a great idea,” she told him. “Swimming is a big part of Steve’s life. Anything related to the Navy; it’s ingrained in him.”

“He said you loved the water, too.”

“I do. But for recreation. I surf as much as I can back home. There’s nothing quite like being on a wave in the early morning.”

“When I hear all this stuff about Hawaii, it just adds to the pile of what’s so opposite of what I like. Surfing, beaches, ocean, early mornings, an infuriating amount of sunshine all year long... moving there, it’s just not a great fit for me.”

“You’ll adapt. We’re not really that different. And I know Hawaii will charm you as much as its king has.”

“When I make a decision, I’m going to have to factor in a lot more than just how I might feel about him; positive or negative. And that includes considering the possibility of another suitor, maybe in a country that I fit more.”

Kono snorted a short laugh then apologized. “I’m sorry, I just... I don’t see that happening. Not because you aren’t desirable, but... I mean, Steve took a knock in confidence when he found out that you had all these negative opinions of him, but when he returned yesterday, he was back to the confidence he had on his way here. And that alpha? He’s not letting anyone else near you.”

“We made a deal. If I say no, he leaves.”

“Uh-huh. And just how many possible loopholes are there in your deal?”

Danny narrowed his eyes. “I couldn’t think of any at the time... but he did agree suspiciously fast.”

“Yeah, he’s definitely sure there’s a way around it all somehow, and I’d place a bet that one of those ways is to discourage anyone else who’d approach you,” Kono finished and got back to her feet before heading over to chat with Max.

Danny stood. As much as he had no plans to go into the water, it did make sense to loosen some of his layers. He also hated getting sand in his clothing, so it seemed best to not have the clothing on in the first place. He stripped down to his underwear and kept his loose flowing shirt on. He walked closer to the water’s edge and lifted a hand to shield his eyes as he watched for Steve who was cutting through the water impressively. As he approached land, he was able to stand in the shallows, water dripping off him as he walked closer.

Danny tapped his foot and crossed his arms. “Would you get in the way if I wanted to marry someone who wasn’t you?”

“Where did this come from?” Steve asked, confused.

“It’s a legitimate question, okay?” Danny asked, shoulders rising. “I just want to know that you’re a man of your word. If I don’t agree to marry you by tomorrow night, then you’re supposed to leave and forget all about it. That was the deal.”

“For a start, you gave me a week and tomorrow night is only the end of the sixth day so I actually have another day, but yes, that was our deal and I will honor it.” Steve came closer and put his hands on Danny’s shoulders. “We’ve come a long way in just a few days, don’t start taking steps backward now, okay?”

Danny nodded and Steve smiled at him. He wrapped his still dripping wet body around Danny and leaned down to kiss him, keeping the press of his lips light and soft and reassuring. As they pulled apart, Danny looked down at himself. “Ugh, now I’m all wet.”

“After one kiss? I’ll take the compliment,” Steve smirked.

Danny slapped his arm. “Not like that, idiot.”

“You’re at the beach, Danny. What’s the big deal? Come on, come swim with me,” Steve tugged on Danny’s wrist, wanting to pull him towards the ocean.

“No, I don’t swim.”

Steve stopped and gave Danny a look. “You can’t swim?”

“I _can_ swim. Very well. Usually, anyway. But I _don’t_ swim. I don’t like the water.”

“How can you not like the water?”

“I just don’t like it, okay?” Danny said but he could tell by Steve’s face that he wouldn’t be letting it go. He sighed. “Look, when I was a kid I used to love coming here in the summer but when I was about seventeen, I was here with a bunch of friends and two of us decided to race. We got into trouble in a riptide. Billy, he uh, he didn’t make it. His body washed up about a mile south of here.” Danny looked down to where Steve was now holding onto his hand. “His father used to work for us in the palace and Billy always wanted to follow in his footsteps. He was really loyal to my family. So loyal that he did everything he could to save me and died for it. Ever since then, I’ve not gone near the water.”

Steve processed the story, translating it into his understanding of Danny. “It’s not your fault that he died.”

“I’m not so sure about that.”

“You were a kid, Danny. And beyond that, you can’t be responsible for his actions and you can’t second guess yours; it doesn’t lead to anywhere good. Billy died a hero. He wanted to protect you. Don’t diminish his actions by blaming yourself.”

“Easier said than done.”

“It helps if you don’t let the fear get the better of you.”

“And what if it happens again, huh?”

“I can guarantee that it’s not going to happen today. Do I have to remind you that I’m not only an alpha, but I’m a fully trained officer in the Hawaiian Navy? I’m one of the safest people to go into the water with. If you need someone out there, then you need _**me**_ and I promise you that nothing will happen to you. And Kono is right there too, and she’s also pretty good,” he waved off at the end, tacking it on so he didn’t seem entirely braggadocious.

Danny didn’t answer, but Steve took his silence as acquiescence. He took a step back and pulled Danny with him. A few more steps and Danny’s feet were wet, the waves lapping at his calves. With more slow coaxing, he had Danny out in the water up to his waist, but by now Danny’s fingers were holding tightly to Steve’s biceps, especially each time a wave came in and rocked them.

“Try not to think about it,” Steve suggested.

“That’s difficult when I’m literally surrounded by something I fear.”

“This is one of the reasons you’re hesitant to marry me, isn’t it,” Steve said and Danny glanced up at him for a moment before keeping his eyes on the water again. “Moving to Hawaii, being surrounded by water, traveling by it all the time.”

“Yes,” Danny admitted.

“Hey,” Steve lifted Danny’s head with gentle fingers under his chin. “I’m not going to let anything happen to you. Here or anywhere else. Trust me.”

Danny was drawn in by Steve’s eyes. He lifted onto his toes and pulled Steve’s head down so they could kiss. Concentrating on how little clothing they were wearing rather than the fact that he was chest-deep in the ocean was the best kind of distraction he could hope for. Steve lifted Danny up and the omega wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist as the move brought their heads onto a more even level. In the next moment, Steve let himself drop into the water, taking Danny with him. Their heads bobbed under the surface for just a moment but it was enough to make Danny sputter.

“I wasn’t ready!” he complained.

Steve splashed at him and Danny’s mouth gaped open, only closing as Steve splashed again. “Have some fun, Danny!” he laughed.

Danny shoved his hands through the top of the water, creating the biggest splash that he could and directed it at the alpha king.

*

Danny surprised himself as to how long he stayed with Steve in the water. A mixture of splashing and swimming led to more of holding each other and Danny found his fears easing and he remembered how he had once really enjoyed being in the ocean. It was plain to see how talented Steve was in the water, able to stay underwater comfortably for much longer than Danny expected, and swimming like he was half-fish as he had circled around Danny.

Dripping wet as they came back to shore, both men went to their carriages to have privacy while drying off and changing into fresh clothing.

Still dressed informally, the group of five ate and enjoyed each other's company before playing a few hands with the deck of cards Kono had brought with her. It only ended when Steve insisted that Danny was cheating somehow as he kept winning, despite Danny’s insistence that he was just talented when it came to distinguishing bluffing from the truth.

Steve overruled all other arrangements for their carriage rides back, asserting that he be with Danny, allowing Max and Kono to sit together in the rear carriage and with Lori riding with the driver to keep them safe.

It wasn’t long into the ride that Steve’s intentions were made clear as he boxed Danny into the corner and attacked his neck with peppered kisses and nips before seeking his lips. The bumps in the road couldn’t distract them as the world narrowed to just them and a growing passion in their kisses that translated into the movements of their hands as they held onto each other, running fingertips underneath layers of clothes and allowing the carriage’s rocking to spur them on. Danny found himself sliding down in the seat and he twisted his body out of the awkward position, getting one leg up onto the cushioning and the other pressed to the carriage floor to keep himself steady while Steve made himself comfortable between Danny’s thighs.

Steve kissed down Danny’s chin and into his neck, sucking and lightly biting. “I was dreaming about you last night,” he said. “And at a certain ‘moment’, I woke up.” Danny could feel the smirk on Steve’s lips and smiled himself in response.

“Are you telling me you made a mess of the sheets in the guest bedroom?”

“Uh-huh,” Steve replied as his lips reached down onto what bare area of Danny’s chest was on display, his hand moving down and cupping Danny’s groin through his clothes, fingers pressing underneath Danny’s dick and rubbing in a slow circle. “I love that sound.”

“What sound?” Danny asked.

“You don’t know you do it, do you?” Steve lifted his head so he could see Danny’s face. “It’s a little moan you do then bite off with a gasp. And I can’t wait to hear it when I’m finally able to get you naked.”

Danny reached for Steve’s hand and lifted it away from his body. “That day can’t be today,” he reminded him.

Steve leaned down for a soft kiss that Danny happily responded to, but they both knew they had to stop. “You’re right. I don’t particularly want to get back to the palace and have to walk to my guest quarters while sporting a huge hard-on.”

*

Danny had asked Lori to organize dinner for him, so while Max and Kono went back to the west wing, Steve escorted Danny to his quarters. Standing outside the door, Steve leaned his hand high on the frame and loomed over Danny.

“Thank you for today,” Steve told him. “It was a good idea. I really needed to get back out into the ocean. And I think you did too.”

“If you fall off a horse you have to get back on eventually, right? I guess I needed the prodding.”

“Tomorrow we should go shopping, get some last things for the ball. I need to pick up masks for the Californians and for myself. And I’m sure we’ll have other things we forgot about, too.”

“We can walk. The stores we’ll need to go to aren’t far from the palace.”

“Sounds good. And maybe while we’re strolling you can enlighten me on what’s going on in that head,” he tapped a finger to Danny’s temple. “I’d like to know what kind of announcement to prepare for tomorrow night.”

“I could tell you, but it’s more fun to keep you in suspense,” Danny teased. He reached his hand out and ran his fingers over the crease in Steve’s pants, feeling the outline of his alpha dick underneath his clothing. He tightened his hold, just a little, and ran his hand slowly up and down, making Steve’s breath hitch. “Sweet dreams,” he bade before lifting to his toes to press a quick kiss to Steve’s lips, then took his hand away and used it to open the door, ignoring Steve’s disappointed groan.


	9. Courtship Day 6

Danny was happy, and it wasn’t something he was used to. Knowing Steve was the cause of his happiness was the most unexpected part of it. He even caught himself humming as he washed that morning.

Leaving his chambers he practically ran into Chin who was there to escort him to where Steve was waiting. Only when they got there, Danny stiffened at the sight of Steve and his father talking.

“Ah, there you are,” his father beckoned him forward. “Steven was just telling me how well this week has gone.”

“It surprised me, too,” Danny said.

“I had a farewell speech planned for this evening considering where we started but it looks like I’m going to have to work on an alternative announcement.”

“Well, I mean, technically I haven’t-”

His father grabbed his shoulders and squeezed, cutting him off from completing his sentence. “I’m proud of you, son.”

“Thank you?” Danny said unsure, catching the way Steve covered his mouth to hide his amusement.

“I need to speak to the majordomo. And the Parliamentary chamberlain... and your mother...” he practically muttered to himself as he took his leave.

Danny spread his arms in disbelief then turned to Steve. “I guess it’s a foregone conclusion? Again?”

Steve squinted at him. “Are you upset?”

“A little bit. I’ve not actually said anything out loud.”

*

They walked into the city together, arms linked. They were joined by Chin and Kono who also needed to complete their outfits for the evening. They had security with them which included Lori and a few guards from both the palace and from Steven’s entourage though most were doing what they could to blend in and be unobtrusive, watching in case they were needed.

Their first stop was to the tailors where they expected to find suitable masks. Chin and Kono quickly had theirs picked out from the shop’s supply, and Steve had found some for his friends from California, keeping their colors neutral since he didn’t know what they’d be wearing. When it came to his own mask, he was being pickier.

“What are you wearing?” Danny asked him, trying to be helpful.

“I’ll be wearing a version of the Hawaiian Navy dress uniform. It’s mainly red and blue but because I’m royal, there’s a lot of gold trim and embellishments. Very heavy and uncomfortable, but the occasion warrants it,” he answered though half-distractedly as he browsed his options.

“Then how about something like this?” Danny asked, picking up a basic gold mask from a different collection. Steve made a face and kept browsing until he had his ‘aha!’ moment, picking a mask that would cover half his face in blue with gold texturing. Trying it on was comfortable and the papier mâché molded well to his features.

After paying for their purchases, the group moved on. Although making sure they had everything they needed for the ball, they also stopped by a vendor selling various fruits and Danny made sure that the Hawaiians tried the fresh cranberries and blueberries the country was known for.

Then Steve’s eyes lit up when he spotted a weaponsmith. The amount of time they were spending in the store led Danny to make fun of the visiting king. “Would you like me to ask what their nightly rate is? Maybe get you a bed? You seem at home here.”

“Thanks for the offer,” Steve responded. “But I have more important plans for this evening. Why don’t you see if everyone is ready to head back to the palace while I finish up here?”

“Okay,” Danny said as he exited.

When Steve finally followed him out, he presented Danny with a cloth-wrapped gift. He raised his eyebrows, wondering what small weapon Steve thought would make a great present. He folded back the cloth to reveal an ornate handled dagger with a thin blade and what looked to be aquamarine gemstones placed on a mother of pearl hilt.

“What’s this for?” Danny asked.

Steve just shrugged. “No reason. The blue reminded me of your eyes. And of the ocean. Both of which are important to me. I had to buy it.”

“Thank you. It’s beautiful.”

*

Walking through the palace foyer, there were so many other people milling around, what with visiting royals and dignitaries from at least 20 countries having arrived throughout the day. Danny didn’t envy his parents on occasions such as this and though Danny would need to do his fair share of pleasantries and polite conversation throughout the evening, he knew for now he’d be able to escape to the peace of his rooms and use the excuse that since this party was practically in his honor, he could spend longer preparing for it in private.

“I’ll see you tonight,” Danny told Steve.

“I look forward to it.” They were about to kiss despite the possible onlookers but were interrupted.

“Smooth dog!” Came a shout from behind and as Steve turned, his face lit up with recognition.

“Freddie!” he welcomed his friend, and then the two hugged while Danny stood back. Danny had heard Steve speaking of Freddie occasionally these last few days and he was clearly an alpha but could not have been a high ranking royal as Danny didn’t know him. And since he’d not spent a great deal of time in the Western American countries, he wasn’t well-versed in their nobility. Steve turned to acknowledge Danny, not forgetting his manners. “Danno, this is Lord Frederick Hart of California. Lady Kelly is here somewhere, I assume?”

“Yes, she is. She’s with Lynn, I think they went straight to the room. We worked the horses hard to get here on time but I wasn’t going to miss this for the world,” he said and bowed to Danny. “Prince Daniel, it’s an honor.”

“The honor is mine. Welcome to New Jersey.”

Freddie looked between the two of them. “Now, far be it for me to start any rumors, but a lot of questions have been floating around about why the King of Hawaii would choose to visit New Jersey on his first state visit. One that was very secretive? I mean, there really does seem to be only one big possibility.”

“If there is an announcement to be made, we’ll do it tonight. Not before,” Steve told him.

“Come on, we’re old friends. I won’t tell anyone,” Freddie tried and Steve just fixed him with a look.

“You’ve never been able to keep a secret in your life. I’m still not sure how you were ever able to make it in the Navy with your loud mouth,” Steve told him and Danny twigged - Hawaii and California had a rich history of friendship and if both alphas were in their respective Navies...

“You fought together?” He asked.

“In East Asia,” Steve answered.

“And we made it out safely. Everyone in Hawaii would have lynched me if we didn’t get you out of there,” Freddie grinned. “You were the only true heir to the throne. I’m sure there will be more in the lineage soon enough,” he winked.

Danny felt the awkward moment pass between Steve and himself at Freddie’s words. It wasn’t that Danny wasn’t fully aware of his royal duties as an omega consort, but it wasn’t something he and Steve had discussed. Hell, they hadn’t discussed anything at all, not really.

“I think this is as good a time as any for me to finally take my leave. I’m sure you want to do some catching up,” Danny said.

*

Considering that the ball was being hosted at home, Danny had the luxury of access to everything he could possibly need. His own mask had been custom made to fit his face precisely, with a black-and-white checkered design mixed with gold and texturing, the mask covered both eyes and rose to points over the left, covering his forehead and going just past his hairline. It paired well with the red suit he wore, adorned with gold embroidery, it was probably one of the most ornate suits he had, and therefore one of the most cumbersome, but a masquerade ball called for the fancier attire from one’s wardrobe.

As hosts, Danny and his parents were the first into the ballroom, his parents taking to their thrones while Danny hovered nearby. As Steve arrived, he bowed in respect to Edward and Clara and then did the same for Danny and his siblings.

“As a co-host of the event, I hope you’ll let us indulge in a Hawaiian tradition?” Steve asked.

Eddie and Clara looked between themselves. “If tonight goes as expected, I think New Jersey may need to get used to some Hawaiian traditions. Go ahead.”

“Thank you, Your Majesty,” Steve said and then beckoned towards Kono, who signaled for someone else. A few moments later, one of Steve’s entourage emerged in what Danny could only assume was a traditional Hawaiian garment. He wore very little, and what he did have on looked to be ancient and ceremonial and he held what looked like a large shell. Steve moved closer to the New Jersey royals and began a commentary as everyone watched. “It’s a conch shell. It’s blown to announce the beginning of a ceremony, and to honor royalty,” he said.

Danny watched, unsure what to make of it except that it was alien to him. He then heard Steve use a Hawaiian - he assumed - name or salutation for the man and thanked him in the same language before turning back to everyone.

“Only in Hawaii could a ceremony be performed with so little clothing. Imagine doing that in the New Jersey winter. The poor man would freeze to death!” Eddie joked, and the assembled small crowd of New Jersey and Hawaiian natives laughed.

“Thank you again for allowing it,” Steve said. “The Hawaiian delegation will now be much more confident in tonight’s success.” He then put a hand to Danny’s elbow and spoke more quietly to the omega. “You seem quiet. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Danny said, doing his best to ignore the niggles in the back of his mind that had begun gnawing away a short while before. “Just contemplating how many people we need to welcome. I don’t know about you but the small talk can be tedious.”

“I agree. But we are also among friends,” Steve said. “And they can be a lifesaver,” he finished before the first announcements were made of the royal visitors arriving.

*

Taking Steve’s subtle advice, Danny made a beeline to find friendly faces as soon as the opportunity arose. “Grace, Melissa,” he greeted his long-time friends after being sure it was them behind the masks. “How is New York?” he asked Melissa.

“New York is exactly the same as it has been for a while,” she said. “And how about Jersey?”

“It’s... confused, mostly,” he said as they used their nicknames for each other. They weren’t very inventive - referring to each other as their countries - but it was comfortable to slip into.

“Because handsome, doting alphas are confusing?” she asked and raised her eyebrows conspiratorially with Grace.

“You, of all people, know there’s more to a good alpha than being handsome,” he said. Melissa had almost been married off to a bully of an alpha, so she knew a thing or two about how badly things can turn out.

“And Danny and the Hawaiian King haven’t got the best of histories,” Grace reminded Melissa.

“Hm,” she said as she peered around people to look where Steve was talking with the Michigan royals. “Still, it would be a shame if he were an asshole with those good looks. Most people seem to think you’ll be accepting his proposal.”

Danny weighed that up. “This week has been better than I expected.”

Melissa pouted. “Hawaii is so far. I’m going to miss you,” she put an arm around him and gave him a hug from the side. Then Grace joined in.

“I’ll miss you, too.”

“I’m not gone yet!” he said. “Leaving home and everyone here, that’s the worst part of all of this. It’s the biggest stumbling block.”

*

Danny’s rounds had continued. He’d had his usual argument with King Louis of Illinois about which country had the better pizza, and he’d spent a little bit of time with Princess Gabrielle of Colorado before casually talking with royals from Maine, Virginia, Pennsylvania and a few more, as well as nobles from his own country, most of whom were distant family members.

He was aware of who the majority of the guests were though behind the masks he struggled to identify some at first. Then there were some on the list who were Steve’s friends; some from the west coast countries who were able to arrive in time or nobles he’d befriended in his travels that Danny wasn’t so familiar with. He was doing his best to be unsociable - without appearing to be - as avoiding them meant he didn’t have to have any awkward ‘who are you’ moments.

But he had noticed a few he’d kept a vague eye on, not sure what to make of them, including a woman with dark hair who spent a lot of time going back and forth to speak with Steve and not mingling with too many others in the room. Something about her stood out to him and he couldn’t work out what it was, especially when the dark mask she was wearing made her pale features look very serious for a party atmosphere.

He left the ballroom momentarily to go to the bathroom and as he was walking back through the foyer, mask in hand, he heard his name called. He turned.

“Lord Langford, it’s good to see you again,” he greeted as the alpha walked over, shoulders back and looking impeccable in his costume with his mask sitting up on his hairline. “I didn’t think anyone from your delegation would make it. I thought everyone would be with Rachel heading back to England.”

“Being around newlyweds like Rachel and Stan makes one feel like a third wheel. I had stayed behind in Virginia when the invite arrived. I couldn’t turn down the opportunity to see you again.”

“I’m flattered.”

“I want you to know I believe Rachel made the wrong decision. My counseling fell on deaf ears, I’m afraid. Queen Amanda has certain ideas and Rachel was swayed to her thinking and not mine. I’m sure an alliance with New Jersey would have suited England more.”

“Suited England?”

Harry smiled, knowingly. “Selfishly, I had hoped to see more of you around the English Parliament. That would have been enough for me.” He took Danny’s hand and raised it to his lips to kiss. Danny wasn’t used to the style of chivalry but he’d come to appreciate it while spending time with Harry before. “Are you sure Hawaii is right for you?” Harry asked.

“I’m not sure about anything,” he admitted.

“It’s small and isolated. And far from New Jersey.”

“Aren’t the British isles?” Danny asked, already having fretted about how far Hawaii was in the Pacific. He was bristling more because he didn’t need it pointed out to him yet again.

“We’re closer to New Jersey than Hawaii is. We’re also a lot closer to the rest of Europe than Hawaii is to mainland America. And don’t forget that Hawaii has been fighting in East Asia for years, shoring up its allies.”

“Again, hasn’t England been fighting with its neighbors, as well as France and Spain on and off for... centuries?”

Harry smiled and took a small step closer, invading Danny’s space just a little. “You have a point. But England is a much stronger nation with a better reputation.”

“That’s debatable,” another voice joined them as Steve approached from behind Danny and, arriving at his side, put a proprietary arm low on his back. “Though it’s the attitude I’d expect from an English patriot.” He reached his hand out. “King Steven of Hawaii. And you are?”

Harry gave a curt nod as he shook Steve’s hand. “Baron Harold Langford, your Majesty.”

“Langford,” Steve mulled over the name, eying the man up and acting unimpressed. “I hope you aren’t trying to sway Danny’s thoughts towards England? The princess has already married and I’m unaware of any others in the direct line of succession who would be _worthy_.” He emphasized the last word, making his meaning clear.

“You are correct, your Majesty,” Harry said. “Danny and I are old friends, I merely have his best interests at heart.”

“I don’t think his best interests are in England’s direction.”

“Because you feel Hawaii is?” Harry challenged.

“I’ve known Danny since we were children. I want him to-”

“I think the first three words of that sentence are enough to explain things, don’t you?” Harry smirked back.

“Give me one good reason not to have you escorted out of here,” Steve said, stepping up to Harry.

“Because you don’t have the authority,” Danny interrupted the alpha posturing.

“It would be for your own good,” Steve hissed down at the omega, which made Danny’s resolve harden. In a momentary flashback to hearing those words while locked in a dark closet as a young teen, Danny blinked and Steve also knew in that instant that he’d said the wrong thing.

Danny shook his head but kept his eyes on Steve as he spoke. “Lord Langford, please go back to enjoying the party. I need a moment with King Steven.”

“Of course. And I apologize if my behavior offended,” Harry said and Danny glanced a polite smile over to him and brushed his hand to Harry’s elbow before the Baron took his leave.

Once they were on their own, Danny bit his bottom lip before speaking. “Well, that was embarrassing. I hope you’re proud of yourself. Maybe learn to think before getting into a pissing match with another alpha for absolutely no reason,” he said before tacking on an, ‘excuse me’ and brushing past Steve to head back into the ballroom, spirits dampened.

*

The Hawaiian King caught up with Danny as he was speaking with Consort Renee of Illinois. Steve’s hand gripped Danny’s elbow, and Renee indulged Steve’s interruption and his polite request for her to excuse them for a dance.

On the ballroom floor, they picked up where everyone else was and continued on in formation. Danny had a simmering annoyance brewing and Steve was well aware by the tension he held in his body. The music shifted into a waltz and Steve held around Danny’s back and took his hand as they spun around the others on the floor. It should have been enjoyable but Danny just felt dizzy as he avoided Steve’s eyes. Neither man felt in a position to talk, but just being close like this wasn’t helping. As the waltz finished Steve took him aside, and they stood by the wall, voices low.

“I was defending my country,” Steve said, trying to explain himself.

“No, that was just a convenient way to start an alpha fight. I’m allowed to have friends,” Danny pointed out. “Harry and I grew close when he was here with Rachel. I like him.”

“You like him? How _much_ do you like him? Or is it a case of how much _have_ you liked him?!” Steve pulled a face.

“That’s none of your business. Are you going to tell me about all the people you’ve ever been close to? Or are you going to stand there and tell me you’ve been a monk all these years? Huh?”

“You’re an omega, it’s different!”

“Really? You’re going there? Listen, if you wanted some kind of unworldly, pure, blushing virgin in your wedding bed then you came to the wrong person,” Danny snarled low, telling Steve exactly what he didn’t want to hear. He would walk off but Steve’s hand stopped him.

“I’m sorry. Okay? I’m sincerely sorry, I don’t know how we got onto this conversation.”

“Harry is a good man and you just sneered at him like he was something stuck on the bottom of your boot. You insult him, and you insult New Jersey’s relationship with England. Not to mention that rank shouldn’t matter when it comes to friendship. It doesn’t matter if you’re a king or a... _lowly Baron_. I thought you knew that,” he said passive-aggressively. Harry had more integrity than many royals Danny’d met over the years and it was a damn shame that the Lord didn’t run a country.

“I’m an alpha, I protect what’s mine.”

“And if I say yes, if I agree to marry you, then you can be as alpha as you like. But right now, I’m not yours. So you have no right to-”

“Is everything okay over here?” Freddie asked, interrupting.

“We’re fine,” Steve answered for them.

“Good, because people want to see you back on the dance floor,” Freddie told them. “Something about a repeat of some peasant dancing?”

“As much as I would love to show you,” Steve told his friend. “I don’t think this is the right place for it. I think Danny would prefer we stick to tradition tonight.” He held his hand out and Danny took it. He knew they had to keep things polite and put on an ‘everything is fine’ face for the crowd even if things weren’t.

As they danced, he found himself distracted again. Niggles in the back of his brain that were still there kept rearing up and reminding him of his worries, asking him if Steve had changed from the boy he knew or if this was an unsustainable act.

And the closer they got to any official ‘announcement’, the more anxious he became and the less sure. He felt like there were eyes on him and not just the regular kind; this felt different. Only when he spun away from Steve did he catch sight of the brunette he’d been curious about all night.

  
  



	10. The Ball continued

Danny needed air and a few moments alone. Out on the patio, he leaned on the wall and looked over the gardens. A rumble of what sounded like thunder in the distance made him squint into the dark sky, wondering how thick the clouds were while he also contemplated Steve’s attitude to Harry, wondering if it was just the alpha side of him or if there was any prejudice over the lower nobility. Much like when they were kids together, this was something that could so easily be read in two different ways and Danny was stuck deciding.

“I know he seems pig-headed, but underneath all the alpha bluster is a good heart.”

Danny turned to the omega approaching him in a white and silver mask to match her blue sequined ball gown. “I’m sorry. I’m pretty sure I should know who you are but-”

“Princess Lynn of California,” she said though Danny might not have known who she was even without the mask. “We're good friends with Hawaii. Steve invited us.”

“Yes, I met one of your noblemen already.”

“Freddie. He and Steve go way back.”

“Hawaii and California have a friendship going back centuries. You’re great allies,” Danny said, diplomatically. “It makes sense you would come out here and plead Steve’s case for him.”

“Is that what you need someone to do?” she asked, adjusting her mask.

“I saw you speaking to him a short while ago,” he admitted.

“He said it was only fair you met someone that he was close to? I assume that makes more sense to you than it does to me,” she said as she came over and stood next to him, both staring out over the darkness of the gardens at night.

“It does,” Danny answered, pondering the fact that Steve was trying to make amends, even if he was having someone else do it for him.

“And something about wanting me to point out that he’s good friends with the entire Californian delegation, no matter their title.”

Danny considered the obvious. Freddie was of similar rank to Harry. But being in war together forges friendships differently. He still couldn’t shake the tone and the attitude Steve had used and how much he should just put it down to Steve being a possessive, control freak. Which then begged the question of how much he was willing to put up with it. Or if he even _liked_ some of it... and was fighting _himself?_ “He’s frustrating as all hell. I pretty much told him he was up his own ass.”

She laughed. “Putting an alpha like him in his place occasionally is therapeutic,” she agreed.

“So considering how close California and Hawaii are, why is he not courting you? A marriage would make sense.”

“There was a possibility once upon a time, but I knew it wasn’t right,” she said as they both turned and looked back into the ballroom. “There wasn’t any intimacy, it was like he was going through the motions more than anything. Distracted, maybe. I felt like I was a substitute for someone else,” she gave him a raised eyebrow as if she meant him but then as they looked back into the ballroom they could see where Steve was standing speaking to the brunette woman again and Lynn made a ‘hrm’ sound and made Danny wonder if she was really alluding to that woman.

“I’ve seen her around tonight but I don’t know her,” he said, keeping it conversational to not give his curiosity away.

“Lady Catherine of Texas. A _beta_ ,” Lynn said, sounding like she was gossiping. Danny mostly hated gossip, but how else would he learn things? Hearing she was a beta made sense for what was eating at him about her; it was in her bearing; she looked out of place.

“Wait. A noble beta from _Texas_? How is that even a thing? The Texans stick to a rigid structure for royalty and nobility.”

“Well, there was some sort of affair. It wouldn’t have even been known if not for the fact that Catherine was born beta. She was hidden away for a long time and moved about between different places; kept secret until she was a teenager and left the country. The Texans have all but disowned her. She’s never settled down anywhere in particular, but she is often in Hawaii where some say she became a spy for them.”

“Steve clearly knows her well, she’s only really talked to him all night. Though I don’t blame her. An event like this must be difficult for a beta. And with Steve having a beta father and sister...”

“They’re close,” Lynn agreed, not knowing her words meant something slightly different to Danny considering the earlier conversation. And as he watched, he was pretty sure it was still an accurate way to put it.

“We were wondering where you got to,” Freddie said as he joined them. “Your Highness, you’re being missed at your own party. There are many people who want to speak to you.”

“Well, I’d hate to disappoint,” he said, gathering himself and making sure his mask was in place, even though it was getting annoying to still wear it after so many hours.

“Would you join me for a dance?” Freddie asked and Danny accepted while Lynn smiled and told Freddie to be careful with his hands.

It was a simple dance and as they moved in and out, Danny looked curiously at Freddie. “When you arrived. You called Steve by a nickname.”

“Smooth Dog,” Freddie smirked.

“How did he get it? I mean if it’s something ironic then I really need to know so that I can make fun of him.”

Freddie laughed. “Oh, he earned it fair and square when we were in Japan. He’s an alpha who can really turn on the charm when he wants to.”

“He seems to be doing a good job of that tonight,” Dany indicated to where Steve was talking to Catherine, with Kono now having joined them.

“Catherine?”

“You know her?”

“Not really. Nobody really does. The only thing Steve ever said was that if his mom was still alive, she’d be pushing for the two of them to marry. But the late Queen Doris always had a thing for betas.”

“And Steve and Catherine, they have some kind of shared history? It seems like Doris’ soft spot for betas has rubbed off on Steve too.”

“It’s not my place to say.”

“Even you saying that, tells me a lot,” Danny felt his gut tighten again. He stood back from Freddie. “Thank you for the dance, Lord Hart. But I think I need to spend time with our other guests.”

“Of course, Your Highness. It was a pleasure.”

Danny made his way to the bar via some quick mingling with old friends of his parents. He needed a drink, feeling his anxiety creeping up again. Freddie’s words hit home. So many thoughts swirled in his head about why Steve would be courting him that had nothing to do with being in love. His mother’s specter seemed to fall heavily over Steve. And the amount of time he was spending with Lady Catherine through the evening seemed lop-sided compared to the other guests, or with Danny.

There was something that felt different tonight, more calculated. He’d never considered himself the type to get jealous, and when he was honest with himself he couldn’t entirely rule it out, but it definitely didn’t account for all of his bad feelings. He felt like there was something obvious hanging over his head that he just wasn’t seeing.

*

Danny had moved up the staircase and was standing in the gallery overlooking the ballroom. There were a few guests milling around the area, but it was quieter and a good place to have a little respite.

Out of the corner of his eye, he caught what at first seemed like a shadow, but was in fact a beta in a black dress and mask who had come to his side. “Prince Daniel, thank you for the invitation.”

“You’re a friend of King Steven’s?” he asked. They hadn’t met before and he didn’t want to give the impression he’d been curious about her more than anyone else at the party.

“Lady Catherine,” she said.

“It must feel strange to be the only beta attending tonight who isn’t part of the staff.”

She nodded. “New Jersey is a progressive country. There are nobles here who are beta, but I do seem to be the only one here this evening.”

“Most shy away from international events like this one. We don’t judge a person’s worth by their sub-gender or who they love. But progress will always be slow. Not everyone reacts well to a noble beta, even in a tolerant country. ”

“Well said,” she smiled.

“Sometimes I wish I was beta,” he continued, deciding to push the conversation a little in a specific direction. “Then I could avoid the arranged marriage thing and all this courting. Without obligations to fulfill, I could stay in my own country where I’m comfortable and feel I belong. I’m not good with change.”

“For me, being beta meant being shunned so trust me, you do not want to be a beta. But it is nice to stay in whichever country I believe is home and be with whoever I want, someone I can truly love. Maybe I don’t marry that person, but I can still be happy.” Her demeanor was one of innocence but Danny felt her words deeper. He knew he had a habit of imagining the worst but the word ‘mistress’ kept flitting through his head and he couldn’t ignore it, like an anvil dropping.

“And is your home in Hawaii? You seem comfortable around their delegation.”

“I’ve spent a lot of time there. Queen Doris was good to me.”

“You knew Doris?” Danny raised an eyebrow.

“Doris was the reason I left Texas. She was visiting, attempting to renegotiate trade deals but the Texan Royal Family wasn’t interested. Nothing had changed since Doris had married John and they refused to be involved with Hawaii. She happened to be staying near where I was being kept. It was an accident, but she discovered me and, maybe it was because of how frustrated she was with my birth family, but she decided to take me under her wing. I left with her. She made sure I was educated and looked after.”

“And now you work for the Hawaiians.”

“I owe them a lot.”

“I admire your loyalty,” he said, though being loyal was instinctual to a beta.

“And I admire your bravery,” she said. “Steve is a strong alpha, he’ll be a strong king. But even progressive countries still see a stain on Hawaii’s crown and wouldn’t want to get involved. One of the many reasons he’s quick on the defense. Hawaii lost treaties after Doris’ marriage and the allies it retains in East Asia have been involved in wars for a long time, with Hawaii sending support. The country doesn’t have the wealth it once did. Steve has a lot to do to get his country’s reputation and its reserves back up.”

“And how do you think he’ll do that?”

“Any way he can.” She shrugged, giving him a look. “He’s tenacious, especially when he has a goal. You’ve seen it yourself this past week.” The implication of her words was clear to Danny. New Jersey was a wealthy country. He hadn’t really considered the matter of the dowry as a reason for Steve to want to marry him even if it felt glaringly obvious now. “He gets a lot out of a marriage treaty with New Jersey.”

“That’s something to consider,” he said. “I’m not making it easy for him.”

“Good for you. Of course, beyond providing heirs to the crown, I have a feeling Steve will grant you with a lot of freedom,” she said, with Danny interpreting her use of the word 'freedom' in the romantic sense of the word. Because ‘mistress’ still ran through his head and if Steve truly wanted to be with Catherine then... well, their marriage would be in name only.

“Freedom only ever extends so far for an omega,” he pointed out. “At the end of the day, we’re political tools. Marriages with anything else at the foundation are rare,” he said, knowing his parents had begun as a political marriage but had got lucky by falling in love. He always wanted something for himself where he could be truly happy with an alpha, and with Steve, he’d thought he might actually get that. Now, he wasn’t so sure. 

“I guess we all have to get used to our places in society,” she finished, pulling him down to Earth.

He excused himself quickly, playing it cool, but his insides churned.

He got himself a drink of wine. The last few days, had he been kidding himself? He knew he was more than instinct but the lure of a strong alpha... had it clouded his judgment? Had he fallen for Steve’s words and not who he truly was? Because the picture of his future being painted tonight was not one he liked. Marrying someone who outwardly was rigid in his views of nobility and rank while secretly being more like his mother and wanting something else. Danny would be a laughing stock, talked about in rumor and gossip, not to mention how unhappy he’d be. He’d be on Steve’s arm when he was needed, but beyond raising their kids, he’d be on his own. Steve would be with Catherine. He didn’t have anything against her as a beta, but Danny was damned if he was going to allow his own husband to sneak around with someone else. Danny was no pawn.

Danny thought back. His mind clouded a little with the alcohol but his memories were clear. A vivid picture in his head of when the young royals were being educated on court etiquette in relation to their sub-genders. They’d played some kind of role-playing game and he remembered Steve telling Danny he had to do what he was told because that was how things worked. Steve had been giggling, acting as the ‘king’ saying that because he was in charge he could do anything he wanted. They were twelve. Danny could look back on it and see kids just being kids and stupid. But he’d been drinking and mixed with all his memories and the way he’d always seen them before, it all came together: Steve was an asshole who wanted things his way. Maybe as an adult, he’d learned to be more underhanded and sneaky, _that_ was the difference. Not that he’d changed, just that he’d become better at the con; acting the way the other person wanted or expected.

He walked along the edge of the gallery, his eyes seeking out Steve and watching as his parents spoke with the visiting king. All three looked happy and relaxed and it vexed Danny. He made his way down the stairs and through the throng of people where Steve spotted him and met him halfway.

“I know you’re probably still mad at me, but we may need to put that aside for now. Your father wants to make his speech. Are you ready?”

“Why do you want to marry me?” Danny asked, blurting out the question.

“I thought we’d been over this?” Steve asked back.

“I don’t think we have, not really,” Danny said. “I know that in my position I’ll marry with an aspect of political strategy included, but I still have some say in the matter, this isn’t just all about alphas deciding what’s going to happen with my life. And all night I’m walking around here talking to people and learning things I didn’t know; about you, about Hawaii. And I have my reputation to consider.”

“Is this because my family’s bloodline includes betas? Because it’s ‘tainted’? Are you seriously worried about the bigots out there who might look down on us?” Steve asked, hackles raised.

“What?” Danny gave a disbelieving shake of his head. “It’s because New Jersey has money and Hawaii doesn’t. It’s because I don’t like the thought of moving so damned far from everything I know and possibly be miserable there. It’s because I won’t just be the quiet omega who does what they’re told. And it’s because I don’t want to enter a marriage under false pretenses.”

“False pretenses?? Who the hell have you been talking to?” Steve’s voice pitched low, worried about creating a scene though everyone had been drinking so much tonight and the orchestra was playing so loud that no one was paying them any attention.

“Your friends!” Danny said back, indicating around them. “People who actually know you and who have spent more than a week in your presence. Are you going to stand there and tell me they lied about you?!”

Steve seemed at a loss as to how to react, caught in an impossible situation knowing that however he answered it would be wrong. He frowned then leaned in, smelling the wine on Danny’s breath. “You’ve been drinking its-”

“I can’t do this,” Danny told him, not wanting to hear that he wasn’t in his right mind because of the alcohol. He brushed by Steve’s shoulder and stormed past his parents while he was at it, aiming for the door to the library since he knew he’d be able to get through there easily and make his journey back to his rooms through quieter corridors.

“What is it, Danny? What’s the matter?” King Edward’s smile dipped as he turned and shouted after his son.

Danny left Steve to explain things. He knew his parents would have to be diplomatic and take care of the guests while pretending everything was as it should be but he heard feet chasing after him and glanced back to see Stella and Lori following quickly, his sister holding her skirt with one hand and her mask with the other.

“Danny, wait. What’s going on?” she asked as he allowed her to reach him.

Luckily the library had no one in it as far as he could tell. Danny’s shoulders slumped. He didn’t want to talk about anything, he wanted to go mope and maybe throw some things around his chambers, maybe scream into a pillow. “I’ve had enough,” he said. “Just have someone tell me once the Hawaiians leave. Until then, I’ll be in my room.”

“Not that long ago you were all set to marry him,” Stella said, acting confused.

“And not long before that I hated his guts. Turns out, I was probably right the first time, okay? I don’t want to talk about it, I just want to be alone. Let the party continue. I’m sure mom and dad will work out what to do about however I’ve just embarrassed the family, or whatever. Just... let me be,” he said, then walked off, leaving the other two behind.


	11. Storming Out

It was inevitable. He could hear voices outside his chambers. The timbre was unmistakably Steve’s while the other was Lori forcefully defending Danny’s privacy. He’d hoped Steve would argue for a few minutes and then leave gracefully but that didn’t seem to be happening.

“Danny, we need to talk,” shouted Steve, banging his fist on the door.

Damned alphas. Danny had thought he’d made it clear he wanted to be alone this evening. But alphas always had to claw back control, had to have the last word, had to fix things. It was Danny’s nature - maybe an omega trait, he wasn’t entirely sure - to wallow and take his time working things out even if it meant a sleepless night. Why couldn’t Steve respect that? Why couldn’t he realize that Danny had seen through the charades? Why couldn’t he just bow out gracefully?

A stupid thought crossed Danny’s mind and for some reason, he decided to follow it. If he wanted to be alone, he could be. He just had to do it somewhere else. He moved out onto his balcony and climbed over, using the trellis against the palace wall to climb down the level until he was on the grass below. Luckily, this side of the palace was the quiet one tonight and even if it wasn’t, everyone’s attention was on the ball. He could hear the faint sounds of the orchestra playing as he turned to face the opposite direction.

It was pitch black, and the wind was kicking up but he had somewhere he wanted to go, somewhere that comforted him when he was feeling down. The same place he’d started going to for privacy after Matty had been taken. He still went there when he was depressed or angry. It had become a special spot for him and he felt that there was something about the place that always helped put things in perspective for him.

He knew the route like the back of his hand but was walking slowly, not wanting to trip on any loose rocks on the ground as he made his way down a gravel path away from the palace. The thunder was a lot closer but Danny took no notice of it. He walked around the side of the hedge maze, ears making out some drunk revelers trying to solve it. Or maybe doing something else.

As he passed the end corner of the maze he looked to the left and the dark specter of the woods at night, but he turned right and through a walled garden before heading up the hill to where there was a row of three wooden benches all looking down over a small lake. Slightly out of breath from the incline on what was damp grass, he ignored the benches and moved to stand under the big old oak tree that sheltered them.

He liked to look out over the lake from here and contemplate things in his life. He’d found solace here when Matty had been taken, he’d come here when his mom had been sick and the doctors didn’t think she’d make it. And he’d looked up at the sky and asked that she get better because she annoyed him but he loved her and didn’t think he could live without her. He knew that he loved fiercely when he allowed himself to admit his feelings. Whether it was his family, or Grace or Billy; if he loved then he was all in, and he’d prioritize them.

That was a scary thought. Losing Billy had been difficult and had taught him the lesson to be selective in who he loved because carrying on without them was just so damned hard. The worry for their safety could be even worse - something he hid when it came to Grace’s career in law enforcement. He’d feel better if he were by her side, but his position didn’t allow for that.

It would be easier just not to love at all, even if he did have hope that he would.

And it wasn’t that he truly wanted to marry for love. He didn’t actually expect it. He had thought it might be more of a partnership, but he definitely wanted to respect the person he was with and have it returned. And he wanted honesty.

When he and Steve had been alone these past few days, things had seemed simple. Danny had fallen for those charms and he liked the attention, that was for sure. The last thing he wanted was to find out it was an act, especially if those charms had worked to make him fall. Because marrying someone he loved would mean worrying about them, needing to stick to their side, following, comforting, making sure they were safe. Making sure they took care of themselves.

There was an element of his omega nurturing side to it, but also just his own loyalty and the way in which he loved. If you were in, then you were _**in**_ ; his heart, his head, his soul. And as great as that could be it was also one of the scariest things he could contemplate. And no matter what he said out loud, he had fallen for Steve in the last few days and the problem right now was the way he felt let down. Angry. He was so angry that he could be duped. And he was angry that he still felt so strongly for Steve despite it.

“Danno.”

“What the-” Danny startled and pushed away from the tree, turning to squint into the darkness where Steve was walking closer. “What the hell- How did you find me?”

“I got past Lori into your chambers and you weren’t there. We were worried you’d done something stupid, especially with bad weather approaching. She told me about this place, said you liked to come here when you wanted to be alone.”

“Alone being the operative word,” Danny mumbled before sighing and speaking more loudly. “Where is she?”

“She stayed behind to cover for us if needed. Told me to apologize and bring you back.”

Danny waited in the drawn-out silence. “I’m waiting.”

“I already told you I was sorry for what happened with the English Lord,” Steve said. “I don’t know what else you think I did wrong.”

As much as he excelled at wallowing, there were times Danny knew he just had to come out with it and get to the truth. A churning gut of worry would just make things worse and feeling sorry for himself got him nowhere. If he needed to face something, then he had to pull himself together and do it. “Are you wanting a marriage to me because of how much money I could bring to Hawaii?”

“No. And my initial discussions with your father led me to sacrifice half the expected dowry. Someone told you I wanted to marry you for money?”

“It was implied. As well as you needing to marry an omega to get countries like Texas or Florida or somewhere like Colombia to want to trade with you again.”

“It would take more than that. I doubt a lot of those countries would trade with Hawaii unless there was a coup and my family lost its power,” Steve said and his logic made sense. “Danny, you know this stuff. Whatever you’ve heard tonight, you’ve let your mind go crazy. It’s reactionary, okay? You’re just scared.”

Danny scratched at his head. “Maybe,” he admitted. “But fear can be a good thing. It tells you when you should avoid a situation.”

“And you think you need to avoid me?”

“I think you complicate things. One minute I’m going about my life like a normal person and the next thing I know you arrive on our doorstep spouting all these things that seem insane. Is it so strange to think that someone who knows you better than I do, can talk to me and make me question what’s going on?”

“Yes!” Steve said in an outburst. “Because the people who are here tonight know who I am. I honestly don’t know who you’ve talked to who would try to get in the way of the good thing we have going. I’ve been bending over backward for days to earn your trust. You think I would throw that away? A marriage is a partnership, and I don’t know about you, but being lied to by a partner is pretty much the worst thing I can think of. I wouldn’t do that.”

Even in the dark of night, he sensed Steve’s honesty. He’d felt it all week; it was why Danny had been willing to question his own memories and see things from a different perspective. Like a light shining down on Danny from above, he had a moment of clarity. He’d been stupid; looking for a reason to doubt and he’d been handed one on a silver platter and hadn’t thought to ask if he was interpreting things the wrong way again. Or if, in fact, he was being purposely led to the wrong conclusions by someone who was... jealous? That the person who was ‘lying’ was not Steve in this equation.

“I’m an idiot,” Danny said. “Out of the two of us, I never thought I’d be the one who was being stupid,” he said turning away with his hands on his hips as he let his mind clear after the truth washed over him.

“You want to clue me in here?”

Danny sighed as he turned back, ignoring the way that small drops of rain were beginning to fall around them. “If I’m honest, there was only one person who said something that didn’t seem right. And I built it up in my head even before I met her and I’m probably just being paranoid and reading things wrong.”

“I saw you speaking with Cath before you... decided to leave,” Steve said, putting the pieces together.

“I got the impression she thinks you’re marrying me politically and that you plan on actually being with her.”

“That’s-” Steve started, surprised to hear it. Danny could see him considering whether Catherine had actually said it or if Danny had blown things out of proportion. “That’s not going to happen. I mean, we have some history together but when you’re fighting in a war and you’re in a foxhole, things happen. They don’t have to mean anything.”

“Well, no matter what way I took what she said, whether she meant it or not, I know one thing for sure: that girl is in love with you. Or thinks she is, y’know? I mean, your mother seems to have played a big part in Catherine’s life and she wanted the two of you to marry.”

“My mother was a hypocrite. She married for love and then wanted me to marry who she wanted. But we’ve talked about this before.”

Danny fell silent.

Steve took a step closer while keeping an eye on the sky as the wind whipped in stronger bursts around them. “Why so quick to think the worst? Why spend this evening finding the negative and latching on?”

Danny shrugged as he considered things, a hand going to push his hair back where the wind had disheveled it. “It’s how I see things. I’m always waiting for the other shoe to drop, you know? If there’s something good in my life I just think about when it’s going to end. And if I marry you and it ends, then I’m stranded. I’m in a country really far away and different from what I know. I mean, I was _relieved_ when Rachel sent word she was marrying Stanley. Moving to England would have been really difficult and I’m here thinking I dodged a bullet then you come along and suddenly the prospect is somewhere even further away.”

“So it still boils down to how much you don’t want to leave New Jersey,” Steve surmised.

“The distance is just an excuse. A really good one, but still an excuse. This week has been weird. When you got here it was simple because I hated you. And then I decided maybe you weren’t so bad and things got good and now I’ve got whiplash from going between love and hate and yeah, maybe, I guess, I was looking for a way to sabotage us out of fear of where my feelings might be going.”

“You love me?”

“Maybe,” Danny admitted, rolling his eyes at Steve’s takeaway.

Steve’s smile was dazzling, even in the dark. He swooped in and in the next moment they were kissing more passionately than Danny knew was possible. As thick drops of rain began to fall it was like they didn’t even notice because all that mattered was the way tongues tasted, hands and arms tightened, and breath mingled. How Danny could have ignored the honesty that sang through the way Steve kissed him to believe the words of someone he’d just met, was beyond him. It was true that he was scared. Being apprehensive about things was his first instinct sometimes. And locking in an engagement was terrifying to him.

They parted slowly, rain becoming heavier but it didn’t matter. Steve’s hand felt clammy on Danny’s cheek and he felt the way his hair was dripping wet, the water trickling down his face and into his neck.

“It may shock you to hear this, but I’m scared, too,” Steve told him. “I’m King. I’m responsible for a whole country. I was putting off my coronation as long as possible, but when dad died I had no choice. I don’t want to do this alone. And I want someone by my side who’s smart, and strong, and that I can trust. No one else fits that description like you do.”

“What about-?”

“No one else,” Steve reiterated, staring intently at Danny through wet eyelashes. “Subgender isn’t something I consider an obstacle. I’m happy to have beta nobles or omegas in the military or anything. And I’m going to run Hawaii as best I can and let the treasury figure out the best way to keep us afloat. And I’m going to love you, and _only you_.”

Danny smiled, his insides fluttering at Steve’s words that made him want to melt. He was about to say something of his own, or maybe just kiss the alpha again when a sudden spike of lightning startled them to look up. The clap of thunder followed quickly and in the next moment, the rain turned into a downpour, loud as it clattered against the tree’s leaves and branches above them. Steve kept his arms around Danny, keeping him closer, both of them acting as shields for the other against the wind and rain that was whipping stronger and stronger as the storm hit hard.

“We’ll be half drowned by the time we get back to the palace,” Danny commented. The tree above gave them a small amount of cover but their clothing was thick, heavy material and before long it would weigh them down drastically if they were to make a run for it. But they also couldn’t stay where they were.

“Come on,” Steve took Danny’s hand and tugged him.

“That way, you’re going?!”

“I’ve run around this area, there’s a structure down by the lake, we can hide out there.”

“The boathouse?”

“It doesn’t matter what it is. There’s a roof, isn’t there? Come on,” he tugged harder and both men left the shelter of the tree and ran down the hill towards the lake.

Danny had never spent much time around the lake beyond looking at it from a distance. His aquaphobia had kept him away, but the lake was used by his father often as a place to do some fishing and he knew others enjoyed going out on the small boats that were kept there.

There was no padlock on the doors and Steve pushed them open, ushering Danny inside where both men tried to shake off the worst of the water. They weren’t in the downpour for long, but it was enough to sodden their clothing.

Danny shook his arms out and ran a hand through his hair, pushing it back. The boathouse was dark and the lake water churning up in the storm was making wave-like noises as it crashed up against the dock that ran down the middle of the structure. The small boats on either side of the dock moved up and down with the water, creaking in a way that seemed to echo around them. Ropes hung haphazardly from beams above them and in one corner was a broken-up old rowboat with a bunch of old sails and blankets littered around it with some other boat-like supplies and tools.

“Perfect,” Steve said as he spotted them and began to take off his clothes; the jacket first and then he began to loosen his breeches and kicked off his boots.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked.

Steve looked up at him. “We might be stuck here for a while if the storm has a lot in it. If you keep those wet clothes on you’ll get sick. Take ‘em off.”

Danny wasn’t happy about it but beyond a token grumble under his breath, he shirked his jacket and waistcoat. His shirt wasn’t too bad and he opted to keep that on while he worked on the clothing covering his lower half. “If we’d run in the direction of the palace I could be tucked up in my own bed rather than stuck in here.”

“If we’d run in that direction we’d still be out there, right now, in the cold and rain. Is that what you want?”

“Of course not.”

“Then shut up and come here,” Steve said. He had shaken out one of the blankets already but he put it under his arm as he rolled his eyes at Danny and reached for the omega’s shirt. Not giving Danny a chance to argue, he grabbed the hemline and pulled it up and over, throwing it to the side as he wasn’t happy with its dampness. He then wrapped the blanket around Danny’s shoulders and rubbed at his arms, warming him up.

Danny clutched at the ends of the blanket and pulled tighter around himself as he tried to keep warm. Steve was standing in just his own underwear, focusing first on Danny. “Take your own advice,” Danny told him, gesturing to where another blanket was sitting.

“I’m fine,” Steve said. “And you’re warmer than any blanket,” he added, flirting. He prised Danny’s arms open and stood closer, making Danny hold around him in a hug, keeping both of them in the middle of the one blanket. Steve nuzzled at Danny’s cheek. “Much better.”

“Uh-huh,” Danny got out, sounding somewhere between sarcastic and amused and then Steve was kissing him. It was like time had slowed. Steve was gentle, testing, as if they’d never kissed before and somehow it was romantic. The rain battering down on the roof and the way the boats kept shifting acted like ambient noise and faded into the background. Steve’s tongue licked across Danny’s bottom lip and his teeth tugged gently as he pulled back.

He pressed his forehead to Danny’s and breathed in. Lightning arced across the sky outside and momentarily lit up their shelter as it pierced through the slit between the doors but other than that they were in darkness and the lack of light heightened their other senses. The thunder rumbled an illusion of vibration through their bodies.

Steve stepped impossibly closer, his alpha dick pressing hard against Danny’s hip and then they were kissing again. Steve’s hand on Danny’s jaw kept him steady as this time he assaulted Danny’s lips with his own. Tongues pressed and pushed against each other, mouths wide, kisses turning sloppy as they changed direction. Danny felt his head pushing back as Steve used his height and strength against him and it felt amazing. He almost stumbled back and staying upright pulled them away from one another again.

Danny cleared his throat. “If we’re going to be stuck in here for a while I’d rather not spend all night standing around.” He didn’t mean any innuendo or suggestion but he didn’t regret it either as he saw Steve smirk in the dark.

“Stay right here,” Steve told him as he pulled back and out of their blanket cocoon. He moved to the old rowboat. It was just a hollow shell, but that was useful. He grabbed for the sailcloth and began spreading it out across the floor of the boat.

Danny took the opportunity to pick up their clothing and put it aside in a better position to dry and then found a lantern. He was looking for matches when Steve found them. He took the lantern from Danny and lit it before putting it back on the shelf. They finally had a little bit of warm light around them and Danny looked Steve up and down; his alpha body on full display and his underwear tented with the hardness in its confines.

Steve tugged on the blanket around Danny’s shoulders, using it like a lasso to pull him in the direction of their makeshift... bed? “We can keep warm in this. When the rain eases we can get back to the palace.”

They climbed into the boat. It was lying at an angle and Steve had propped up the top end with some more of the sailcloth for makeshift pillows. Steve laid down and beckoned for Danny to join him. Curled in against each other, Steve used both blankets they had to cover them up.

“You’re like a furnace,” Danny commented after a few minutes, feeling relaxed despite the intimacy of lying together with Steve running his fingers up and down Danny’s arms, and the shivers running through him were not because of the cold.

“Alphas run hot,” Steve responded, the back of his hand now running over Danny’s chest, catching occasionally on a nipple.

Danny’s hand shifted from where it was on Steve’s hip and as it moved over his waistband, Steve reached and stopped him from moving it further. He pressed it down harder and Danny swallowed at the feel as he wrapped his hand over Steve’s dick through his underwear. Steve helped him with the caress before slowly letting go and allowing Danny to continue. The omega grew bolder and got his hand under Steve’s waistband, pressing skin to skin as he took hold of Steve’s hot dick and began to pump up and down.

“That feels good,” Steve said close to Danny’s ear before reaching Danny’s underwear and between his legs. “Hm, baby, you’re wet through and this time I know it’s not from the rain. It’s for _me_.”

Steve ran his hand up Danny’s thigh and under his clothing and let his thumb flick over Danny’s nub and dip into his pussy, thrusting in and out a few times and coming away dripping with slick.

He began attacking Danny’s neck with kisses and bites as he shifted, getting himself on top of Danny and settling between his legs. The blankets loosened above them but it was so hot underneath that they needed the cool air now. He thrust against Danny’s hip as he pushed his underwear down, pulling at Danny’s, too. He fumbled both sets down until they were naked against each other.

Mouths rarely broke apart as hands roamed over hot, clammy skin and their bodies rocked together. Steve pushed a hand underneath Danny’s shoulder and used it to keep himself steady as his other hand reached for his dick, stroking it a few times then lining it up with Danny’s pussy. The head rubbing against Danny’s wetness.

“Wait, wait, wait,” Danny said, tensing.

“What? What is it?” Steve asked.

“I just- I haven’t- I’ve been with alphas before but not _been with_ alphas before,” Danny admitted.

“You’ve not done this before?”

“Not this _particular_ part. I mean, the last thing an omega in my position wants is to get pregnant unexpectedly, you know? Usually, we find other ways around doing this part of it.”

“Do you want to stop?” Steve asked, stilling all his movement and looking at Danny in a mixture of awe and barely held in desire.

“No, just... go slow. You’re... a lot to take. Especially for someone who’s only had fingers up there, you know?”

Steve smiled as he kissed Danny again. “It’s going to be good. I promise. This is all for you,” he told him. Danny stroked his own cock, the head dripping with slick as it leaked out of him. “Just relax,” Steve told him as he began to push in.

Danny tensed but immediately tried to force his relaxation, letting out long breaths. Steve’s cock was bigger than anything he’d taken before, even that glass toy he used occasionally and he felt himself being stretched wide but already there was pleasure mixed with the small stabs of pain. Steve knew it, too. An alpha could only truly feel pleasure if their omega did. It was simple biology - an alpha could only experience an enjoyable orgasm if the omega did first. Any alpha worth their salt would spend time making sure an omega was comfortable, was ready.

Danny could see the desire in Steve’s eyes as a reflection of his own and somehow there was a calming nature to it. Sex always seemed like it would be frenetic, like desire would take over and not let anything else interrupt but as Danny looked at Steve he felt different. He felt a connection, he felt like the alpha could soothe him with his presence.

“That’s it, relax,” Steve whispered. “You’re so wet, it’s dripping, my cock just wants to slip right in. Feels so good, that’s it, we’re going to feel so good together, let my dick make you come.”

Danny let his head fall back and Steve tucked his in against Danny’s neck and shoulder, licking and sucking as he spoke filthily. Steve gave shallow thrusts, each one getting a little deeper and Danny’s arm tightened around him, fingers digging into the soft hairs on the back of Steve’s head.

Danny whispered out expletives with each thrust in; his hand finding where their bodies were connecting and feeling as Steve’s dick slid in and out, amazed at how good the large cock felt and how stretched open he was for it.

“Fits perfectly,” Steve moaned against Danny’s ear as he licked the shell. “I always knew we would. And I’m the only one who’ll ever- _fuck_ -” He thrust harder, making Danny’s moan cut off with a gasp at the pleasure he felt. He could feel Steve’s smile against his cheek. “That’s the sound, baby. Do it again,” he half-laughed and Danny couldn’t help but obey when Steve’s thrust pulled another gasp from him, continuing it with each roll of Steve’s hips

“More, yes, right there,” Danny encouraged him and Steve had to lift himself higher, biceps straining as he held himself up and fucked Danny harder. “Yes, yes, yes,” Danny said, voice getting higher pitched as he chased his orgasm, his body loosening to let more of Steve in but tightening as he felt the coils forming low in his stomach. “I’m gonna come-”

“Come for me, baby, let me feel it, let me feel how good you feel.”

“Just- I’m- ah!” Danny exclaimed as he felt himself dizzying, orgasm hitting in waves to match the forgotten about churning water, the pulses pulling at Steve’s cock and he looked up to see the exquisite look on Steve’s face as he felt Danny come around him and then follow him over the edge, deep inside Danny as he spilled.

Danny’s own cock was softening after spurting out the excess slick from inside him, sticking their stomachs together as Steve collapsed down on top of Danny, dick firmly inside him. Steve bit at his own lip and pressed his forehead against Danny’s shoulder as he knotted.

“Are you okay?” Steve panted out as his weight fell on top of Danny who was boneless beneath him.

“Yeah,” Danny breathed out and knew he had the same dopey grin on his face to match the one he could feel Steve had. “That was a good first time.”

“Are you kidding me? It was amazing,” Steve said as he hugged close and pulled the blankets tighter against them as their skin began to cool. The storm still raged outside but that was fine because it meant they didn’t have to move for a while.

Steve gave a small thrust, to test how tightly knotted he was. “It’ll just be a minute or two,” he said as Danny’s fingers petted his hair.

“That’s fine, you can stay as long as you like,” Danny grinned dopily and he squeezed Steve’s ass in response.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Steve replied then kissed Danny lazily, moaning happily into it. “Relax. We’ve got all the time in the world.”


	12. The Next Morning

They must have dosed but not for long because it was still dark and raining heavily when Danny woke, feeling smothered by Steve’s body as he lay on top, dick still inside Danny. He tried to ease himself out of Steve’s grip but the alpha just growled and pulled him closer despite the attempt.

“Steve. Wake up,” he ordered with a hiss and the poke of a finger to the king’s shoulder.

“Fine,” Steve grumbled, aware enough to know what Danny wanted, and he slowly pulled his dick out of Danny who could feel the small trickle of cum and slick escaping. He reached to wipe at it though Steve’s hand got there first, a finger pushing it back into Danny’s pussy and Danny was convinced he heard a purr of delight from Steve as he did so.

The alpha then settled in a way that allowed him to keep them wrapped together, only he kept his hand covering Danny’s groin, fingers rubbing in circles over his pussy and clit and the drying slick that clung to his skin. His middle finger pushed just inside Danny and remained as his hand protected him. “It’s still raining. You can sleep a little longer,” Steve told him and Danny decided not to question any possessiveness he was feeling from the alpha, nor how much he was happy to let it slide. He just let himself drift back off.

*

The next time he woke it was because a bird was singing and the sun was up. “Shit!” he exclaimed as he sat up, startling Steve in the process. “We need to get back before they send out a search party.”

“Relax, it’s just dawn. Everyone will still be asleep,” Steve told him but didn’t stop Danny as he clambered out of the boat and grabbed for his clothing, checking to see how wet it still was but knowing that didn’t matter because he had to put something on as they went back to the palace.

They tidied up around them before leaving and rushing back towards the palace. Danny wasn’t wanting to go through the main entrance, knowing staff members would be up and about and goodness knows how many drunk revelers passed out in various corridors, so he decided to get back in the way he’d gone out - at his own balcony.

He eyed the trellis, about to start climbing up when Steve pulled him close. “Hey,” he stroked Danny’s cheek. “After last night there’s no way I can let you go.”

“Well, you have to, because I need to get back to my chambers.”

“You know what I mean,” Steve rolled his eyes. “You’re mine now. I’m not letting anyone else near you. I wasn’t just your first. I’m your _only_ ,” he growled as he backed Danny up against the wall, sniffing at his neck, liking the mingling of their two scents.

“Are you always like this with omegas you sleep with?”

“No,” Steve answered succinctly, as he used his height in an attempt to be intimidating and exert his alpha control.

Danny felt his stomach flutter at the look in Steve’s eyes and refused to look down and submit which seemed to both anger and please the alpha. He reached up and pulled Steve down into a kiss before speaking against his lips. “You’re my alpha.”

Steve took control of their next kiss, dominating in every way he could, showing his delight at Danny’s response. “Mine,” he breathed as his hands clutched into Danny’s ass and lifted him up against the wall as he let his lips trail into Danny’s neck.

“Seriously, though, I need to get back into my rooms and into clean, dry clothes.”

“Fine,” Steve dropped him back to the ground to stand. “We’ll talk to your father later this morning. We need to finally make the announcement.”

Danny began to climb and Steve put a hand on his ass to help push him up until he was out of reach and climbing over the wall to his chambers. He leaned back down to shoo Steve away and the king bowed theatrically before running off.

Danny shook his head. He felt giddy. He still felt apprehensive about moving to Hawaii. And he felt a little... actually he felt a little sore. He still felt like Steve’s dick was inside him. It was like a rawness from being full in a way he hadn’t been before. He divested himself of his party clothes and into nightwear before summoning someone to run a bath for him.

Once it was done, he excused them and closed the door for privacy before slipping into the welcome heat. He relaxed for a few minutes, letting the warmth seep into his bones. He used the soap to clean himself off and washed his hair before settling back again.

He could still feel everything down there. He had a bit of pain and the heat was helping but as he remembered what he and Steven had done during the night, he also felt aroused again. He let his fingers explore. One hand slowly jacked his cock while the other pressed a finger inside himself. Steve’s cum was still in there, deep inside, so deep he didn’t know if or when it would come back out. In his mind, he could see Steve’s thick, long cock and he imagined it in place of his fingers. He couldn’t believe he’d taken something so large or that it felt as good as it did to be stretched open for Steve, to part his legs and welcome the alpha to take what he wanted, fuck him hard and come deep.

He imagined Steve telling him he was perfect and then he pulsed around his fingers, a gentle orgasm running through his body. It wasn’t as good as the one he’d felt with Steve, but how could it be when fingers were no match for an alpha cock - not now he’d experienced it.

He stood and reached for a robe, drying himself as he wrapped it around his body and moving back into his main bedroom and deciding what to wear for the day.

“Where have you been? I was worried!” Lori told him as she stalked into the chambers.

Danny tightened the robe as he shushed her, not wanting anyone remotely nearby to hear their conversation even though it shouldn’t be possible. “We got caught in the storm and waited in the boathouse on the lake until it passed. Everything’s fine.”

“Was it worth it?”

“Was what worth it?” he asked, a little anxious that she knew more about what he’d been up to than expected.

“Wandering off secretly without telling me. If the king hadn’t barged in, we wouldn’t have known you’d disappeared and anything could have happened to you in that storm. If you’d slipped and hurt yourself on that hill-”

“He found me, we sheltered, we talked. Things are back on track. And I apologize if anything was overly dramatic last night.”

“Well, that’s kind of a normal look for you, so...”

“Thanks,” he snorted as he started to pull on clothing underneath his robe.

“Luckily, no one else was worried. The party took up too much of everyone’s attention and I think most are still sleeping off the effects.”

“I could have used a little more sleep myself,” Danny commented.

“Really?” Lori raised her eyebrows.

“The rain was loud on the roof of that old shed. And the water crashed over and over. I really hope it’s not like that in Hawaii.”

“So the wedding’s back on?”

“Seems to be.”

“Well, you could do a lot worse,” she said as she began helping him with his shirt.

*

Danny was dressed well. Not fancy, but he was in a good jacket and he kept tugging at his shirt sleeves to pull them down. Although guests from the closer countries had already headed home since it was easier to do, some of those who had traveled farther were making the most of their stay to catch up on diplomatic relations. It meant that there would still be a decent gathering of people around to witness an announcement. Now he needed to seek out his parents.

He was walking towards the foyer when he heard what sounded like Steve’s voice in a side room near the library. He smiled but came to a stop when the tone was more serious and then he recognised the other voice, too.

“I’m sorry if I said the wrong thing. I thought I was helping.”

“Helping who, Catherine?” Steve asked, sounding disappointed.

“You! Come on, Steve. If he’s wavering then you needed to know now, not later. I just want what’s best for you,” she said.

Danny pressed himself against the wall, ear turned to listen through the open door while he stayed still so as not to be noticed.

“I know what’s best for me, no one else. And I’ve always loved him, you knew that.”

“I knew you loved someone from afar. But I always thought you’d be putting country before yourself and I thought that would lead you elsewhere.”

“Doing what’s best for the country and what’s best for me can be the same thing,” Steve said. “I’m sorry if I ever gave you the impression...” he trailed off.

“You didn’t. Maybe your mother did, but that’s not on you.”

“My mother is a constant shadow over my life even though she’s been dead for years,” he paused, and Danny imagined him rubbing at his face in frustration. “I just- You and I are good friends and that’s how it should be. Maybe we were wrong to ever sleep together, not just because of how you might have taken that but because I wasn’t in love with you.”

“It’s okay, Steve. It really is. And I should go.”

“Wait,” he said before she could leave. Danny was about to jump out of the way but he was still curious to hear the whole conversation. “Danny’s younger brother, Matthew. There was an incident a few years back and he was... taken. If you could pay attention when you’re traveling and if you hear anything about what happened...?”

“Of course. If I find out anything, I’ll let you know,” she said.

As Danny heard Steve thank her he could hear her footsteps again and he dashed back around the corner so that they didn’t know he’d been listening. He made it obvious that he was walking in the direction of the room. “Lady Catherine. Sorry, I didn’t see you there,” he said to her as they knocked shoulders on the corner curve.

“Prince Daniel,” she smiled and gave a small curtsey before moving past him.

Steve was standing nearby, leaning on the door frame to the room. They both watched as Catherine walked away and as Danny turned back to Steve the alpha asked, “So how much of that did you hear?”

Danny knew there was no point in lying. “Quite a lot. I think. How did you know I was...?”

“Shadow,” he answered, pointing to the ground and Danny followed his direction to see where the sun was stretching his shadow out along the carpet.

“Ah,” Danny nodded. “Next time I’m eavesdropping I’ll remember to approach from a direction where the sun isn’t behind me,” he said and liked that he drew a smirk from Steve. He took a step closer. “What you said... you think I’m what’s best for Hawaii? What does that mean?”

“It means a dozen different things but most importantly it means that what I want for myself is ultimately what’s best for the country because a happy king, will be a good king,” he answered.

“And the sentiment is lovely and I understand the caveat you’re going for, but I’m curious about those other dozen reasons,” he said, raising an eyebrow. “I won’t get mad about the politics,” he furthered.

“You’re an omega,” Steve answered with a shrug of his shoulders, pointing out the obvious as he backed into the room again so they could have more privacy with the conversation. “Hawaii is progressive and the country has largely been fine with my mother’s choices. And yes, some of the countries we lost treaties with are ones we have no desire to strike up strong relations with again. I don’t plan on using the status that you and I hold as being more ‘traditional’, but it still helps, you know? It strengthens us again and we could use that.”

Danny followed Steve into the room and closed the door behind them. He turned and leaned back against it as he took in the alpha he was going to marry - a man who looked worried that Danny might change his mind. It was his own fault. His actions the night before had spooked Steve into some kind of reversal of where their heads were at. It didn’t make him mad. Unless you counted being mad at himself.

“I was right about you when we were growing up,” he began and saw the way Steve flinched and he belatedly realized he’d phrased things wrong. He held a hand up. “Hear me out,” he asked. “The way you always had to be such an ‘alpha’,” he intoned with a deep butchness. “I always thought it was to compensate. Thinking you had to be the strongest and the toughest. You’ve always felt you had something to prove.”

“My father’s a beta,” Steve said as if it explained everything and in many ways it did. “When I was young I overheard some nobles back home intimating that my family was weakened. _**I**_ was weakened by the blood of my father regardless of my sub-gender. That my mother would be the last in the McGarrett line to rule because we’d be overthrown. I got angry. I always wanted to prove those people wrong. Joe was there, he saw and he understood and I suspect he doused some dissident voices. He taught me a lot when my own father couldn’t.”

“You think being a tough alpha with an omega consort will put people off any attempted coups?”

“I’m not going to lie, I think it’s a factor. But like I said, all of these things are just by-products of our marriage. Maybe I’m not as brave as my mother was. Maybe even if I was in love with a beta I wouldn’t marry them because of what might be the more widely accepted norms, and maybe I would have married an omega purely because of the gender and not the person. But none of that speculation matters. Because I love _you_. And Hawaii is getting a strong, smart, handsome omega to help rule it,” Steve sidled closer and put his hands loosely on Danny’s hips. “Have you spoken to your parents yet?”

“As far as I’m aware they’re in the banquet hall having breakfast with the remaining guests. I was just about to head there.”

“I’ll come with you.”

*

They entered the hall trying not to draw attention to themselves but it was unavoidable. They immediately made their way to the head table which was in full view of everyone else. Steve bowed to Eddie and remained in front of the table while Danny made his way around, kissing his mother on both cheeks before leaning down between both his parents.

Clara turned her head to him. “Last night?” she asked, expectantly with a stern look.

“There were... difficulties. Everything’s fine now.”

“‘Fine’ isn’t any kind of ringing endorsement,” Eddie said as he pushed his plate aside and looked sternly at both his son and the visiting monarch in front of him.

“We’re sorry for bailing like we did and leaving you to deal with the guests,” Danny told his father. “It was my fault. Steve followed me to talk it out, we didn’t realize how long that took,” he kept things vague, not wanting his parents to know where they actually were, especially considering the way Steve looked at him, trying to make him shut up.

“So tell me,” Eddie leaned back in his chair and put an elbow on the arm closest to where Danny was standing and he leaned towards him. “Do you still want Steven to leave and never darken our doors again? Or do you want to accept his proposal? And before you answer just know that your mother and I are done dealing with your back and forth on this. Whatever answer you give me now _must_ be final. All my decisions going forward will be based on this and what you tell me in the next five seconds.”

Danny let out a breath as he looked at Steve. “I accept the proposal.”

Eddie nodded and Clara let her more grim, disapproving look slide away in favor of happiness. She’d wanted this all along, that much was clear. Stella was nearby, rolling her eyes at Danny’s further change of heart and those others within earshot had begun to murmur about what was going on. Eddie stood and lifted his cup.

“Then it’s official,” he spoke loudly so that those assembled would hear. “New Jersey and Hawaii will cement what will be a prosperous future for both countries with the marriage of our son, Daniel, to King Steven.”

*

Well-wishes from so many around them meant that Steve and Danny didn’t have the chance to eat breakfast. When Freddie had dragged Steve aside, Danny took the opportunity to slip away and after talking to the Illinois royals he made a dash for the kitchens to wolf down some leftovers.

The news was trickling through the palace and even now he was being congratulated by the staff at each turn.

“There you are,” his father’s voice boomed as he came into the kitchen followed by Clara’s brother; Danny’s Uncle Vito. “You’ll be going to stay with your uncle for a while,” Edward told Danny.

“What? Why?” Danny asked as he swallowed his food.

“Because if you’re here while Steven and I finalize the treaty then you’ll spend the majority of the time pestering me about what’s going on and how much you’re worth. It’s better for all of us if you’re out of the way.”

“And what your father isn’t saying is that it might be best to, you know... avoid temptation,” Vito put in, indicating with his eyebrows what he meant. “Your mother thinks you and Steve look like you’re about to jump each other when everyone has their backs turned,” he decided to say, hitting the nail on the head.

“But... urgh, fine,” Danny grumbled and did his best to ignore how much his parents and uncle were considering Danny’s sex life. Since he was old enough to understand what happened on a wedding night, his Uncle Vito has used it against him to keep him in line. _‘I’m going to see you have sex on your wedding night, so don’t talk back to me, young man’_ or _‘no need to be so prudish, Daniel, after all, I’ll be right there on your wedding night’_ and similar. His family had always been pretty open and didn’t shy away from any topics but Danny was the outlier who’d prefer not to bring things up and he avoided those conversations. He tended to just agree to things so the others would shut up and this was no different.

*

After packing his things, Danny took a wander to the west wing where the Hawaiians were staying.

“How long will it take to get there?” Steve asked him. They’d made small talk during which Danny had explained that he was being booted out and after spending a polite amount of time talking with the other Hawaiians, they’d been given the time to say a private goodbye and had excused themselves to the bedchamber... ignoring any teasing from Steve’s people.

“It’s only a few hours; just over the border. We’re leaving shortly after dinner so that I’m there before the sun sets. And my mother wants you and I separated so we don’t have sex.”

“Ah. And we’d never do such a thing before we were legally married,” Steve said, swooping in for a kiss, slipping his hands into Danny’s clothes and beginning to peel them away. Danny followed suit, unbuttoning Steve’s waistcoat and breeches. They were naked quickly and already fully aroused before Steve backed Danny up onto the opulent bed.

This was so much different from the night before. The comfort that Danny sank into was one thing, another was the way Steve moved on top of him, lithe and sure. He licked up Danny’s stomach and chest and sucked at each nipple, making Danny moan and lift from the bed into Steve’s touch.

Each time Steve ran a hand over Danny’s skin he felt a shiver follow. They locked lips again and Steve rocked his body tight against Danny as he lay on top. By the time they needed to breathe, they parted and pressed their foreheads together.

“I can still feel you from last night,” Danny told the alpha. “It’s been a constant reminder all day. And I swear I can feel your cum still inside me.”

Steve growled, turned on, cock twitching at Danny’s words. “Baby, I’m going to fuck you so hard you feel it for _weeks_. And never forget who your alpha is.” He thrust his cock in fast, hard, Danny’s slick easing his entry but Danny hadn’t expected it to pierce him so fully.

He cried out as his head fell back and he screwed his eyes shut, tensing, needing to force himself to relax. Steve covered Danny’s mouth with his own to keep him quiet, tongue pushing deep and mirroring the thrusting of his cock as he moved in and out.

Steve tweaked at one of Danny’s nipples and then moved his hand down, getting it between their bodies. He jacked Danny’s cock a few times and gathered the slick that leaked from the head and then touched lower, his wet fingers rubbing in circles over Danny’s clit, adding to his pleasure, easing and distracting from any possible pain from how big Steve’s cock was inside him.

“That’s it, take it all, fuck, you’re amazing, Danny. Barely had sex but wet as all hell and your pussy just fucking pulls my dick in deeper,” Steve kept up a litany against Danny’s ear, his voice low and sultry in its breathlessness. As Danny tilted his head back with a cry emerging from his lips at the angle of Steve’s thrusts changing, Steve covered Danny’s mouth with a hand, muffling the noise.

He slowed his thrusts, keeping his dick sheathed inside Danny and circling his hips, knowing Danny was still struggling with his size and still tensing each time he pushed deeper. He paused with his dick deep inside Danny and slowly lifted his hand away so Danny could take in a deeper breath.

“Keep touching me, down there,” Danny encouraged as he held lightly to Steve’s wrist but the alpha pulled out entirely which confused Danny. “What?”

“Shh,” Steve told him before he crawled down Danny’s body and kept Danny’s legs wide apart as he used his tongue and licked at Danny’s wet pussy, pressing inside and then licking up over his clit where Steve clamped his mouth over the area and used his tongue to flick over the nub.

“Fuck, _fuck_ ,” Danny breathed out, leg muscles tensing at how good it felt to have Steve’s mouth on him. His omega dick leaked slick again, spurting it out he was so turned on. “Fuck, you’re gonna make me come...”

“No, no,” Steve lifted up, his thumb tracing down over Danny’s clit and further to where Danny’s pussy was so wet that it was dripping towards his ass. He climbed back up Danny’s body and the omega could feel Steve’s dick twitching against his hip. “No coming until you’re stuffed full with my dick.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Danny asked, challenging the alpha who grinned ferally as his hard cock pressed back inside. He watched Danny’s face closely as he slowly impaled him with big, alpha cock, enjoying the way Danny bit the inside of his mouth and moaned, this time much more comfortably than their overzealousness before.

“Say my name when you come,” Steve ordered him as he fucked deep into Danny’s willing body.

Danny clutched at Steve’s neck and felt the heat rising inside him at the way Steve’s cock touched his insides tantalizingly. With a small change of angle, it was like stars were bursting behind his eyes and he mumbled ‘yes’ over and over again as his orgasm built. “St- Ste... Steve!” he cried out as he finally fell over the edge, pulsing around Steve’s dick as he thrust into him through his orgasm before spilling his seed deep inside Danny again and holding still, knot forming and tightening.

He collapsed on top of Danny, using his head to lever himself up a little as he moved his hands to grasp at Danny’s hips, positioning them both a little better for while they were locked together.

He pushed his hands into the mattress, digging under Danny’s back as he began laying anointing kisses over every patch of skin he could reach.

“I can’t wait to do this every day,” Steve told him.

“Every day? You have high expectations... and some serious stamina,” Danny laughed.

“If it was possible, we’d never leave the bedroom. But we will have a country to run so...” Steve grinned. His knot was easing, and he carefully pulled out. He used his fingers to push any leaking cum back inside Danny’s body. “I love that you’re so full of my cum.”

“I can’t believe I’m admitting this, but I’m going to miss you.”

They lay in bed together for another hour, petting each other and lazily kissing until there was a knock on the door and they were told Lori was asking that Danny get a move on because his dinner would be ready shortly, after which they would need to go.

Danny was looking in the mirror, straightening his clothes when Steve came up behind him and wrapped his arms around him, swaying their bodies. “I love you,” Steve told him.

“I love you, too,” Danny responded, twisting his head to the side so they could kiss.

Steve’s hand stole down Danny’s body and cupped between his legs. “Can you still feel it?” he asked.

Danny turned in his hold and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders. He lifted onto his toes and spoke against Steve’s mouth. “I’m going to be feeling the ghost sensation of your alpha dick for _days_. And it feels strangely good,” he smiled as he pecked a kiss to Steve’s lips. “Stay safe while I’m gone.”

“I’ll be thinking about you the whole time.”


	13. Arrival in Hawaii

Danny got word that Steve was sick and things were being delayed which meant he had to spend longer at his uncle’s place. Although no one went into any real detail about what was wrong, the letters he received made it seem like Steve had some kind of bad cold or flu. He couldn’t help but assume it was from their stormy boathouse adventure and that Steve had succumbed to the chill and the wet while Danny, with his more robust omega genes, hadn’t.

By the time Steve was well again it took another week for Danny to get word that everything was settled but that Steve had needed to leave immediately to get back to Hawaii. He had set sail even before Danny had read the letters. Steve had written one for him, with a scrawled ‘Danno’ on the front of the envelope. Inside he told Danny he had hoped to see him in person again before leaving but it wasn’t possible. And it was going to be good to get Danno ‘home’ to Hawaii.

It took a further two weeks for arrangements to be made for travel and for everyone who would be joining them in Hawaii to have their affairs in order for the length of time they’d be gone.

Danny was grateful for the support from the people of New Jersey, who looked favorably on the marriage going by the number of well wishes and gifts he’d received from the entire kingdom. But he’d only be joined by a handful of people who would travel with him and stay long enough to witness the marriage before heading home, leaving Danny as the sole Jersey transplant in the middle of the Pacific.

Stella needed to stay behind to act as Regent while their father and mother were in Hawaii. Bridget wanted to come but as the youngest of the siblings - and after what had happened with Matthew - their parents had been more protective of her. To go as far as Hawaii was deemed too much. And she had schoolwork to get on with. Some other extended family would be going too, and Danny had Grace as moral support and to lead the security team as they made their way across the continent.

The engagement announcement had been hurried. Hell, the whole courtship had been when you stopped to think about it. Getting everything turned around within a month was good going, but it would still be a long while before Danny saw Steve again.

Unlike the Hawaiian monarch who had left New Jersey to retrace his steps by sailing south and back through at Panama, Danny would travel over land, stopping in various North American countries to accept hospitality and congratulations, and his parents would take the opportunity to do some diplomatic work along the way - making the most of the long trip. Danny, too, considering he’d soon be a consort, had been pulled into separate meetings with countries keen to do new business with Hawaii and he was already being seen as one of their leaders despite never having been there, which made things awkward for him but he had the training to deal with it and he was pretty sure he’d done a good job. Talking was certainly one of his strong suits.

It took just under three weeks to make the journey across the mainland. As much as he hated the traveling aspect and had hoped to get through it sooner, he was quite happy for the longer stays in a few of the countries as he was getting annoyed with bumping along in the back of a carriage for hours on end. By the last few days, he could swear he was getting travel sick for the first time in his life.

The ocean voyage was no better. Although he was informed repeatedly by the captain that the seas were calm, Danny had still had moments when he’d vomited over the side, or into a bucket in his quarters that some poor cabin boy had to wash out.

They arrived very early in the morning about two months after Danny had last seen Steve. He was looking forward to seeing his fiance but truth be told, he was just happy to be on dry land again.

Docked in Honolulu, it was Chin who was there to welcome the New Jersey delegation.

“Welcome to Hawaii,” he bowed to the Royal party as they reached the bottom of the gangplank. “I’m sorry His Majesty isn’t here to meet you. Your ship arrived sooner than expected and he has early duties with Parliament this morning. He’s rushing through his meetings in order to be part of the official welcome ceremony at the palace.”

“Danny asked the captain to get us here as soon as possible,” Clara smirked, making it seem like Danny was anxious to see the alpha king again.

He rolled his eyes. “Solid. Land,” he said with emphasis. “I was sick of throwing up all the time,” he rubbed at his stomach.

“Your Highness, if I may,” Chin gestured for a native beta in guard uniform to come forward. He bent his head in respect as he approached. “This is Meka. He’s been hand-picked to be your personal security here in Hawaii.”

Danny turned to where Grace was behind them. “We’re barely off the ship and you’ve already been replaced.”

Grace came closer and put a hand on his shoulder. “I think you’ll find it’s Lori who’s been replaced,” she said, mentioning Danny’s longtime guard and assistant who was now acting in the same capacity for Princess Bridget back home.

“I thought you were enjoying keeping me safe on the way here,” he teased her.

“Short term, sure,” she said then reached a hand out in greeting. “Meka, good luck with this one.”

*

Danny assumed Meka was reasonably new to personal security. Though the man certainly had the bearing of someone who had worked as a guard for a good few years, he seemed a little bit nervous in his first dealings with Danny and overcompensated. When they arrived at the palace, Meka was there in an instant to help Danny out of the coach with an offered hand.

Danny took a beat. Lori was more friend than servant and she knew when Danny would want her help and when to stand back. Danny valued his independence despite his royal position, but Meka would learn that over the coming days and know Danny wouldn’t need such a looming shadow.

Steve was standing a few paces away at the edge of a path by a well-manicured lawn. He had greeted King Edward and Consort Clara and was beaming his smile at Danny. He embraced the prince rather than worrying about protocol and as he pulled back, he cupped Danny’s face, pressed a kiss to his temple, and then touched their foreheads together. “Danno,” he said, almost on a sigh as he breathed in.

“Steven,” Danny responded in kind as he patted Steve’s arm.

“I wanted to be at the dock to greet you but I had a meeting I couldn’t avoid,” Steve told him. “Your mother said you were sick?”

“I’m sure it was just the travel. It’s passing,” he assured his fiance.

“Good, I’d hate for you to be sick for our wedding,” Steve said with another smile before briefly turning his head and beckoning forward one of his guards. “Junior,” he called and the young man handed him a garland of green leaves. Steve then put it over Danny’s head to hang around him. “It’s a lei. There're all sorts,” he indicated to where Clara was wearing a more brightly colored wreath around her neck. “This one is a maile lei. It’s for luck and protection.”

“I take it you think I need both of those things?” Danny asked.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Steve shot back, his shoulders imperceptibly rising and Danny knew he was tamping down on his alpha instincts to protect his omega. “Come on, it’s time for the official welcome.”

“You mean there’s more?”

“All the pomp and circumstance,” Steve winked before taking Danny’s arm in his and leading the New Jersey delegation towards the grand palace.

Danny looked around as they entered the foyer, taking in the differences, the newness of this country. The palace wasn’t as ‘opulent’ as his home. It seemed bigger but less ornate in an old-worldly sense. Instead, there were earthen tones, a lot more wood used in design, and it seemed brighter. It reflected the Hawaiian emphasis on nature and was functional more than showy, but you could still see the wealth. New Jersey was known for its gardens but the flowers and the feel of the green were different here. The architecture back home held more of a European influence while this had a more Asian vibe mixed in. And because New Jersey had more changeable weather with the seasons, they were more heavily fortified to deal with the cold. The Hawaiians could be more open plan in design, not needing to worry about how to keep everyone warm. The differences were stark but at the same time, completely made sense.

There were dancers and some form of an orchestra and they watched a ceremony with Danny not knowing exactly what to make of it. Steve had been explaining it to his parents rather than to him and he hadn’t caught all of it. But considering he was going to be here for the rest of his life, he had plenty of time to learn. They were onto their second dance when Danny became queasy. His hand tightened on his stomach, rubbing. He tried to be discreet and hold on but there was no way he could. He backed away and made a hasty retreat to the outside where he immediately threw up over the side wall near the door.

Meka was by his side quickly asking if he was okay, and Steve was only moments behind, probably having made some kind of excuse in order to follow after assuring everyone that things were fine.

“I know I don’t like official ceremonies but I’ve never thrown up in order to get out of them,” Steve said as he rubbed a hand between Danny’s shoulder blades, trying to lighten the mood.

“I guess there’s more of an adjustment to being back on dry land than I thought,” Danny said and Steve frowned at him, recognizing it as an excuse.

“Are you sure you’re okay? I can have Max take a look-”

“Beyond the nausea I feel perfectly fine. And Mindy tagged along on this trip and she’s been taking care of me the last few days. Usually, once she makes one of her teas, I start to feel a lot better. It’s just my stomach. If it’s not travel sickness, then it’s probably food-related and I’ll be over it quickly.”

“Well, you’ll only be over it if you rest so I think it’ll be best if Meka takes you to your rooms and you lie down for a while. I’ll cover for you.”

“I have my own rooms?” he asked.

“Until we’re married, yes you do. And your parents will be in the adjoining chamber. We’ve got to wait a few more days before you can officially move into the Monarch’s suites with me.”

“Right. Of course. Gotta keep up appearances.”

“Right,” Steve said, then turned to Meka. “And you didn’t hear him imply anything.”

“Of course, sire,” Meka answered though he smiled in a more relaxed fashion and Danny knew they were going to get on well.

Before Danny could be led away, he turned back. “Would you apologize to the groundskeeper for me? I didn’t mean to ruin his flowers.”

Steve looked down from the stoop and to which flower bed would need tending. He grimaced but then let out a chuckle. Danny raised an eyebrow in question as Steve wiped at his mouth, schooling his features. “That’s the Ilima flower. I asked our garden team to make sure we have plenty around the palace before the wedding. It symbolizes love.”

“Ah. I hope throwing up over them isn’t considered some kind of insult or curse or anything.”

“Not as far as I’m aware,” Steve laughed. “Take care of him, Meka. I’ll let everyone know what’s going on and have Mindy brought up to you.”

*

Danny hadn’t been in much of a mood for anything beyond lying down and waiting for the nausea to pass. After Mindy had made tea for him, he’d had a nap so the only exploring of his new home he’d been able to do so far was finding out how comfortable the bed was. Now that he was awake and feeling a lot better again, he took his first real look at his temporary accommodations.

Most of Danny’s things had been taken to the king’s personal suites since there seemed little point in him unpacking just to move again in a short amount of time. He had been left with what was needed for the next few days, including his wedding outfit that the tailors in New Jersey had done an amazing job on in the time they had before the entourage had left for the Pacific.

He spent a little time taking things out and putting them in the wardrobe as well as placing a few personal items around the room since it seemed sparse. Meka was a solid presence beside him, taking his job of security seriously. Danny moved to the window, looking out over the ocean and the way the waves crashed against the shore.

“Steve was right,” he said. “The views here are spectacular.”

“I’ve never been anywhere else, your Highness, but I like to think they’re some of the best in the world,” Meka said.

Danny looked at his new guard. He’d had Lori by his side for years and they’d become friends despite their divide. He had a good feeling about Meka and he wanted to get to know him better. “Come here and sit down,” he indicated the seat beside him.

“Sire?” Meka asked, unsure.

“We’re going to be spending a lot of time together. This place is new to me and so are you. I have no idea who you are or why Steve picked you for me so you’re going to sit down and tell me everything about yourself.”

*

“Maybe it’s just excitement.”

“Ma,” Danny admonished. “Since when have I been the kind of person to get sick from excitement?”

Clara futzed with the neckline of Danny’s sleepwear. She was enjoying being in the next room over from him and more easily able to pop in. She was keeping an eye on him that could also be a kind of jokey manner like he was a kid again, but he knew it was also because these were the last few days they’d be able to do this. Their personalities were similar and they’d always been close, more so than any of Danny’s siblings were with their mother. She’d be going back to New Jersey soon and then they’d be separated by a huge distance. She was making the most of the time they had. “I always knew this was a good match. Knew since you were both children. From when you were toddlers playing together and he first called you Danno. And I think you knew too though you’d never admit to it. And now it’s finally here and maybe you are excited even if you won’t admit that now either.”

“You’re delusional, Ma.”

“Even if I am, let me have my delusions. I like to think you and Steven were meant for each other.”

“Uh-huh,” he replied, this time with an eye roll at her romanticisms. “Wait a minute. Steve never called me ‘Danno’ until we were teenagers.”

“You don’t remember because you were so young but trust me. He said it when he was too young to say it right, that’s where it comes from.”

“No wonder he thinks it’s cute,” Danny murmured to himself as his mother then took his hand.

“You have an alpha who loves you. Do you realize how rare that is in our circle? Your father and I, our love is different. It grew over time, it came from mutual respect. I adore the man but there’s no all-consuming love with us and it certainly wasn’t there before our marriage.”

“Thanks for bursting that bubble, Ma.”

“I’m just saying, you and Steve have something special and I want you to fully embrace that.”

“I’m here, aren’t I? I know my duty. And I’m, y’know... I don’t hate him like I used to,” Danny gave a half-smile. “Now will you get out of here and let me get some sleep?”


	14. Day before the wedding

“It should have passed by now and you know it,” Mindy said to him as she handed him a mug of tea. “Have you given any more thought to my... ‘other diagnosis’?”

Danny rubbed at the base of his throat, swallowing down any other thoughts about his nausea as he warmed his hands on the cup. Mindy was trustworthy and they were friends. And as his medic, she didn’t care about scandalous things before a marriage ceremony had taken place. She just cared about his health and had no qualms about raising the possibility. He sighed. “Yes, of course, I have. I’ve just done everything in my power to ignore it.”

“It's beginning to seem more and more likely.”

“Maybe one day there will be some sort of test that will tell for sure if it’s true this early, but until then there’s just no way to know until a bump forms. So I feel sick in the mornings, and I’m more tired out but that could still be something else.”

Mindy leveled her steady gaze on him. “You’re trying to convince yourself. Aren’t you.”

“You think I should know? Like an instinct or something?”

“Maybe,” she answered. “But I do think there are some facts that add up when you put them together. Whether I’m proved right is, well, another month or so away. In the meantime, the tea will help settle your stomach and it’ll be wise for you to rest as much as possible.”

“Rest? A day before a huge marriage ceremony? You’ve got to be kidding me,” he scoffed, and she hid a laugh behind a hand.

Meka entered the chamber, letting them know the King was just outside. Danny had already dressed, there was no reason to hide anything, so he told Meka to let the King in. Mindy excused herself and Steve gave her a curious look as she left.

He spotted the tea in Danny’s hands. “You’re still feeling unwell?”

“Mindy is just being cautious. She doesn’t want to risk any lingering symptoms affecting tomorrow,” he excused, hiding anything else.

“That makes sense,” Steve accepted Danny’s words then moved on quickly. “I uh, I thought we should go see something.”

“What?”

“You’ll see.”

*

Danny walked slowly around the four-poster bed, fingers trailing over the thin netting on the sides and raking over the shaped headboard. The mattress looked thick and firm, the pillows plumped up. He took in the rest of the room. It was simple since it wasn’t used often. The desk over to the side by the small window, the door into the washroom, the plain wooden chairs facing the foot of the bed, the candelabras on the few small tables, and the bronze vents in the wall at eye level.

He stepped over to them, ran his fingers across the cold metal and tried to glance through but the small space on the other side was dark; all the better to hide the gawpers later on. He’d been on the other side of these things before, he’d seen royals engaged in the act, learned from them, even. In some ways, it felt only fair that if he was to be watched someday then he should do some watching of his own. Maybe it was a vicious cycle, quid pro quo.

Tomorrow night he and Steve would be back in this room, naked, watched by an audience behind the vents and their families’ chosen witnesses in those plain wooden chairs adjudicating whether the act was satisfactorily consummated.

It seemed cold to think of it that way and it still caused his nerves to come to the surface. It was inevitable; he knew it was going to happen one day. That ‘one day’ was tomorrow, and he still knew he was embarrassed by it and maybe not ready. He’d always been made to think his embarrassment was unfounded, that he was being silly. Everyone had to do it. So if everyone had to do it, no one would judge him.

Except that was the point. They were going to be judged. On so many things. It wasn’t just that there were a few witnesses in the room who would sign a form to say that the marriage was consummated; there would be a gaggle of others watching in secret behind the grates in the wall. They’d giggle, they’d blush, they’d maybe be turned on by watching. They’d judge Steve’s alpha-hood and not by the size of his dick or anything about how muscled he was. It was about how Steve made Danny feel, the emphasis would be on Danny for both of them.

Everyone knew the basics of biology and how an omega had to reach orgasm first in order for an alpha to feel it and for it to allow them to spill their seed inside an omega, knotting them up. When it came to the royals, there was an added expectation, at least for their first night together. Hawaii needed to know their king was strong, powerful. That would start in the bedroom. Steve needed to prove that he could wring the greatest possible orgasms out of Danny so he himself could have such amazing orgasms that he’d shoot his load so deep into his omega consort as to get him pregnant. He had to prove he had what it took to provide an heir.

Danny was sure ones he’d seen in the past were exaggerated, acted, all for the show. He didn’t want to fake anything, but at the same time, he didn’t want their audience to know what it was truly like for him and Steve when they were together. He’d never been able to decide how to do any of this. It made his mind stall. That was why he still held some nerves about it.  
And was how they would do it something they should talk about in advance? Did they need to discuss whether to exaggerate their actions or about... positions? And was tomorrow night going to be something best done drunk or sober?

“I take it your Uncle Vito is to be one of your father’s witnesses. Who else will represent your kingdom?” Steve asked, breaking into Danny’s thoughts.

He turned to see Steve sitting on the end of the bed facing the four wooden chairs and he made his way over and sat down beside him. “I asked that Grace be the second. Having another relative would just be too weird.”

“I picked Freddie for one of mine. I guess I had a similar idea. Joe may not be blood family but it’s close enough to make things awkward.”

“So it’s not just me that’s acknowledging how goofy this custom is?”

“No, it’s not just you,” Steve laughed. “But I’m more concerned about us anyway. That’s why I wanted to show you this room in advance. And know that you’re going to be okay with what we do here. How we do it.”

“We’ve already had sex, I know what it’s like,” Danny said but Steve looked pointedly at him.

“Not in here, you haven’t. You know what I have to do to prove myself. I need to be powerful and in control. And I’m not going to lie to you, Danny. I’m going to enjoy it; having you like that. Showing you off, showing what I can make you feel. Proving how strong a union we are, how strong our marriage will be.”

Danny swallowed. He was excited by Steve’s words. He wanted that too; the omega in him delighting in it and his mind providing him with tantalizing images of Steve holding him down while he pounded his dick into him, wringing orgasms out of him and knotting him tight. “I know I’ve seen others do it before but I always figured a wedding night to be clinical, you know? Just an affirmation for the witnesses that the deed is done. I don’t expect it to be the best sex you and I ever have.”

“It’s more than that-” Steve began but Danny cut him off.

“I know. It’s different in front of people than in private. I know there’s an element of reputation, bragging rights for an alpha to show how good they are in bed, how well they can arouse an omega.”

Steve slipped a hand over Danny’s shoulder and rubbed gently. “I figured you were the kind of person who’d be uncomfortable with all of this. But being here now, maybe we can face some of it so that we can enjoy tomorrow night. I don’t want you thinking about it like it’s going to be bad because it’s in front of people.”

“I know you have to show how mighty you are, but as you do that, people have to watch for my reaction to it. It’s intimidating and nerve-wracking. I don’t know how to behave through it,” Danny stood, pacing a little with nervous energy.

“I get it,” Steve stood and watched him. “Honestly, I think the best thing is to not over-think it and when we’re back in here tomorrow night just go with the flow.”

“I don’t know how to do that.”

“Sure you do. Just doing what feels right. It’s exactly what you did in a certain boathouse on your family’s land.”

“That’s my point, it was different in private, there was no act...” Danny said as he considered it. “Though it is actually a weight off my mind that we’ve already had sex and being with you isn’t completely alien. And I guess a repeat of that night would be pretty mind-blowing, no acting required,” he half-smiled.

“We could always get some more practice in,” Steve suggested as he sidled closer, his lips perilously close to Danny’s only to be brought to a halt by a new voice.

“Looks like I arrived just in time,” the man said.

Steve sighed as he stepped back to allow Danny to see. “Danny, this is Joe White, Duke of Pearl. He was of support to my father all these years and acted as Regent when necessary. He’s been a great friend to my family.”

“We missed you at yesterday’s welcome ceremony,” Joe said as he bowed to Danny.

Danny acknowledged Joe’s respect with a nod. “I was sad to miss it. I know my parents enjoyed it.”

“Danny’s health is more important,” Steve reminded his friend.

“Of course,” Joe acknowledged. “Considering how rare it is for omegas to get sick, I hope it’s nothing too bad. Or contagious.”

“Just some seasickness.”

“Ah. Steve will need to teach you some techniques to help with that. There will be a lot of sea travel in your future, even just between all our different islands.”

“Yes,” Steve said, trying to break any tension. “That’s something we were just discussing practicing.”

“Uh-huh,” Joe nodded with a smirk. “And here I was thinking you wanted to christen the bed early. Which you both know is not a good idea. Perhaps it would be better if you showed Prince Daniel the ceremonial hall.”

“Yes, sir,” Steve said and both of them knew they were being shunted to somewhere more populated. Steve took hold of Danny’s hand and gingerly moved them past Joe. It was interesting to see the way Steve looked at Joe, deferring to him like a father figure despite being the ruler of the land. There was an innocence and sheepishness to him that was endearing and it made Danny smile as he was led away, both of them acting like naughty schoolboys.

*

Being in the hall gave Danny’s nerves a jolt in a different way than in the bedroom. It was beautiful, large, bright. They stood in the middle of the room, halfway down where the pews had been placed for audience members and Steve had explained some of the architecture to Danny. It had mostly gone in one ear and out the other but he knew that the entrance faced the mountains and the dais faced the ocean. They would both walk in that direction the next day, following the path of water to the sea.

The two halves of the room were separated into Alpha and Omega with art and colors that corresponded to the different sub-genders and depicted their roles in the traditional culture. And there was a bird, Danny remembered Steve using a native word for it and describing it like a hawk, that represented the royal ancestors. Where most countries would put up gaudy portraits, it seemed the Hawaiians were more symbolic.

The culture was highly influenced by the natural world and its elements and Danny could see how the people around them had great respect for their past. Steve told Danny a few stories but then he had others in the hall regale them with their own like some makeshift story-time. There was a real sense of community.

It made Danny homesick.

He missed his own community, the way in which he felt comfortable with the people he had grown up next to and with whom he shared a common history. He could be respectful of the Hawaiian version but he felt like an outsider and was never sure he’d belong even if he did learn more about the place.

As if sensing that Danny’s mood was a little more somber than everyone else’s in the room, Steve gestured for someone to come forward.

“Duke, would you do me a favor and check if the kitchen has finished the lunch I requested? If so can you bring it to my office? We’ll eat there.”

“Yes, sire,” the older beta replied and Danny looked quizzically at Steve.

“You have a beta Duke in the kingdom who fetches food for you?” Danny asked as they left the hall and began walking the corridors. He still had no idea what the layout of the palace was so he was trying to pay attention to where they made their turns.

Steve smiled. “It’s not a title, not really. It’s honorific, kind of a nickname. Duke was my father’s personal security and is technically mine now but he’s getting ready for retirement and has been training Junior to replace him.”

“So why the nickname?”

“I’ve known Duke my whole life,” Steve shrugged. “He’s done so much for Mary and me over the years and he deserves a real title but being a beta...”

“So even in your progressive country, you won’t give a beta a title?”

“Not one that wasn’t already born into royalty,” Steve admitted. “We’re progressive but there are certain protocols that no one will allow me to mess with.”

Steve’s office was like a miniature library and classroom combined. There were books of all sorts lining the shelves and art pieces on display all over while a map of Hawaii took up the majority of one wall and his desk was filled with papers needing his attention though they were in neat stacks to the side with the middle of his desk entirely clear.

There were a few wooden chairs against the walls as well as one comfortable chaise for guests. Steve pulled Danny towards him now that they were alone and kept his hands comfortably low on Danny’s waist as he placed an easy kiss on Danny’s lips and hummed into it contentedly before looking around. “Excuse the mess. This office was my mother’s and hasn’t been used much since she died.”

“I was thinking it seemed very much like a museum.”

“I’m taking half of these things out of here. But at the same time, the furniture is perfectly fine.”

Duke arrived and cleared his throat to get their attention as he was carrying a full platter. Steve let go of Danny to welcome him in and directed the beta on where to place things before leaving.

Steve held the top of the silver platter’s cover. “I have a surprise for you,” he said before lifting the dome cover with a voila.

Danny raised his eyebrows. “Flatbreads?”

“Not just any flatbread. I spoke with your chef, Freddy? I asked him what was needed to make it New Jersey style. He spoke about the importance of the water so I made sure that as we departed your kingdom we took barrels of water in our hold and I made it clear it was to be stored and used only for making New Jersey style flatbreads for my new Consort.”

“Is that pepperoni?” Danny asked as he moved closer.

“Yes it is and...” Steve lifted a slice out. “Not a pineapple slice in sight.”

Danny put a hand over his heart, “You’re learning,” he said with just a small amount of over-acting.

Steve gestured for Danny to open his mouth and to not reach for the slice as Steve held it for him to take a bite, feeding it to him. “How is it?”

“It’s very good,” he answered just after swallowing. “Fork it over.”

*

“I know it’s only been a day, but how are you finding everything?” Steve asked as they walked in the garden; the sand and the ocean nearby with the waves crashing on the shore.

“It’s uh... it’s hot. The sun is relentless. I have no idea what half the people I’ve met are saying,” he said, being diplomatic but still honest. “I like Meka,” he added. Outside of Steve, his new personal guard was one of the things keeping him sane.

“He’s a good man,” Steve nodded. “Has the same kind of analytical mind that you have. Don’t get me wrong, he’s highly trained in combat but he’s more likely to avoid it where possible by thinking his way out of problems.”

“He has a kid,” Danny said, meaning it as a reason why Meka would be more careful. “The last thing Meka wants is for his son to lose his dad.”

“There you are!” Clara came bustling down the path after them. “I feel like I’ve had to send out a search party after you.”

“We’re not hiding, Ma. Steve’s showing me around.”

“Well, you’ve got the rest of your life to get to know this palace. Right now, you should be at your final fitting for tomorrow and then you need to spend some time with your relatives who traveled _all this way_ to watch you get married before going _all the way back_ to New Jersey,” she said, pointedly, trying to impress upon Danny how little time he had left to so easily see his family.

“You’re right, Ma. I’m sorry. Steve, I’m sure you can appreciate my situation,” he said, turning back to his future alpha.

“Of course, but if I can just have a few more minutes of your time,” he pulled a hopeful face and looked at Clara. “You’re welcome to join us. I just have one more person you should meet before tomorrow.”

They walked a little farther then back through the palace hallways until reaching a small room that, if Danny had his bearings remotely right, was behind the great hall where they’d be getting married the next day.

“Stevie!” The older man inside the room greeted his king as they entered.

“Mamo,” Steve responded and leaned in to touch his forehead to the other man’s. Danny had seen a few people do this and Meka had explained that it was a local custom, and the man they were meeting looked to be as local as they come.

“This must be your Daniel,” the man smiled as he looked to Danny and despite not using any salutation, Danny was fine with it. Maybe he’d already got used to the locals’ relaxed attitudes but something about this beta gave him gravitas despite his sub-gender.

“Danny this is Mamo, our Kahu. He’ll be officiating the marriage ceremony.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Mamo said to him with an incline of his head.

“Likewise,” Danny responded as he reached to shake the man’s hand. “This is my mother, Clara,” he introduced.

“You have raised a fine omega,” Mamo told her.

She thanked him and smiled at the politeness. “You know Steven well?”

“I was there for his birth and have watched him grow into the man that he is,” Mamo responded. “He has always been impressive and I’m sure he will be a great king.”

“And as a holy man, what insight do you have about this match?” Clara asked and Danny rolled his eyes. He’d never really been one for religion or superstition, well, except in those circumstances where he felt he could use some divine influence and had been known to quietly pray to anyone listening that everything would be okay. His mother, however, was more spiritual when it came to fate and Danny knew her to take the word of any priest or fortune teller to heart.

“The ceremony tomorrow will be the final arbiter, but unless something were to happen between now and then to change the Gods’ minds, I foresee great prosperity in our future, though I’m also sure there will be some tests thrown their way.”

Clara looked like she could get into a long conversation with the priest so Danny was quick to steer them in another direction. “I had a long time on the ship over to read what’s expected of me at the ceremony, but I gotta say I’m not sure I’m going to remember everything correctly.”

Steve jumped in. “I figured Danny might need a little help in his preparation and I thought you’d be the best person to speak to,” he told the priest.

“I would be happy to help. I can stop by your chambers in the morning for any last minute worries, or any other counsel you might seek at that time,” he put a hand on Danny’s shoulder. “But for now, you should spend this day with your family.”

“Thank you,” he replied.

“Steven, you and I also have a few things to discuss before tomorrow,” Mamo told the king, pointedly.

“Yes, of course,” Steve answered before turning back to Danny. “Go enjoy being with your family. I’ll see you tomorrow,” he leaned in and placed a kiss on Danny’s forehead before letting Clara drag Danny off.


	15. The Wedding Day

Danny loved his family but spending a long afternoon and evening with them focused on him and their exuberance about the wedding had been exhausting. It was the New Jersey way to make fun of each other; to keep someone grounded while they were the center of attention. Danny loved that about being with these people but after so many exaggerated warnings, ominous predictions, and cautionary and raucous tales, it all played on the anxieties he already had and led to a sleepless night.

Well, except for those few moments of sleep he did have that were filled with nightmares about Steve growing to hate him, divorcing him, and Danny ending up with the most awful of alphas and a truly miserable life.

So when he’d finally drifted off before dawn and been awoken by another nightmare - this one had Steve yelling at him then publicly declaring their marriage void because Danny gave birth to a fish - he sat bolt upright in bed, sweaty and confused and then nausea hit full blast. Still only mostly awake, he looked down at his stomach and had the notion that there was a fish swimming around in there and in the next moment he was out of the bed and rushing to the washroom where his half-awake mind was convinced that if he threw up hard enough then the fish would come out, too.

Stomach emptied into a bucket he leaned against the wall alternating between dry heaving and hyperventilating until hands rubbed at his shoulder and a soothing voice kept telling him things were okay and just to breathe.

“I can’t- I- I can’t get it- get it out,” he said as he gulped in breaths too fast.

“Get what out?” Mamo asked, concerned.

“The fish baby,” Danny said, then heard himself and frowned. “The- the nightmare.”

“Ah, a nightmare we can deal with, nightmares fade once we’re fully awake,” Mamo told him then continued to do what he could to help regulate Danny’s breathing, watching carefully as Danny got it under control. Mamo placed an arm under his to get him up off the cold ground and helped him back to sit on his bed. When he looked around, he saw that Mindy was also in the room and already preparing something for him.

She crouched in front of him. “I brought tea. I figured you might need it, I just didn’t expect it to be needed this badly.”

She handed the cup to him and he drank appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“A fish baby, huh?” she asked, having heard the same as Mamo, who stood next to her. A small smirk playing at the corner of her lips. “Maybe butterflies would have been more apt?”

“You think I’m nervous about the ceremony.”

“And about the fact that the King doesn’t know-” she said out of the corner of her mouth and her eyes briefly darted to Danny’s stomach as she tried to remain cryptic in front of the priest.

“There’s nothing to tell him and today isn’t a day for rocking boats,” he reminded her through gritted teeth then gave a reassuring smile to Mamo, who he still hadn’t greed properly. “Mamo, it’s a pleasure to see you this morning, I apologize for what you walked into.”

“Steven has his charms,” Mamo began, waving off anything more. “And he has a great determination. A single-mindedness on a goal. He has spoken enthusiastically of his time courting you in New Jersey. It appears some details were missed out from those stories,” he raised an eyebrow knowingly at Danny but continued before the prince could try and worm his way out or feign ignorance. “I may be a spiritual man, but I know what happens when a well-matched alpha and omega spend time alone together.”

Danny felt himself blushing but hoped he could blame the hot tea. “I hope I can count on your discretion?”

Mamo bowed his head. “Of course. May I?” he asked as he came closer, bending to one knee and reaching out to touch the palm of his hand to Danny’s stomach. “If you are with child then I will ask the Gods to bless it with strength and good health. As I ask that they bestow the same on you.”

“Thank you,” Danny mumbled, unsure how to respond as Mamo spoke low under his breath with his eyes closed.

As Mamo then sat back on his haunches, he looked at Danny. “You have questions,” he said. And before Danny could say anything whether sarcastic or just honest about how many he had, Mamo continued. “About today’s ceremony.”

“Oh. Yeah, well, the sections in Hawaiian I have no idea how to pronounce, and I wanted to check that you have the New Jersey sections in the right places.”

*

He stood next to his father, nervously pacing. He kept smoothing down the front of his ornately decorated waistcoat and felt the buttons and jewels scratch at the palms of his hands each time with the lace of his cuff catching against them. The suit jacket, a vibrant red in color, embroidered with silver and gold silk thread and embellished with colorful gems, felt tight despite being perfectly fitted and he kept trying to loosen the high collar and jabot around his neck.

“Stop fidgeting,” he father told him. 

“What if I forget the Hawaiian words? I’ll look like an idiot.”

“You just have to repeat what the priest says,” Eddie raised an eyebrow. Then took pity on him and grabbed him by the shoulders, turning Danny to look at him. “If today for you is anything like my wedding to your mother, you’re going to get through it fine. And after? You’ll barely remember any of it.”

“Yeah?” he hoped and took confidence from his father’s nod so that he could agree, “it’ll fly by.”

In many ways, it did. Time seemed to shift, slowing down and speeding up as everything happened. 

First, his father escorted him to the dais where he was greeted by the sight of a very handsome Steve in his refined and expensive suit. They wore similar royal colors though Steve had his military insignia and medals adorning his and a cream-colored sash over his shoulder, not to mention the crown that sat atop his head and the flowing, thick cloak that seemed to drown his lower body, but he stood straight and wore it well. 

Danny felt his throat itch and his mouth go dry but along the way, he recited what he needed to. 

There were some traditional Hawaiian elements that Danny had read about in advance and was prepared for. Mamo blessed their rings by using a ti leaf to sprinkle drops of ocean water over them while chanting. And both he and Steve poured two different colored sands - one color for alpha, one for omega - into a container that was then mixed together to represent the two becoming an inseparable one. 

There were Jersey traditions included too, which included subtle things like both Steve and Danny carrying small pieces of iron in their pockets to ward off bad spirits, but also to the more symbolic gesture of wrapping their hands together - the omega’s hands between the alpha’s - to signify the joining of the two and of the alpha’s protection and authority, while they vowed to do their duty by one another.

It all blurred together for Danny who was relieved to kiss his alpha to end the ceremony. With friends, family and invited guests cheering for them, they made their way out of the great hall and to Steve’s office while everyone else filed into the banquet hall.

Steve shucked the heavy cloak and placed his crown in a hat box so that it was kept safe then turned back to Danny. 

“So, how does it feel?” he asked, grinning. 

“I’m not sure. Should I feel different knowing I’m married now?”

“Maybe not different,” Steve said, sidling closer and putting his hands on Danny’s hips. “Maybe… complete? Happy? Content, even.”

“You’re happy?” Danny asked, a small smile on his face.

“I’m happy,” Steve answered, grinning, which made Danny’s smile widen. 

“Me too.”

Steve cupped Danny’s cheek and leaned down to kiss him. They had sealed their union with a kiss, something for the assembled guests and for whatever God might be watching, but this kiss was their real first kiss as a married couple. Danny moaned into it which spurred Steve on and he pulled Danny close, bending him back as he loomed over him and turning the kisses passionate, open, charged with energy.

“I love you,” Steve murmured as he let Danny breathe before attacking his lips again, not even letting Danny answer with his own sentiment. Instead, Danny gripped his fingers into the hairs at the back of Steve’s neck and smiled into the kiss, turning it sloppy.

“Hey! Come on!” the banging at the door startled them as Freddie’s voice boomed in despite the closed door. “We’re all hungry and we can’t start the feast without you!”

“Be right there!” Steve shouted back and ducked his head into Danny’s neck and groaned. He breathed in the smell of Danny deep and long before pulling back. “Time to celebrate,” he said. “As much as I’d rather take some alone time with you, I also really want to show you off in front of everyone.”

“How dare you. I’m not a prize that you won,” Danny slapped at Steve’s arm as he spoke haughtily and smiled indulgently at his stupid alpha. 

“Could have fooled me,” Steve replied as he guided Danny to the door with a slap to his ass.

*

They were presented to everyone as King and Consort and despite embracing just shortly before and laughing with each other, they turned their faces serious as the magnitude of the moment impressed itself on them. At least on Danny, anyway.

After just an hour-long ceremony, Danny’s status in life had risen and now he was to help rule a country and provide the King with a line of succession. Yes, he was a Prince and he’d been educated knowing that one day this would be his position, but it was another thing to actually be living it. 

He was married. To King Steven II of Hawaii. Something he never thought would happen but it did. And it was hugely significant not just for him, but for Steve and for the population of Hawaii. It made him nervous but he was determined not to show it. He certainly wouldn’t let it affect their day as he wanted to celebrate with Steve and he had other things to be nervous about right now than what it would be like running a country he barely knew. 

Things like the way his family would embarrass him today, how bawdy he knew the evening might get, and that a whole lot of these people were going to watch him get naked and have sex later. 

The feast took up a good portion of time though Danny had decided he didn’t want to over-eat. Not because of nerves so much as it would tire him out, bloat him and make him feel too full to do anything else. He was careful with wine also, not wanting to get drunk. He’d already made up his mind that he’d rather have all his wits about him today even though being drunk was appealing to make the night easier on his nerves. 

The orchestra was in place and both King and new Consort took to the floor for their first dance. 

“Now, my Prince, do we do the traditional dance or do we treat our guests to something a little different?” Steve asked as they stood in position for the music to strike up. They would dance alone for the first section before anyone else joined them on the floor. 

“They’ll get an eyeful later in the bedroom, no need to show them anything else now,” Danny replied and it made Steve laugh and there were mumbles and smiles from people around the edge of the dancefloor who saw just how comfortable and possibly ‘cute’ they were together. 

They stepped in time, arms raised and hands touching when they should, bodies turning and stepping in circles. The others eventually joined them, copying the moves and everyone enjoying themselves until the orchestra played the last note and they bowed to each other. 

A whoop from someone overexcited rang through the crowd and then Freddie rushed through the guests until he was beside Danny, grabbing his wrist. 

“Time to steal the Prince!” he laughed and crowed, turning to Steve. “Now it’s up to you to come get him!” He pulled Danny away from the King and both Chin and another man from California blocked Steve’s path. What was his name? Yes, Viscount Harrington who had also served overseas with Steve. 

Danny glanced back to see how the crowd had descended to help stop Steve from following too quickly as Freddie dragged Danny away. Not that he was putting up much resistance. Such a game was popular at royal weddings and he might grump about it but he was willing to play along. 

“Just don’t shove me in a closet or cupboard or something,” Danny asked. 

“It’s okay, Steve told us about your claustrophobia. He feels really bad about that, and warned us not to do anything that would set it off,” Freddie told him as they ran towards the kitchens.

“So where are you taking me?” Danny asked as they slowed, Freddie still holding Danny’s wrist so that he couldn’t try to get away and back to his new husband - an element of the game that theoretically existed of the omega trying to fight back against the kidnapping, but it was generally accepted that they’d play along and make the alpha do all the work. 

“Here,” Freddie said as they went into the pantry, which for serving a palace the size of Steve’s meant that it was large and well-stocked. “Figured if we’re going to be hiding you for a while, might as well do it somewhere where we can do some drinking!” He reached for a flagon of wine and the glasses that had been left out - the ‘operation’ well planned.

“None for me, thank you,” Danny said as he lifted himself up onto a table to sit, legs swinging as they dangled.

“Sure you don’t want to fortify yourself?”

“I’d prefer to stay focussed,” he answered. 

“Makes sense,” Freddie agreed as he took a long swig. 

“You met Steve when you were fighting in the military. When California and Hawaii sent reinforcements to the battles in East Asia?”

“That’s right.”

“You didn’t know him when he was young?”

“Not really. Our paths may have crossed if Hawaii had a diplomatic delegation in California, but nothing that I would say was memorable. My family has power, has titles, but we’re not at the top of the food chain, so to speak. Why do you ask?”

“What was he like? When you met him, when he was a soldier… it’s not a side of him I’ve seen. It feels like that’s the one part of him I’ve really missed out on and we’re married now, I want to understand more about him.”

“He’s one of the best soldiers I ever served with. Smart, dedicated to the men around him, a real will to win. Outside of battle or training? He could be a bit wild. He never liked staying still. He could turn on the charm, that’s for sure. I think he always liked to impress people in everything he did. Maybe he always wanted to prove himself to be the best.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what I always thought he was doing, trying to show people that he was a true alpha even if his dad was beta,” he stayed quiet for a moment. “I find it really strange to think that Steve had plans to propose to me all these years and I had no clue he felt that way.”

“Maybe I’m overstepping here, and Steve might kill me for telling you this, but there was a battle that wasn’t going our way, we were pinned down, didn’t think both of us would make it out. He told me he had a letter he’d written hidden in his pack back at base camp. If he didn’t make it he wanted me to make sure it was delivered. To you. If he’s still got it, maybe you should ask him about it. I think that will give you the insight into him that you’re curious about.”

“Thanks. I might just do that,” Danny smiled at the alpha and in the background, the muffled noise of voices was getting louder. “This might be my rescue coming,” Danny said, standing up again. 

“He’s not getting you without a fight,” Freddie rubbed his hands together in delight at the role he was playing. He stood in front of Danny like a shield; a wall blocking the way as a final hurdle. 

When the door to the pantry opened, Steve came in triumphant but breathing hard from running around the palace trying to find them. Chin, Kono, Grace, Harrington and a few others all stood around the doorway watching. 

“Found you,” Steve proclaimed. “Give me back my omega.”

“Not so fast,” Freddie held a hand up, putting on a dramatic tone of voice. “You must earn him back. You have one more challenge before I hand him over.”

“And what would that be?”

“You must answer… a riddle!” Freddie’s theatrics flared as he waved his hands about.

“A riddle?!” Steve asked, scoffing, expecting something harder and the others around them rolled their eyes or laughed. 

“Yeah, a riddle,” Freddie smiled. Danny rested an elbow on his forearm and put a hand over his mouth, finding the whole thing entertaining.

“Okay, so what’s the riddle?” Steve asked. 

“You must tell me… what one gift have you given to Prince Daniel - you’re new Consort - that he can’t actually hold in his hands.”

“A gift he can’t touch?” Steve checked. 

Freddie nodded. “Something you’ve given to him, yes. And, frankly, you might come up with a few potential answers that all work,” Freddie shrugged his shoulders and looked back at Danny and winked.

Steve crossed his arms, repeated the question back to himself and took a breath as he thought about it. A few moments later he lifted his head, convinced he had worked it out. “Got it. Something I gave to Danny… long ago, actually, even if he took longer to return the gift? That would be… _my heart_ ,” he finished on a bow to his Prince.

“Awww, that’s so sweet,” Freddie sing-songed. “It’s also correct! Your Highness, you have won back your Prince,” Freddie stepped aside with a flourish, making way for Steve to get to Danny. 

Both men walked to each other and Steve lifted Danny up and twirled them around before letting Danny get back on his feet again, the whole thing holding onto some of the fake drama of the ‘kidnapping’ game. He cupped Danny’s face and leaned down to kiss him, dipping Danny down at the same time and the small group around them clapped and hollered. 

As they parted, a grinning Freddie threw an arm around Steve’s shoulders and reached for Danny’s elbow. “Take good care of those hearts, you hear me? And don’t mess this thing up.”

“I wouldn’t dare,” Steve smiled indulgently at Danny who couldn’t help but return the sentiment. They kissed again as the group around them dissipated and Steve wrapped his arms around Danny, low on his back, enjoying the peace of it being just the two of them until Danny spoke up. 

“Come on, we’ve got a party to get back to.”

The celebration continued for another few hours. Both men mingled with dignitaries from all over, thanking them for being there and for gifts that were brought. They were not always together but they never lost sight of each other even in the crowded hall. Once Danny finally freed himself from the delegation from Oregon, he wandered past a loud corner of the room, recognizing that the alphas sitting around the table, drunk and with loosening clothing, were playing a game of Hijinks. No wonder they were loud and unruly. He’d played once despite it being considered an ‘alpha’ game and maybe he’d regretted it the next day when his head had pounded so badly with a hangover that he wanted to die. Never again. 

There were still plenty of people on the dance floor where he spotted Princesses Lynn and Gabrielle spinning around together having fun. He was glad to introduce those two properly, he had a feeling they’d get on well. 

Once it was dark enough, everyone went out onto the sprawling lawn and gardens to watch a fireworks display. Something that all the residents of Honolulu would be able to see. Not everyone could be at the palace but Steve wanted the entire country to celebrate the wedding and had arranged for fireworks displays on each of the islands’ populated areas.

As they watched the sky light up with crackles and bangs, Steve’s hand slipped down Danny’s spine and along his lower back and then to his wrist, sliding down to entwine their fingers together. 

Clara, who was standing on Danny’s other side, leaned closer to him and bumped her shoulder to his. “Is now a good time to tell you ‘I told you so’ about the two of you?”

“Ma, don’t ruin the moment,” Danny answered her but he wrapped his free arm around her and hugged her to his side until the display finished.

Everyone clapped and some began to fade away seeing it as an end to the evening’s festivities but that wasn’t the end of the night for the happy couple. In both their cases they were whisked away and taken to separate rooms to prepare for what was going to happen next; the true end of the evening where the marriage would be fully consummated. 

Danny had help getting his heavier and now very sweaty wedding outfit off and friends in the room with him chatted lightly. Gabrielle and Lynn looked upon this time as something they would be doing in the future and they lent support and curiosity. Mindy was also there, almost in her capacity as a physician but also just as a trusted aide who he would allow to see him undressing and washing. She helped him into a robe so that he could walk the hallways of the palace to the chamber for the bedding.

“I guess this is it,” he turned to the others.

“We all have our turn eventually,” Lynn told him and gave him a hug. “You’re lucky you’ve got one of the good ones to do this with.”

“We’ll see you in the morning,” Gabby smiled at him and squeezed his arm reassuringly. 

Mindy walked with him and knocked on the door but just as a formality to let the occupants know they had arrived. She stood aside, gesturing for him to go in, her hand lightly trailing against his arm as he took the step over the threshold and then she was leaving, pulling the door shut.


	16. The Wedding Night

He looked around. The omega was usually the last to arrive; that’s what he’d seen happen before as a spectator so he wasn’t surprised to see Steve there, ready.

Joe seemed serious as he contemplated his role in the proceedings, as did Danny’s Uncle Vito. Freddie didn’t look out of place at all, weirdly, and Grace smiled at Danny and nodded. It was awkward for both of them but at the same time, there was no one else he’d rather have in the room for this than her. 

He held the robe tight as he made his way to the foot of the bed.

Regardless of tradition or the fact that so many others had done this before him, it still made it awkward to know that people were going to see him naked, to see him with his legs spread, hear the sounds he made while an alpha was deep inside him. He was thankful that close family weren’t the ones to ‘participate’ and he was thankful that any other onlookers would be hidden behind vents and only see portions of what was going on, but he wasn’t looking forward to seeing any of these people come morning, like there would be a shift in perception and he had no idea what that would be.

Steve was more free-spirited and had no compunction about being naked. Maybe it was because of the time he spent in the military surrounded closely by his compatriots. Or maybe it was just a general attitude that he had to put these things aside. Danny envied the ease in which Steve released his own robe and let it fall to the floor by the bed, his cock already half hard.

Steve gave a reassuring smile as he ran his hands down Danny’s arms. His eyes silently asked if Danny was ready. In return, Danny just lifted an eyebrow that answered with a mix of ‘let’s get this over with’ and ‘I trust you’.

Steve turned Danny around, both of them standing sideways to their witnesses and with the bedposts restricting the view from the vents. The alpha stood close behind Danny - his hardening cock evident against Danny’s back. 

“Relax. Breathe. Enjoy what I can do to you and forget about anything else,” Steve pressed his nose into Danny’s neck and breathed deep as he gripped into the arms of the robe and pulled down with a growl, the material falling from Danny’s shoulders and pooling at his feet.

Steve wrapped an arm around Danny’s shoulders - his elbow against one and hand holding tight to the other over his neck, pulling Danny back against him. “You’re beautiful, Danny,” he murmured against Danny’s ear before tugging on the lobe with his teeth. His free hand touched Danny’s dick, pumping it a few times before moving behind it. Danny almost stumbled as Steve used his foot to push Danny’s further apart and then his fingers were teasing and rubbing against his clit, pinching the nub, circling around it, letting Danny’s arousal build around there and spread through his body.

Danny could feel himself getting wet with the attention and he closed his eyes to the sensation. Each time his body wanted to pull forward and curl up, Steve would tighten his grip and pull him back. He held Steve’s forearm to keep steady and allowed the alpha free rein to excite his body, arousal taking hold; he could already feel the way his slick was dripping, the strands sticking to his thighs as they leaked from his pussy even though Steve hadn’t touched him there yet.

“I’ve barely touched you and you’re so wet for me, Danny. So sensitive to my touch down there. Don’t hold back, baby, give in to it, it’s just the beginning,” Steve whispered against his ear with a snarl of promise.

He knew what Steve was doing. He wanted Danny as wet as possible to know he wouldn’t hurt him later, but he also wanted to show their audience that with just his fingers he could make Danny come. And come fast. Show everyone that Danny was completely his. It wasn’t like it wasn’t true. Danny’s mind was full of thoughts of Steve and that call of _alpha_...

Danny felt a wave of need rush through him right as Steve sped up his fingers, rubbing fast over the nub in a blur causing Danny’s whole body to tense until he felt a sudden release as an orgasm rolled through him and he gasped audibly, his moans simply a part of his breathing.

He could feel Steve’s smile against his neck and then he was being spun around and pulled close as Steve kissed him hard, tongue pressing against his, pushing back, showing Steve’s dominance of the moment. Danny’s hands found their way to either side of Steve’s neck as they enjoyed the sensual moment between the two of them. His heartbeat slowed again to match Steve’s, then the alpha wrapped his fingers around each of Danny’s wrists and held tight like cuffs.

They both looked at where Steve's hands were clamped as Steve mouthed ‘mine’ at Danny then pushed him towards the bed. The mattress pressed against the back of Danny’s knees and he fell onto it, Steve keeping the momentum and pushing them both further up, kneeling between Danny’s legs and putting his weight over the omega, hands still enclosing Danny’s wrists as he leaned over him, eyes dark with desire and a knowing glint, wanting to push Danny as far as he could go.

Danny broke the eye contact, looking around him, aware they weren’t alone even if he could lose himself in his alpha in broken moments.

The side netting for the bed made things a little more discreet than he expected in the low candlelight. Those watching from the side room saw things abstractly, fuzzy, shadowed. They could hear everything, and Danny made a mental note again to try and keep quiet, but he also knew from the times he and Steve had sex before, that sometimes that was difficult. Not least considering that Steve seemed to enjoy wringing the different sounds out of Danny as they satisfied his alpha side.

Steve bent his head low, his hair tickling against Danny’s chin as he sucked and licked against his collarbone, teeth sinking in against his shoulder, biting, marking. His teeth trailing over Danny’s chest which heaved up and down with deep, staccato breaths. As he reached a nipple, he teased with his teeth and rolled his tongue over it, nibbling at the pert nub, making Danny gasp and lift up into the touch. A small, satisfied laugh escaped the alpha as he moved his attention to the other nipple, stimulating it to hardness, teeth pulling at it as he raised his head.

Steve slid Danny’s arms up above his head and guided him to wrap them around the slats in the headboard and to stay there. Without words Danny knew he wasn’t to interfere with what Steve was doing to him. The alpha nosed at Danny’s neck, licked at the shell of his ear and breathily spoke so that only Danny could hear. “Gotta keep you wet for me, baby. So wet, the better it is for both of us. Open up for me. You know how good it is.”

Danny closed his eyes, moaned, and put up no resistance as Steve pushed his thighs further apart, kneeling between Danny’s open legs. Danny lifted his feet to get purchase on the mattress and it exposed him more as the alpha began to touch him again, his seduction escalating as fingers stroked down from Danny’s clit to his pussy, tantalizing before moving to press lightly against Danny’s stomach, the tease evident, trying to make sure Danny asked for more but all the omega could do was moan in need.

“Relax,” he heard Steve tell him, repeating the word between peppered kisses and bites against his shoulder and into his neck. Steve’s deft fingers then explored over Danny’s cock, pulling, twisting, running his thumb over the head and squeezing out the gathering slick.

Steve’s fingers moved lower again, rubbing small circles against Danny’s clit. 

“In the next few days, when I’ve got you all to myself, I’m going to suck and lick you down there until you come around my tongue,” Steve told him, his words painting the picture to match parts of his memory and the image was vivid and clear in Danny’s mind. Steve’s fingers were slurping in his leaking slick and Danny imagined it was Steve’s tongue flicking against his nub and he gasped, letting his head fall back, stretching his neck, giving Steve even more skin to lave with his tongue and lips and teeth.

As the alpha’s mouth focused on Danny’s collarbone, he timed his next move with an exhale from the omega, and then a finger pushed inside his wet pussy, sliding in with ease so that on the next push in there were two fingers. It felt too good and despite having already come not long ago, the stimulus was too much and Danny bit his lip as he felt himself let go, his orgasm running through him like a wave and pulsing around Steve’s fingers as the alpha smiled at him with a satisfied and surprised look on his face. He hadn’t expected Danny to come again so soon, but he was preening; proud to know that his seductions were working. 

He leaned down to kiss Danny deeply. “That’s good, baby, so good for me,” Steve spoke against his lips. “Keep feeling it,” he said as he kept his fingers inside Danny and fucked them into him harder, not giving him any time to completely come back to his senses and it made Danny rear up from the bed and cry out as his body felt flush and over sensitive.

As Steve slowed down, Danny released some of the tension and relaxed back into the bed, his hands still above his head in submission.

“So fucking wet,” Steve said, louder this time, looming over Danny and showing off for others to hear, smug at the way in which he’d got Danny to orgasm. “Twice already but you need more, don’t you sweetheart.”

Danny gasped again, closing his eyes tight, groaning out a ‘yes, fuck yes’ in response as Steve stretched him wide with two fingers plunging back into him.

“Good, because I need to fuck you, baby, you look too good spread out for me like this. Going to breed you deep.”

Danny couldn’t help the way his legs fell open more and Steve repositioned them, drawing his fingers out and wiping them off against Danny’s leg. He scooted them up the bed just a little, still kneeling between Danny’s wide open legs and he looked down at his omega.

Neither man spoke and the quiet gave them an intimacy to themselves while eyes remained on them. The head of Steve’s cock rubbed up and down from the base of Danny’s cock, over his nub and to his leaking wet pussy. Steve licked his fingers and rubbed his spit against his already slick-wetted cock then began to push in, hips tight and controlled, allowing Danny to get used to the intrusion.

The omega’s nerves made him tense and tighten. He reached a hand down and pressed it to Steve’s stomach, making him slow further and stop. He took deep breaths.

Steve spoke loud enough for everyone to hear. “It’s okay, just breathe, relax.”

“It’s big,” Danny answered, voice as tightly strung as the rest of him.

Steve winked at him, puffing up his chest as everyone heard that about him. “And it’ll fit perfectly and feel so good.”

He pushed further as Danny released some of the tension in his body but as the omega took in a breath, his core muscles tightened again. He heard a noise in the side room and his head turned towards it, eyes seeking out the sight of the vent through the curtaining. Steve pushed again as Danny was distracted but it just made the omega wince.

Steve pinched at Danny’s nipple, sending a jolt through him and bringing his attention back. “Who’s your alpha?” Steve asked, tone low with a gruffness Danny liked.

“You are. You’re my alpha,” Danny answered and Steve pushed in the last of the way to fill Danny with his cock. He fell on top of Danny, controlled. Elbows on either side of the omega as he moaned at the intrusion, Steve shushing him. A hand brushed Danny’s hair behind his ear as lips trailed over his cheek and sought out his lips. When they kissed, Steve’s demanding tongue proved a distraction and Danny wrapped his arms around Steve.

While one hand kept hold at the back of Steve’s head, the other trailed down Steve’s spine, sweat and heat combining and stuttering the motion as his hand got lower towards Steve’s ass. He could feel the tautness with each slow thrust as Steve began rolling his hips, moving in and out, in, out. He lifted his knees, legs practically wrapped around Steve, heels pressing into the back of Steve’s thighs as his thrusts grew longer, more assured.

As full as Danny continued to feel, the pains had eased into pleasure. The rub against his insides felt like they vibrated through his entire body and the tension pooling low in his abdomen was a good kind, something he wanted more of, something he chased.

The bed began to creak loudly underneath them but Danny could still hear the occasional giggle or gasp from the other side of the vent. His awareness of being watched never left him and though he knew he felt awkward there was a part of him that was proud of what they were showing, a part that understood why the tradition continued and why there was something about the act of being witnessed that proved something to others and to themselves.

He began to moan louder, indulging a side of him that was burgeoning for this one, special time for them and he wanted them both to look good, to feel good, to take pride in this. Everything inside him eased, the tension that had braced him for pain was now a pleasurable tautness; a coil inside him being pulled and wanting release.

Sweat beaded on Steve’s forehead as he fucked into Danny, chasing his own need. His muscles aching from the position they were in, he hauled Danny up with him and he knelt in the middle of the bed, Danny straddling him, impaled on his cock and he felt it drive deeper inside him making him cry out and bite into Steve’s shoulder.

Steve growled and used his strength to fuck up into Danny while holding onto the omega’s hips and encouraging him to push down onto the cock that was filling him.

Danny moaned and gasped, his own breathing and the snap and slurp of their joined bodies louder than any other noise around them but he wasn’t unaware of their audience now that he was sitting up and he caught the gazes of those watching from beyond the foot of the bed. Joe and Vito straight-faced, seeing this as a job to be done. Grace had a slight blush to her face and was biting her lip as she fidgeted while Freddie had his arms crossed and one elbow propped up with a hand over his mouth. He looked studious and, Danny suspected, horny enough that Lady Kelly would also be getting fucked tonight when this was done.

It was a strange disconnect to watch other people watch him get fucked and as he allowed his awareness to reach out again he could hear quiet excitement from the faceless audience behind the grates in the wall and in that split moment he felt turned on in a way he’d never expected to feel, fed by pride that Steve was his King and Alpha and only his. Pride, love, possession, confidence... pleasure... and a desire to give all of himself over to Steve. A feeling that even in omega submission he was strong, that he held the power for both of them.

Steve’s dick drove into him and every thrust was pure heaven. He grasped tightly into Steve, their sweat-matted chests clammy against the other, their bodies tiring though striving for that final peak of pleasure.

“Fuck, yes, yes, please, fuck, please.” He lost the ability to consider anything more than one-syllable words as the tightness grew inside of him. Steve answered him with harder thrusts that held deep after each slap of Steve’s thick, heavy balls.

“I’m gonna knot you so tight, baby, I can feel it,” Steve ground out as their faces smushed together, foreheads touching, breath shared, both too far gone to kiss properly. Danny tried to look into Steve’s eyes but he was too close, everything was blurry and dark. He pressed a hand to Steve’s cheek and felt his own voice rising as he clung to the alpha.

“I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come,” he started to repeat, voice breaking into a higher pitch as the coil inside him began to break apart into tendrils that fed through his body and he felt himself tense and loosen all in the same moment with the feel of his orgasm as it beat through him over and over, his cock leaking with small spurts and his pussy practically thrumming around Steve’s dick. 

His eyes darted again to those watching, seeing Joe nod his approval and Freddie wink at him with a roguish smile. Steve gave one last thrust, pressing deep and Danny yelped as he felt his slack body give way and welcome the alpha’s knot, his own body reacting with its last pulses as Steve used his thumb to rub against Danny’s clit and eke out anything else he had to give. He couldn’t help but moan on every exhale through it and now his throat felt dry.

Steve collapsed on top of Danny as they fell back down to the bed panting out breaths, and he smothered the omega as their bodies locked together, Steve’s cum filling him. Danny shivered as he stroked Steve’s back, feeling the answering flutter run through Steve as the cool air began to eat at the sparking heat that had been generated between them.

Mumbled voices and quiet rustles made their bubble expand and burst. The witnesses moved to a nearby table to sign documents while the couple waited for Steve’s knot to ease. They petted each other, with Steve running his hand over Danny’s cheek and Danny’s fingers playing in the hair at the back of Steve’s neck. They kissed softly, lazily, Steve murmuring to Danny simple words like ‘good’ and ‘relax’ and ‘okay’ peppered with loving endearments with the occasional soft shushing until he was ready to pull out.

The witnessing wasn’t over yet. They had to know Steve had ‘done the job’. Danny felt more at ease at knowing people had watched him have sex with Steve but now it felt awkward again, clinical. Joe and Freddie were closest and had the ‘best view’ as the alpha slowly extricated himself. Danny’s legs were still wide open and he leaned up on his elbows, body on display as those around could see the small trickle of cum that came back out of him. Steve’s fingers rubbed at the area, one digit slipping inside to coax more of the pearly liquid out as Vito commented embarrassingly for Danny about how his nephew’s pussy clearly wanted to keep all that cum inside him.

Steve handed Danny his robe and he pulled it around himself again as Steve leaned down to pick his own up, Joe’s hand slapping at his back while he did so. “You did good, boys,” the Duke said.

“I’ll say,” Freddie then said, clearing his throat of an unexpected hoarseness.

“How are you feeling?” Grace asked as she moved a little closer to Danny, eyes showing some concern.

“No offense to anybody, least of all my new alpha, but I’m glad that’s over with,” Danny told her as he stood, still feeling the fullness of Steve’s knot even though it wasn’t there anymore. He reached out briefly to her and squeezed her hand. Steve put his arm around Danny, still feeling proprietary considering everything and drew him in close, kissing his temple. He settled when Danny relaxed into his hold and hugged him.

“Like we always told you; it’s not so bad and now you know that, too. You enjoyed yourselves, that much was obvious. And it’s done now,” Vito said. “And I’m going to get a drink and let your parents know everything’s okay,” Vito said, reaching a hand up to ruffle Danny’s hair and slapping his upper arm before taking his leave.

Grace rolled her eyes but said her goodnight as well, with Freddie following suit after mock saluting his friends. He paused at the door. “If you guys need me to do something like this again, then just ask.”

“We won’t but thank you,” Steve told him, laughing.

Joe was a solid presence, the last in the room. “Hawaii has the strong king it deserves,” he said. “Joined by a strong omega. We’re in for a very interesting future.” He reached out a hand and Steve took hold as they shook.

“Hawaii can wait until tomorrow before it needs us,” Steve told him.

Joe weighed it up humorously. “I think you’ve earned a few days off.”

“I could sleep for a week,” Danny said. “Weddings are exhausting.”

Joe laughed as he backed up to the door. “Get some rest. Spend a few days in bed. But don’t sleep all the time. Enjoy yourselves, maybe think about creating a little something for the future of the country.”

Joe closed the door behind himself and Steve glanced down at Danny as he took a breath. “No pressure,” he said with a roll of his eyes.

Danny turned back to the bed and crawled back into it. He ignored the implications Joe was making and collapsed onto his back, head happily landing on the plush pillows. “Sleep first,” he said.

Steve joined him on the bed. He manhandled the sheet from underneath Danny and then covered them both. He’d divested himself of the robe again and loosened Danny’s so he could hold around him as they snuggled in close. “You okay?” he asked.

“Vito was right. It wasn’t so bad after all. We’re all adults, right? Everyone does it. Everyone has sex.”

“But not everyone has the kind of mindblowing sex you and I are going to keep having,” Steve said and Danny could feel his smug grin against the back of his shoulder as they spooned together.

“Go to sleep,” Danny laughed lightly, lifting Steve’s hand to press a soft kiss on the back of it before pulling it tighter around himself.


	17. The Morning After

They dozed for a short while, noises still lingering from the sounds of the muffled party atmosphere elsewhere in the palace for those who still had the energy to keep going - mostly younger cock-sure alphas - but by the time Danny woke things were a lot quieter. 

Feeling like there was a dry, tacky sheen over his body, Danny pushed up from the mattress and fumbled his way to the washroom. He assumed they were alone now and hadn’t even bothered to put his robe back on. 

He was still half-asleep and didn’t notice Steve coming into the room until the sponge in his hand was stolen and Steve took over, running it down Danny’s back and over his ass before letting it drop to the ground between Danny’s feet, his fingers replacing the soft sponge and pressing between Danny’s legs to his pussy. 

“I prefer you dirty with my stink,” Steve told him low in his ear before biting the lobe and pushing Danny up against the wall. Danny’s palms flattened to the surface to keep steady as Steve grabbed his hips, pulling them back to meet his hard dick and he began to press in. Danny’s slick still matted at his pussy and eased the slow slide until Steve was sheathed inside Danny’s body. 

Steve used his strength and height as he growled, towering over Danny with a hand pressed on top of one of Danny’s while his other wrapped around Danny’s waist to keep him in position.

They didn’t talk. Steve just fucked him up against the wall, dick penetrating deep with each determined thrust, the angles, their position, it all made it feel like Steve could go deeper than before. His hand that wasn’t braced on top of Danny’s moved to Danny’s ass, pulling the cheeks apart to give him more access and he slapped, letting the sting pull Danny’s attention as he gasped to feel Steve so deep inside him. It excited Danny to feel the flare of heat through his body. He’d never thought that he could be so turned on by Steve taking him like this and he wanted more. 

“Hold me tight,” Danny ordered. “Take me hard, make me come.”

Steve growled and bit into Danny’s neck as he squeezed and slapped his ass again and hearing Danny gasp in delight, he did it again, letting Danny’s cheeks redden and on the third slap, Danny’s orgasm ripped through him and it pulled Steve deep, making him follow, his cum shooting into Danny’s pussy. Steve rubbed low over Danny’s belly as if he could feel where his dick was seated inside Danny; where his cum was filling him up inside. 

The knot didn’t stay tight for too long and Steve eased himself out, his hand replacing his cock between Danny’s legs. “Keep it inside you, baby,” he told him as Danny turned and wrapped his arms around Steve’s shoulders, the king continuing to keep one hand at Danny’s groin to stop his cum from leaking out. 

“I can’t stop gravity,” Danny pointed out, smiling into a kiss. “And you might be a king, but it won’t answer to your commands.”

“‘There’s always a way,” Steve replied then lifted Danny up, making the omega wrap his legs around Steve’s waist and he walked them back through to the bedroom, dumping Danny on the bed. With him lying down, nothing else could drip out. Steve used his finger to push the dribbles of cum back inside Danny’s pussy then maneuvered them back under the covers.

*

With the birdsong outside and the light penetrating the thick curtains to give the room an orange glow, Steve lifted Danny’s hands to grasp the top of the headboard as they both kneeled facing it, with Steve behind Danny, his cock already deep inside Danny’s pussy again. 

“What if there’s still someone watching?” Danny asked, knowing that plenty of people knew the viewing area was there and that Steve and Danny hadn’t yet left the chamber. 

“Let them,” Steve said. 

It was like their bodies were in tune with each other despite them only being married for less than a day, despite them only having had sex a handful of times. It was easy to escape into a bubble where only they mattered. The connection between them, both physical and emotional, vibrated and sang in perfect pitch. 

Steve’s cock was like an expert in knowing how to please Danny, touching and rubbing against all the right places and Steve’s fingers deftly traveled the plains of Danny’s body, exciting him. It didn’t take long for him to come again, slick spurting from his untouched cock to land on the headboard as a satisfied Steve stilted and tightened and came inside Danny. 

There was so much cum inside Danny now, he didn’t know if more could even fit inside his pussy but Steve’s knot held fast as they slid down to lie in the bed, Steve like a blanket as he lay over Danny’s back.

“Seriously, I never knew sex would be so exhausting,” Danny mumbled into the pillow and Steve snorted his laugh against Danny’s neck.

“I think it’s a sign we’re doing it right,” he answered as they lay entwined for long moments before Steve’s cock slipped back out of Danny and he turned to lay on his side, a hand carding through Danny’s hair as he looked at him. “I’ve been looking forward to this for a long time. I’m happy we’re finally here.”

Danny rolled onto his back and stretched his body, popping aching muscles. “I don’t know that it’s really sunk in yet,” he said. 

“Pretty sure you felt just how far it sunk in,” Steve teased and Danny lifted a hand to bat at Steve’s chest.

“Putz,” he admonished, then settled into the pillow comfortably. “I need more sleep.”

“Then sleep. I’ve gotta go to the bathroom.”

“Hmmm,” Danny hummed, already feeling like he could drift off quickly. 

He could vaguely hear the sounds of water from the washroom, assuming Steve was cleaning himself up, but his brain was much too tempted to switch off and go to sleep. When he felt a weight move on the bed and the covers pull down to expose his naked body again, he smiled.

“I don’t have the energy for more right now, Steve,” he said.

“Oh, I’m sure you’ve got plenty left,” the voice said. A voice Danny didn’t recognize. His eyes popped open in alarm, adjusting to the sight in front of him as an alpha he barely knew climbed on top of him, cock out and hands moving to push Danny's thighs apart. “It’s not like Steve could have satisfied you,” he growled and grabbed for Danny’s forearms as he raised them to fight the man off. 

“Get off me, you son of a-!” he demanded, yelling it before a hand covered his mouth to shut him up. He lifted his knee, trying to get purchase on the mattress to shove the alpha off him. The man was strong and had the element of surprise. Danny felt like his mind and body were disconnected as he tried to catch up to what was happening to him as he kicked out and fought hard, his elbow finally getting just enough space to strike back, knocking the wind out the alpha whose breath stank of alcohol as he tried to get near to Danny again, but with a hand now free Danny was able to punch him in the nose and knock him off balance. 

Steve was suddenly there, screaming for guards as he grabbed the drunk alpha from behind and threw him off the bed, his whole demeanor one of feral rage as he protected his omega from assault.

Danny reached for the bed sheet to wrap around his waist as Junior and Meka came running in, grabbing for the intruder and dragging him to his feet, not letting him go despite the way he tried to shake them off. Danny walked slowly around the bed, carefully eyeing what was going on, still in shock from the attack but unwilling to show it, wanting to keep his poise.

Steve stood, blocking the way to the bed and putting an arm out to stop Danny from going past him. His shoulders were raised, his fists curled, his eyes dark with fury and Danny knew better than to make any move with an alpha this tense. 

“I always knew you hated me Taylor, but I never expected this!” Steve barked at the other alpha. 

“The McGarrett line is _weak_.” The alpha shot back. “Hawaii deserves a better lineage. A few more minutes with your omega and I’d have bred him deep, my seed would start a great new line of kings!”

Steve looked over his shoulder at Danny, his eyes widening imperceptibly with fear at the thought of what could have happened, but only Danny saw that look because it was gone in moments replaced again with a seething anger as he turned back to face Taylor. He reared back and punched the other alpha with such momentum that the man’s head snapped back and then he slumped unconscious in the guards’ arms. 

Steve hissed in pain at the way his knuckles ached but he put his hands on Danny’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he answered while rubbing his wrist. It might bruise from how strong Taylor’s grip was on him, and his heart was racing, pounding out of his chest with the exertion of the moment, but he was completely fine. Somehow as much as he’d been attacked he knew it had never had any hope of going further than it did. That was the confidence that he had in himself, in Steve, and in the palace security.

Steve pulled Danny into a hug but his head turned to the guards. “Take him away.”

“With pleasure,” Junior answered as both he and Meka pulled Taylor out of the room, both angry at what had transpired and showing the alpha no care.

Once their guards were gone, Steve heaved a sigh and pulled back from Danny, who noticed again how Steve’s hand was damaged and took it gently between his own. “You might have broken a few bones here.”

“It was worth it,” Steve said.

“I’m sending for Max, he needs to take a look,” Danny didn’t give Steve a chance to protest and after grabbing for his robe and putting it on, he opened the door, beckoning for one of the available guards to get the healer, and make it fast. He sat again on the bed beside Steve, holding his hand, wincing in sympathy at the bloodstains on his knuckles. “Just so you know, I could have taken him.”

Steve smiled wryly. “I have no doubt.”

“I know you said there were some in the kingdom’s nobility who thought you were weaker for having a beta father, but I never thought it went to this kind of level. No wonder you always felt you had something to prove.” His words affected Steve. Like Danny had seen something he’d wanted to keep hidden and he worried Danny would think less of him. Which wasn’t the case. “As bad as it is that we just went through that, somehow it makes me understand you more.”

“I’d rather you were back in New Jersey still hating me than being subjected to-… by someone like _him_ -”

Danny pulled on Steve’s chin to make him look at him. The alpha’s eyes were still clouded in darkness, instincts still on alert. “Hey, I’m okay. He’s clearly a drunken, egotistical idiot. ‘A few minutes’? Come _on_. Biologically it’s just not possible. He’d have no chance turning me on even if he was sober and I was unattached. Which I’m not. I’m married to _you_. _You’re_ my alpha. No one can replace you, especially not by force.”

“If I hadn’t been nearby, if no one had heard you, he still could have-”

Max interrupted as he came flying through the door. 

It took time for him to clean the wound and bandage it. While Max was there it didn’t seem like the right time to talk further which was made more difficult as others arrived, including Joe and Chin and a few aides who brought them some basic clothing.

Once they were both dressed, it felt like a better time to talk in more official terms about what had happened. 

“Execution seems the logical punishment,” Joe said. “As King, you can use your privilege with the judges, I’m sure the High Court would agree with you.”

Steve nodded. “The sooner he’s gone, the better.”

“Hold on,” Danny said, standing between them, inserting himself into the conversation. “The man was drunk and stupid. Do we really want one of your first acts as king, one of our first acts as a ruling couple, to be to execute a man? It feels like overkill.”

“Lord Nicholas has been disruptive before, I know I wouldn’t mourn his loss, but the Prince has a point. This might not look good to the people,” Chin reasoned.

“The people will know that their King and his consort have a no-tolerance policy to treason,” Joe answered. “The man attacked while you were in your bed. Frankly, death is too good for him. It sends a message to all those who dare doubt the King’s ability to lead.”

He could see Joe’s anger, even Chin’s. It was clear how loyal they were to the crown and how they couldn’t understand anyone who would doubt Steve as an alpha king. Danny was pleased for the support but it still didn’t quite sit right with him to condemn a man to death instantly. 

But he was understanding more and more as he watched them assess the situation and he had a feeling this wasn’t the first time Joe had dealt with treasonous acts. Just how much of Steve’s life from a young age had been shadowed by the need to be strong, to show his alpha side, to never lose. For Steve, it _was_ life or death. 

What Steve had lived through hit Danny hard. His sympathy for Steve, his compassion and his own protective streak made him want to strike back hard, just like the others had suggested. He wanted rid of the traitor, but he still felt there was a better way to do it. A way in which they could show their strength to the people of this country and others, as well as keeping their consciences clearer. 

“Death is too good for him then,” he finally said, and that drew a few raised eyebrows. “We can do better.”

*

After meeting with those who could help facilitate their problem as Danny suggested, Joe and Chin had written their proposals down and marked the scroll with the royal seal before taking their leave to visit the High Court judges. 

The couple finally left the room of their bedding ceremony and headed to the royal chambers. Danny hadn’t actually spent time there yet, but they would be his new home with Steve now that they were married and the remainder of his belongings had been moved there already. 

He’d expected a happier arrival in the suites but Taylor’s attack had sullied their morning. He was just glad that news hadn’t broken out too far around the palace yet as his family hadn’t come rushing to see if he was okay. His mother had a nose for gossip. And an ear and an eye. She’d definitely be one of the first to know once it all got out.

Danny sighed as he watched Steve move around the room and then stop in front of the large window that overlooked the ocean, his posture one of brooding.

He played with the cuff of his sleeve as he approached, interrupting whatever thought process Steve was working through. “So, uh, I think they brought me one of your shirts. The sleeves are too long,” he lifted his hand to show the alpha. “I should change but I kind of like it. Smells like you, too.”

At that, Steve smiled and put his arm around Danny’s waist. Danny knew that he’d given the alpha something to preen over. If anything could break Steve out of a mood, it would be playing with his possessive side. “Keep it on. It looks good on you.”

Danny smiled, teasingly. “You sure you wouldn’t rather take it off me? As well as everything else I’m wearing?”

Steve pulled Danny closer, arms tight around him and they swayed lightly. “I’m never going to get any work done with you around,” he leaned down and kissed Danny, humming into it as his hand skirted around Danny’s hip and slipped down the waistband of his pants, over his dick and to rub against his pussy when he stopped and didn’t move. 

“What is it?” Danny asked, eyes fluttering back open. “Don’t stop now…”

Steve took his hand back out of Danny’s pants and moved it to take hold of his wrist. “Everything was so fast. Did he touch you? How far did he-”

“He didn’t. Things never got that far. And there was never a chance that they could,” Danny told him.

“He wanted to rape you. _You_. And he wanted to do it _because of me_. If he-”

“Steve, stop,” Danny told him, cutting off the what-ifs before they could form. “He couldn’t. He- look, yes if some things had been a little different he could have hurt me but I can _guarantee you_ his main goal here would not have been successful. He would not be able to breed me to hurt you.”

“How could you know that?”

“Because I’m already-” he said then stopped. 

He moved out of Steve’s hold and paced away for a few steps before turning back. He tried to gesture what he meant to say but Steve just stared blankly at him and it was frustrating. 

He’d been putting this off, hell, he’d been putting off believing it _himself_. But he wasn’t stupid and yes, maybe he did know. Maybe it was instinct. Maybe there was no point in denying it anymore. “Steve, I didn’t get seasickness on the way over here. Maybe a little, but seasickness doesn’t continue onto land. I’m not sick. Omegas rarely get sick. And it’s been over two months since we first had sex and… well, I’m pretty sure I know what my body’s been telling me.”

“You’re…?”

“I’m pregnant,” he said then quickly added. “I think! We can’t know for sure but the signs, the symptoms they… make sense… what’s that look?”

Steve was smiling. Beaming in a way Danny hadn’t seen before. It was like his whole face just lit up. His bad mood at what had taken place that morning took second place to pride as he heard the news. He hugged Danny tight and lifted him to spin him around before kissing him soundly on the lips. He looked down over Danny’s body; the shirt was just on the side of too big and Steve caught the hem to reach up underneath. His fingers lightly touched Danny’s belly, trying to feel for what might be growing inside.

He looked at Danny again. “This is amazing,” he said then dropped to a knee, lifting the shirt and pressing a kiss to Danny’s stomach and hugging around his waist, nosing against Danny’s warm skin and inhaling deeply, trying to use his senses to scent if Danny really was pregnant - which shouldn’t be possible for at least a few more months, but Steve was clearly getting excited and ahead of himself. “I can’t believe this happened so fast.”

“Yeah, and if I really am pregnant, then it’s going to pose another problem,” he said as Steve looked back up at him but stayed on his knees. “Considering we 'officially' only had sex for the first time last night, a baby might be born quicker than expected. How do we explain that?”

Steve finally stood but still kept his hand protectively over Danny’s belly. “Babies come early sometimes. And we can say that our offspring is just so damned strong it couldn’t stay inside you anymore,” he winked at the end and kissed Danny again. 

Knocks on the door made them pull apart and Steve called out to let them in. 

Clara and Eddie burst in, concern evident. The rumor mill had reached them about as fast as Danny figured it would. And he knew that for the rest of the afternoon, they’d be spending a lot of time reassuring all their friends and family that everything was fine. 

Anything else they wanted to discuss alone would have to wait until much later.

*

Danny felt like a mess as he laid on the bed face down, his legs wide apart and Steve knotted behind him, barely holding his weight above Danny as he heaved in sharp breaths through the last of his orgasm.

“You’re right,” Danny told him. “This bed is one of the most comfortable I’ve ever been in.”

“I’m always right. I’m the King,” Steve said as his arms finally gave way and he collapsed down, turning slightly to the side to ease the weight on top of Danny. He snaked an arm over Danny’s hip and a hand came to rest on his belly.

They hadn’t got round to talking again yet. After dinner, they’d retired for the evening and once their aides had been dismissed, things had quickly heated up between them. It was Danny’s first night in the King’s chambers and Steve wanted to give Danny the ‘full experience’. 

Which he did. Very well.

Danny smiled into the pillow as he shifted and felt Steve’s large alpha cock still buried deep inside him, the knot holding tight. He let Steve’s arms cocoon him in under the covers as he slowly drifted to sleep.


	18. A powerful omega

“How did he get in?” Danny asked as they lay in bed together the next morning, sweaty and panting after sex and Danny’s pussy feeling like it was constantly stuffed full of alpha cum. 

“Hmm?” Steve asked, not having been paying attention while he laid soft kisses on Danny’s neck and his fingers still rubbed Danny’s pussy, mixing cum and slick together.

“Taylor. There were guards… he got onto the bed before anyone knew he was there.”

“The secret passageways,” Steve answered, a finger pressing inside Danny and making him gasp. The mention of Taylor while they were together hitting on his possessiveness.

“Wait, wait. Stop,” Danny reached down his body and grabbed at Steve’s wrist to stop his fingers from moving. “I didn’t see any other door or-”

“They wouldn’t be very secret if you had,” Steve pointed out and Danny rolled his eyes. “Every palace has them. All the bedrooms have them for escape if needed.”

“I know that, but that bedroom isn’t exactly… a normal bedroom,” he said and Steve seemed to indulge him. “You know what I mean. Where is it?”

“Behind the tapestry that rolls over to cover the vents. From there you can go back out into the hallway or there’s another hidden door that takes you deeper into the passageways.”

“So… he was in there. Probably watching us that morning before making his move,” Danny considered, not sure how he felt about it. 

“He grew up around the palace, he knows where some of the passages are.”

“Hmm,” Danny considered everything. There was an element of violation to it but those vents were open and they took the risk that morning thinking they should be alone but there had been no proof of that. And Taylor had watched them and got mad, not liking what he saw, probably because of his own inadequacies. Steve was clearly the stronger alpha regardless of his parentage and that made Taylor jealous, coveting Steve's power. And that gave Danny a sense of pride.

Steve distracted Danny from his thoughts. He took his fingers out of Danny’s pussy and gripped his hip as he got back on top of his omega and snarled as he breathed Danny’s scent deep and nipped at his throat. Danny found himself loving Steve’s alpha displays - his power - even though he’d protested anything like it in the past. He could melt into his strong alpha’s arms and not lose the power of his own position - which was something he’d always worried about. Now he knew it was _him_ who made Steve like this, that Steve would only act like this _for him_. Knowing all of that changed Danny’s perceptions of what it meant to be an omega, to be by Steve’s side as his consort. 

He wrapped his legs around Steve’s thighs and pulled his head up for a kiss, seeking out his lips and lifting up into the embrace, opening up to let Steve plunder his mouth, _allow_ him. The true power behind the throne even if he never got the credit. That wasn’t important to him, just like his mom had tried to tell him about what an alpha King needed from their consort.

“Wait, stop, hold on,” Danny said again. His thoughts put him off slightly, but he didn’t really have the energy to go again so soon after their last bout and his pussy could use the rest after how hard Steve had fucked him the last few times. “I need a tour of the passageways.”

“I’ll arrange something for later today.”

“No. Now, come on,” Danny pushed up and Steve fell to the side as Danny scrambled out of the bed and went to the wardrobe, looking for basic day clothes. 

Arms wrapped around him from behind and they swayed as Steve laid kisses along his shoulder. “Come back to bed, what’s the rush?”

“No rush, it’s just my curiosity winning out,” Danny reached a hand back and clutched his fingers into Steve’s hair as the alpha continued to try to tempt him. 

“Your naked body does things to me. _My_ curiosity is about those sounds you make when you come for me,” Steve’s voice rumbled low at Danny’s ear and he pulled Danny back with him to the bed. He sat on the end, Danny perching on his lap with his legs over Steve’s thighs and Steve’s fingers playing with him again, two pressing inside his cum filled pussy.

“Oh, fuuuck,” Danny whined as Steve pleasured him, his insides tightening as the fingers inside him slurped in and out of his body he was so wet, his body wanting more even though it was wrung out.

“That’s it, talk to me. Tell me how it feels when I do this to you.”

Danny let his head fall back onto Steve’s shoulder and he panted as he felt his orgasm drawing nearer. “Just your fingers and you can make me come. Your big hands, I love them. Long fingers, they reach so deep inside. Feels so good, I need it.”

“What do you need, baby?”

“I need to come. Please, let me come, make me come, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ , AH-” he gasped out loud, the sound cutting off in his throat as he felt the waves of his orgasm flow through him and he bit his bottom lip and whined high pitched before relaxing boneless into Steve’s arms.

Steve’s wet fingers trailed over Danny’s hips and stomach, spreading all the slick across his body as he eased Danny back to himself with gentle caresses. “I love you like this; naked on my lap, worn out by what I can do to you, trusting me to take care of you,” Steve’s voice was like a soothing balm. He turned Danny’s head into his and kissed him softly. “You want that tour now?”

“In a minute,” Danny smiled dopily at his alpha. 

*

It didn’t take long. As expected. 

By the early afternoon, the judges had made their decision in favor of the king’s wishes. Danny wanted to be the one to deliver the news as he was the one who had been attacked. Although Steve made it publicly known that he’d rather Danny not involve himself further, there was no easy way for him to explain why he was being so protective. After all, the possible pregnancy was still their own secret.

So Danny had won. He’d pulled Steve aside and reminded him that this was a good thing. Because as much as the people needed to know that Steve was powerful, they should know the same about Danny. To know their union was strong. And to make sure others knew not to mess with Danny lest they really stir things up. They’d get the message not to test either their ruling alpha or his consort.

“Nicholas Taylor,” Danny called out as he made his way into the palace dungeons, heading to the cell he’d been pointed towards with Meka accompanying him as he delivered the sentencing.

“My title is Lord,” the alpha moaned, the alcohol wearing off and his head probably pounding.

“Not anymore, you and all of your family have been stripped of any titles you possess,” Danny told him, haughtily. He rarely used his royal stature in this way, never liked to look down on people but sometimes it felt incredibly good. “If it were up to the king,” he continued, “your head would be on the chopping block by noon tomorrow. You’re lucky I was able to convince him to let me handle your indiscretion.”

Taylor laughed, low in the back of his throat. “Am omega consort deciding my sentence? This country really is going to hell.”

Danny bit the inside of his cheek to keep his composure and not rise to the bait. Meka’s steadying presence beside him seemed ready to leap in to stop Danny from attacking Taylor, not the other way around. “I did find it odd that the king would want to kill you one moment and then agree with my suggestion so readily. And the judges we consulted also thought it fitting to move ahead with your punishment without any long, drawn-out trial. Huh,” he said, keeping his voice even, knowing that his words were slowly sinking in with the other man.

“What’s going to happen to me?” he asked, finally showing some wariness and even some fear at the power Danny held. 

“Your timing couldn’t be better since we’ve been in the middle of celebrating a wedding, and we have all these guests from around the world, including California where I hear they have a wonderful prison facility where they send the worst of their criminals.”

He could see Taylor swallow down the fear bubbling up inside him. “You can’t-”

“Yes, I can. I’ve already spoken to the Californian royal party and they’d be delighted to take you off our hands. They’re very supportive of the King. As we are of their royal family, naturally. None of us are fond of traitors.”

“I’m a patriot,” Nick sneered. 

“You’re a coward who couldn’t hope to win by challenging the King head-on. Your only hope of making any kind of impact was to do so while your presumed weaker opponent was asleep. And even then, you lost miserably. You’re a poor excuse for an alpha.”

Nick lifted to his feet and growled as he banged on the bars. It made Danny flinch but only minutely. He’d never liked asshole alphas, that was no secret. And he’d faced up to his fair share of those types in his time. He didn’t back down. Even those who had attacked the New Year’s Eve ball in Virginia had learned what Danny would do when provoked even if he had failed his little brother. It made him all the more determined to never fail again.

“This country needs strong royals!” the alpha ground through his teeth at Danny but the omega remained calm as he leaned a little closer and spoke low. 

“ _It has the strongest it's ever known._ ”

*

Danny may actually be happy for having married Steve but he’d always known that after the wedding, he’d have to say goodbye to friends and family from New Jersey who had made the trip. For him, no matter if they’d left the morning after the wedding, or weeks later, it was always going to be too soon. Not being able to see them whenever he wanted was going to be difficult.

He pulled back from hugging Grace. “You could stay a little longer,” he suggested with false hope. 

“I want to make sure Taylor is dealt with. And I think someone needs to keep Lord Hart in line. He’s madder than I am. I didn’t think that was possible.”

“And I am very grateful to both of you for your support. It means a lot.”

“You’re welcome.”

“It’s going to feel strange to not have you near,” he held her hands between his own as he looked up at the ship that she was about to get on that flew the California flag. “You’ve always been there for me.”

“I always will be,” she reassured him. “Besides, I may have reason to come back here for frequent visits or, y’know… maybe something more permanent,” she was beginning to blush as a smile crept onto her face. 

“You met someone!” Danny teased her and she nodded. “Hawaiian?”

“Her name is Leilani,” Grace answered. “Her family owns land on Maui.”

“Did I meet her at the wedding?”

“Possibly, but I wouldn’t expect you to really remember. You met a LOT of people these last few days.”

“That’s true. It’s been a bit of a whirlwind. This place takes some getting used to.”

“Well, I hope to be back in a few months to do some courting of my own and maybe then you’ll be an expert and can show me around.”

“You’re on,” he smiled and hugged her again before letting her go up the ramp. They waved to each other as Meka approached Danny, knowing he had an appointment to get to.

*

“Do you have to go when everyone else does?” Danny could hear the whine in his own voice as Mindy packed up her things after attending to him. Steve had insisted that Danny see the physician with him in attendance, but now Steve had disappeared off to deal with some kind of land dispute in parliament. Mindy hadn’t been able to tell Steve much more than they already knew: that Danny was still feeling nauseous at times along with various aches and tiredness, but it was too early to definitively say he was pregnant. 

“They need a medic for the return trip,” she said. “But do you want me to stay?”

“For so many reasons,” he answered. Not least of which being that she was one of the only other people to know what was going on.

“Maybe there could be some kind of exchange and a local Hawaiian medic could take my place on the return journey. I was actually talking to Max and he seemed really interested about things back in Jersey. Truth be told, I suspect he met someone while he was there.”

“He and Lori got on like a house on fire,” Danny supposed and they smirked at each other. 

“Oh, I think they’re just friends. I heard him mention Sabrina. She’s one of the assistants in the treasury department back home. No idea how they met but I think he’s very taken with her.”

“Wow. I am hearing _a lot_ about New Jersey and Hawaiian people getting together. Who knew we were all so compatible.” 

“That’s the effect weddings have on people.”

“Thank you,” he said, getting back onto the topic of her staying with him. “For staying and helping. You know I appreciate it. And your discretion.”

“You’re welcome,” she smiled. “And surfing looks interesting. I really kind of want the chance to try it.”

“Steve’s been threatening to get me out on one of those boards. He stopped actually since I told him everything,” he glanced down at his stomach and pressed a hand over it. “Guess there is a bright side to being pregnant early after all.”

“You’re worried about any reaction to people finding out it happened before the wedding.”

“Steve isn’t. He thinks it may work in our favor. If the baby is ‘early’.”

“He might be right,” she came over and sat beside him. “If you want my advice on this whole thing? Don’t stress. It’s not good for the baby.”

*

The last ship to be leaving the harbor that day would carry the New Jersey flag. Clara had demanded to be last to leave, wanting to spend the most amount of time possible with her son and Danny appreciated it. His mother might drive him crazy on occasion but he loved her and was really going to miss her. 

“I want weekly messages arriving at the palace,” she told him as she held his face. 

“Yes, ma,” he answered.

“And we’ll see you at the summit in Arizona,” she said. “That is, of course, unless you aren’t in a position to be traveling. When I was pregnant with Stella I missed two gatherings because I just couldn’t-”

“Ma!” he stopped her. “Do you have to?”

“What? We all know what’s expected of you. And Steve is so smitten I highly doubt it’s going to take that long to-”

“MA!” he interrupted her again, louder this time. “Stop it. Please.”

“Clara, you’re embarrassing the kid,” Eddie told her even though he was clearly enjoying the way Danny was blushing.

“Very well,” she smirked at him. “I love you, sweetie. We both do.”

“Love you too, Ma.”

As Eddie and Clara walked up the ramp Danny heard snippets of their conversation, now wondering whether the firstborn would be a boy or a girl… an alpha or an omega…

He turned to Meka and lifted a hand to shield his eyes from the low sun on the horizon. “The sun’s almost down. Why is it still so hot here?” he asked his guard as he fiddled with his collar, trying to loosen it. The heat was one thing he was not getting used to fast.

*

They’d had sex early in the evening then relaxed together in their chambers. Steve had put on loose breeches as he wandered around their rooms and had then settled on a plush chair to read up on the treasury’s proposed military budget spending. Danny, for his part, had remained naked but sitting up on the bed as he continued his research into local laws.

For the next few hours they worked separately but Danny saw the occasional smirk pass over Steve’s face as he’d glance over to see Danny in such undress, which wasn’t something he’d do often and it wasn’t for Steve’s benefit but due to the heat.

Danny didn’t like sleeping in the nude normally either, but by the time it came for them to retire for the night it was still just too hot and any material felt constricting, including the bed covers. Steve was next to him, a smug smile on his face as he slept.

Danny lay face down on top of the bed, spread out, trying to keep cool. He moved about when the mattress below him warmed up and he searched for a cooler spot. Eventually, it was too much. 

He got out of bed and opened one of the windows to allow some cool air to circulate the room then he padded to the washroom where he splashed cold water on his face from the basin, using the sponge to run over his arms and across his chest, letting the cool drops slowly trail down his skin. He lifted the sponge above his head and squeezed, wetting his hair and running his hands through it to smooth it back.

He sighed and dropped the sponge to lie in the water before stepping back to the open doorway. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen something so beautiful,” Steve said, startling Danny as he stood leaning on one of the bedposts that afforded him the best view of the washroom. He wouldn’t have seen much beyond Danny’s shadow, but he knew what Danny was doing in there and now was able to look his fill in the moonlight as it glinted off the water drops over Danny’s body. 

Steve was just as naked, though he didn’t look so bothered by the oppressive heat in the room. The moonlight coming through the open window bathed him in a flattering light and Danny bit his bottom lip as he looked up Steve’s body; his hard cock drawing attention. 

“Wow,” Danny finally managed to say. “You look… good.” It felt like an inadequate description, his words failing him.

Steve smirked as he walked closer, taking Danny in his arms and kissing him, haloed in the light from the window, the light breeze skipping over their skin. He walked them backward to the bed, turning and pressing Danny down onto the soft mattress before moving his lips across Danny’s cheek, jaw, down into his neck. 

“I only got up because I was feeling too hot,” he told his alpha. 

“In a few minutes, you’re not going to care about that,” Steve answered.

His fingers pinched at Danny’s nipple then tickled down his abdomen until they were fondling his dick, stroking it a few times then his fingers played with Danny’s nub and wet pussy. 

His teeth latched onto a nipple, biting and sucking, delighting in the gasps Danny made as he threw his head back, his fingers twisting in Steve’s hair, holding him close as the alpha moved his lips to the other nipple, bringing it to hardness.

“I’ve been wanting to do this again,” Steve murmured against Danny’s skin as he sunk lower, lips grazing over Danny’s stomach then taking his dick in his mouth and licking the length as his fingers explored Danny’s pussy, two pushing inside him and slowly fucking in and out. 

Danny could already feel the heat taking hold of him again, burning him up but he wanted Steve so badly that it didn’t even matter how much he was sweating. He almost cried out as Steve changed position; his hand stroking Danny’s cock while his mouth clamped over his clit and pussy, tongue flicking over the sensitive area and providing the wet heat of his mouth as he licked at Danny, tasting his slick and pressing his tongue into Danny’s pussy.

“Holy _fuck_ , that feels good. Oh, _**fuck**_ ,” Danny moaned, his voice straining as he gripped his fingers tighter into Steve’s hair. “Oh _fuck_ , you’re gonna make me come, I’m gonna come-.”

Steve didn’t answer, not with words; his mouth too busy. But Danny knew what Steve wanted. He wanted Danny to come. He wanted to make him come using his mouth. His pliant tongue fucked into Danny’s pussy while one hand stroked Danny’s cock and the other rubbed against his clit and it was all just too much. 

Danny felt his insides twisting and his muscles tense as everything centered on his pleasure until he could take no more and he came, slick leaking from his cock and Steve lapping at his wet pussy as his body pulsed through his orgasm. 

He lay there, the breeze over his sweaty body making him shiver as Steve moved back up his body and kissed him. He could taste himself on Steve’s lips and that was something he’d never done before. He hummed into the kiss and ran the back of his hand down Steve’s taut abdomen to fondle his cock. “Hmmmm, my turn,” he said, then pushed at Steve’s shoulders to make him turn around and lie flat on the bed. 

Copying what Steve had done to him, he slowly moved down his body; kissing, licking, teeth biting lightly to his nipples and then his tongue laving down over his defined abs until he reached Steve’s alpha cock. 

He licked a stripe up the hard dick, fingers following and curling around it, slowly pumping as he sucked on the head. 

Already Steve was loving the feel of Danny’s mouth on him if the noises he made were anything to go by. Soft, low growls from the back of his throat like purrs came with every breath.

Danny got bolder, taking in more of Steve’s length into his mouth, his head bobbing up and down, lips wide with the girth. 

Steve’s fingers pressed against Danny’s lips, pushing inside along with his dick then the wet digits trailed a path under his chin. He pulled at Danny to get him up. “Come here, baby.”

“You don’t want to come in my mouth?” Danny asked, a little unsure but the darkness in Steve’s eyes reassured him. 

“I want to come all over you, always. But right now I really want my cock inside your sweet, wet pussy. I want to fill you up with my cum.” Steve helped Danny straddle his hips and lift higher to line up his cock. 

Danny was in charge of just how fast they were going. He reached behind him to hold Steve’s cock, feeling it twitch in his hand. He sunk down, slowly at first as the head breached his body but Steve’s mouth had made him so wet that the slide was easy and quick. Steve’s cock was fully sheathed inside him and Danny was sitting on top of him, slowly rolling his hips in a tease.

Steve smiled up at Danny, his hands lightly caressing Danny’s arms, letting the omega writhe on top of him but then he lifted up into a sitting position and hugged around Danny. He licked at Danny’s bottom lip, tugging it with his teeth before kissing him deep and long, continuing to let Danny move on top of him in slow, steady circles. 

“You just want to warm my cock all night? Keep it deep inside you where it belongs?” A shiver ran through Danny’s body as Steve licked at Danny’s ear, tugging on the lobe while his hands caressed down Danny’s back and tightened their grip over his ass.

“Slow makes it last longer,” Danny answered. 

“It also drives me crazy.”

“Yeah?”

“Hmmmmm,” Steve responded as he sucked kisses along Danny’s jaw and down into his neck. His teeth grazed at Danny’s pulse point then bit hard by his collarbone. 

Danny hissed into a gasp; the sting sending a rush of lightning through his body. He pushed on Steve’s chest and made him lie back down. He kept his hands on Steve’s upper body for balance, pushing down on him as he lifted himself up and down over Steve’s cock, riding it hard, pulling his own pleasure from the way it hit deep inside him and rubbed against his insides deliciously. He closed his eyes and moaned out loud as he sped up. His thighs began to burn with the exertion until they couldn’t keep going and he collapsed forward.

Steve wrapped his arms around Danny’s back and began to thrust up, fucking into Danny as Danny braced a hand on the bed above Steve’s shoulder and wrapped the other around the back of his head. Steve buried his head in Danny’s neck, breathing hard and deep as he clasped onto his omega, both men moaning at the way in which Steve’s cock kept driving up into Danny’s soaking wet and needy pussy.

A slap on Danny’s ass made the breath catch at the back of Danny’s throat and a flutter of desire ran through his body. “Do that again,” Danny murmured in Steve’s ear and as he felt the second slap he moaned out loud. 

Determined to fuck Steve hard until they both came, he rose back up again. Hands braced against Steve’s shoulders to grip tight, he rode the alpha dick hard and fast. Pent up need desperate for release, he cried out in a long breath until he felt the sudden rush through his body and his orgasm surged through, carrying Steve with him as the alpha growled and pushed his dick up deeper into Danny, his knot slipping easily inside and tightening as his cum gushed into Danny.

Rather than collapsing into the bed, Steve sat up, lips seeking out Danny’s to kiss lazily as his fingers sought out his knot and felt around the edges where he was firmly rooted, happily so. He kissed a trail over Danny’s shoulder as they held each other.

After a few minutes, knot still not easing, Danny pressed his forehead to Steve’s. “You were right. That did take my mind off how hot it is.”


	19. A week later

“What’s taking you so long?”

“I’m thinking,” Steve replied, concentrating. 

“Well, think faster. Make a move already,” Danny was getting frustrated at Steve’s speed as he slowly walked around the large board.

“You mean the game, of course,” Steve smiled over at him and lifted his left hand to waggle his fingers, showing off his wedding band. “I made my moves on _you_ a long time ago.”

“Yeah and it took you _a long time_ to get them to work. I don’t plan on waiting twenty years to finish this game. You could just concede.”

“Not a chance,” Steve scoffed as he consulted with Junior who was now taking on more responsibility as Steve’s personal guard as Duke took a backseat before his retirement was official.

They’d been married for a week by now and the last of the guests had departed a good few days ago, leaving Danny to settle into Hawaii and try to get to grips with his new role as Consort and the responsibilities it entailed. Steve had decided they’d been working too hard and that they deserved an afternoon of relaxation. Now they were here, in the palace gardens on another gloriously sun-filled afternoon, playing oversized chess. 

Members of the court were milling around and it had turned into an impromptu gathering with Kamekona being called on to supply them with some food and drink while aides had laid out some other garden games for everyone to enjoy.

After Steve finally moved one of his pieces, Danny turned to Meka and moved close as he mumbled under his breath, “The King _does_ know how to play this game, right?”

“Hey, you gonna talk or play?” Steve shouted over to him, a tough guy grin on his face. 

Meka and Danny shared a glance. “Maybe you should put him out of his misery,” Meka told Danny and they both laughed conspiratorially before Danny moved over onto the board and moved his piece. 

“Check,” he announced. 

Steve’s face fell and he crossed his arms irritably as he examined the board. “That was a lucky move. But it’s not over yet.”

“Admit it, my King, you are a terrible chess player,” Danny lorded it over him while a few of the others around him gave a soft clap for his anticipated victory, Chin and Kono laughing in delight at seeing the King taken down a peg.

“I’m a very good chess player.”

“Not as good as me,” Danny replied again.

Steve had been eyeing up the board, trying to figure a way out before Danny could checkmate him. He came close to his consort and towered over him, trying to intimidate but it wasn’t going to work. “I don’t lose.”

Danny lifted up on his toes a little closer and smirked as he whispered. “You’re about to,” then pecked a kiss onto Steve’s lips.

Junior ran up to Steve’s side. “Excuse me, Your Majesty. I don’t mean to interrupt but look at the time.”

“The time?” Steve asked as he turned to his guard.

“Yes, you told me earlier to remind you about… that thing. That you have. Now.”

“Right. The thing,” Steve turned back to Danny. “I guess we’ll just have to end the game early.”

Danny stepped back, his jaw dropping open, incredulous at Steve’s petulance but finding it endearing at the same time. He knew full well about Steve’s control issues and his striving to always be the best at everything. He understood it and he indulged it, albeit reluctantly at times. This was going to be one of those reluctant times. “You’re cheating,” he warned Steve with a raised eyebrow.

“Kings never cheat. They... adapt to circumstances,” Steve told him as he backed away a few steps, smiling smugly. 

Danny shook his head. “That sounds like something my father would say about his ‘royal prerogative’.”

“Your father is a very smart man,’ Steve replied with a wink before walking off, leaving Danny to entertain the court members for the rest of the afternoon.

*

“You summoned me?” Danny greeted Steve as he was shown into his private office. “By the way, everyone pretty much agrees that I won. Kono thinks you’re taking advantage of how eager Junior is to please you...” he stopped as he saw the look on Steve’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Come and sit down,” Steve replied, pointing to an ornate chaise as he got up from behind the desk and approached Danny, putting a hand low on his back to guide him before sitting down next to him.

“Why don’t I like the look on your face?” Danny asked. “I don’t think this is about you cheating at our game earlier.”

“No, it’s not,” Steve sighed and wiped at his eyes. “A messenger arrived a short while ago. Something happened on the ship taking the Californian delegation back home.”

Danny felt a rising panic build inside of him. “Please don’t tell me it went down at sea.”

“No,” Steve interrupted. “It made it to port but not everyone made it with the ship,” he was clearly floundering, unsure how to break the news. “Taylor got out of the cell he was in below deck. It was late at night on the last day of the sail when they were closer to shore. He was trying to escape.”

“Is he dead?” Danny asked, a stone in his gut remaining despite knowing that neither of them would mourn his loss. 

“He is. But as he was discovered, he fought back and at some point he threatened the Princess. No one seems to know for sure exactly what happened but in the fight he.. he killed Freddie… and Grace,” Steve finally finished, his voice catching as he said their names. His hand was still crumpling the parchment the message had arrived on. Danny reached for it, needing to see for himself to be sure of what it said, yet as he grabbed for it and held it up, the tears stung his eyes and he could barely read it. 

“No… no, they can’t be- _she **can’t** be_-” his voice grew in strength and anger as he spoke and his heart broke at the losses.

“I’m sorry,” Steve said quietly, his own eyes stinging with unshed tears as he did his best to hold things together while mourning for one of his best friends. 

“This is my fault,” Danny spoke, his voice cracking but his tone almost sounded emotionless. His revelation made Steve bring his head up in confusion. 

“What are you saying? Of course it’s not, how could you think that?”

“If we’d just executed him like everyone wanted rather than being… clever,” he choked out. “No one would have been in danger, Grace wouldn’t have even been on that ship, she was only there because she wanted to do it for me and- it’s just like Billy, all over again.” Danny surged to his feet and strode over to the desk, leaning heavily on it. “Sacrifices being made for-”

He paced over to the door and opened it when Steve stood and reached for him. “Where are you going?”

Danny shrugged off Steve’s attempt to slow him. “I need some time on my own,” he answered, catching the way Steve motioned for Meka to keep a close eye on him in the meantime. 

*

He had made his way outside the palace, tears still stinging his eyes and making it difficult to see where he was going but he knew enough of the landscape to remember the spot he’d found the day before while out exploring with Meka and Kono.

He pushed up the hill, always aware of Meka ten paces behind. The palace still loomed its presence but up here where the stone wall marked the edge of a cliff face, he was able to sit and look out over the ocean. He saw the port in the distance and a few ships sailing out and imagined that the mainland was in the direction he was looking, imagining that over there - over the horizon - was where Grace had taken her last breaths and he wasn’t by her side when it happened. 

Was it even true? How could he know the messenger was right? It happened all the way out there, so far away. Maybe it was mistaken identity or maybe they were hurt but not dead. How could he believe it happened?

He looked down at his hand that still held the crumpled parchment with the news. It bore the royal seal of California. There was no way that it was a lie or a mistake.

He ripped it up and threw the pieces over the edge of the cliff.

He felt cursed. Billy had lost his life trying to save Danny’s when things had gone wrong when they were just playing around. He’d spent years after that incident wishing he’d done things differently that day. It wouldn’t have taken much. Just to not to go in the water, or not go so far out, or to have been on a different stretch of beach, or to have arrived an hour later, or earlier. So many possibilities. All of them could have saved Billy’s life.

Now his mind overloaded him with what could have been done differently to have saved Grace’s life and he drowned in them. If he’d done just one thing different, _one little thing_ …

He stared out over the horizon, thoughts constantly bubbling up and he lost track of time as he watched the sun move lower.

“Hey,” the soft voice behind him said, aiming not to startle. 

He only turned his head minutely, acknowledging Steve’s presence but no more. 

Steve came close and sat beside him on the wall. “You’ve been out here a long time.”

“I didn't feel like going back to the palace yet.”

“I figured. I’ve had sentries keeping an eye out. They said you hadn’t moved from this spot in hours. I know you like to sit out in front of a view when you’re trying to think things through,” he said then tried to catch Danny’s eye again. “You know it’s not your fault.”

“I don't know about that. If I hadn’t let Grace get on that boat, if I hadn’t convinced all of you to put Taylor in jail rather than-” 

“What are you doing?”

“It's true-”

“Stop, Danny. Don't do that. Are you going to second-guess every decision you make? You can’t do that. You are not responsible for other people’s actions. Whether that’s Grace’s for getting on that ship or Taylor’s for trying to escape or... We all thought we were doing what was right, we fought for it. In this case, the good guys won in the end but not without casualties. I’ve seen it on the battlefield countless times.”

“That’s different. Our friends were on their way home after a celebration.”

“And they were transporting a dangerous prisoner and they knew what he was capable of. The only person responsible for their deaths is Nicholas Taylor. And he’ll rot in hell for it.”

Danny took a breath and finally turned properly to face Steve who still bore the weight of what had happened as much as Danny did. Freddie was a good friend of his, they’d fought side by side. This would be hitting Steve just as hard. “I’m being selfish, thinking about how I feel with all of this. How are you?”

“I’ve been better,” Steve answered. “I spent the last hour trying to write a letter to Kelly, to let her know how sorry I was about Freddie, asking if I could do anything to help… offering condolences. It seems like very little.”

Danny reached his hand out and took hold of Steve’s, squeezing lightly as they both watched the sunset on the horizon. He turned to Steve again. “Freddie told me about a letter you once wrote to me. One you wanted him to deliver if you died on the battlefield.”

Steve smiled faintly, with a tinge of a blush to his cheek. “A lot of troops did that kind of thing. Freddie made fun of me for writing to you, but he knew I planned to ask you to marry me so...”

“Do you still have it?”

“Maybe. Somewhere,” Steve answered. Danny wasn’t sure if he was truly unsure where it might be or if he knew and was just too embarrassed by the contents and wanted to keep them hidden. He wasn’t going to push. Not tonight, anyway. His curiosity would have to wait. 

“Come on. It’s time to go back,” Danny said finally, lifting from the wall and looking to where Meka and Junior were patiently waiting by the path.


	20. Time marches on

The days were difficult, to say the least. A somber mood hung over the court sessions though many tried to treat each day as normal or even lift the spirits of the King and his consort. They had needed time to process, to mourn. For many evenings, he and Steve sat close together on the opulent sofa in their chambers and shared stories of their friends; some serious, some funny, some embarrassing. It had helped to keep their memories alive and celebrate their lives without falling into too much despair at their loss.

Danny had written home; a letter included for Grace’s family. It took him a while to write it, discarding so many drafts as he couldn’t find the right words to express how sorry he was. And he hoped they knew how important she was to him. It hurt more that they couldn’t attend the funerals for either of their friends as they had to stay in Hawaii to govern.

And Steve was acting protectively towards Danny. That much was obvious each night as they went to bed and he held Danny with a hand on his belly. Or when he was being chivalrous around the palace trying to make sure Danny didn’t exert himself. If he kept the act up, it would be difficult to hide the potential truth, though for now it was being put down to newlywed behavior or an alpha reaction to the attack by Taylor, at least, going by the court murmurings Danny had heard. 

Danny excused himself early from the throne room where they were finished hearing petitions and Steve was moving onto a meeting with the landowners from each island for updates on security. He made his way to the office he’d been granted now that he was beginning to settle into his role and needed space for his work. 

“The pile continues to grow,” he moaned to Meka as they looked at the papers on the desk. “It’s time for me to choose patronages but how do I narrow this down?”

“If I may,” Meka started before giving his opinion. “Considering how well we’ve come to know each other since your arrival, I think I know where you should start.” He dug into the pile until he retrieved one particular letter and handed it to Danny. 

He nodded, his shoulders slumping a little at the truth. “You really have been paying attention in our talks,” Danny told him as he opened the letter up. 

“I thought perhaps you could lend them your support in her honor. And from a selfish standpoint, if anything were to happen to me, I’d like to know Amy has a support structure in place. They do a lot for the community and could really use your help to lift their profile,” Meka said. 

“You’re right,” Danny answered. “The Widows and Orphans Fund was something Grace was passionate about and it was one of my most important patronages back home. It seems fitting that I start there. I’ll set up a meeting with whoever is in charge,” he finished as he read through the letter to find who that was and then sat to compose his reply.

*

It had been happening again for the last few days. He’d thought the nausea had eased but for some reason it was back and he found himself taking longer to crank himself up in the morning as he spent time throwing up in a basin and then feeling worn out before truly beginning his day. 

By now, Meka was probably beginning to catch on though Danny was hiding it from everyone except Steve and Mindy, the former of whom was rubbing Danny’s back as he sat on the floor with the washbasin held securely in his arms as he emptied the last of his stomach contents into it, the water masking any smell.

He finally put it aside, convinced he was finished. “I hate you,” he said. “I blame you for making me go through all this.”

“It’ll be worth it when we welcome our baby.”

“If it’s a baby and I’ve not got some… exotic disease.”

“I think it’s safe to say that pregnancy makes the most sense considering the symptoms.”

“Probably,” Danny admitted. “We’ll know once I start getting fat for a reason other than eating too many malasadas,” he joked. 

“Once you start filling out, the baby will be big enough that I’ll be able to smell the difference between if you’re just putting on weight or whether we’re expecting.”

Danny smiled up at Steve who was now massaging Danny’s shoulders. “I have a feeling you’re going to be a crazy nesting type once that happens.”

“I’m the King. I don’t do crazy.”

Danny just looked at Steve and raised an eyebrow. “Yeah. Right. You keep telling yourself that. Help me up off the floor.”

*

Meka accompanied Danny into the city along with a few extra guards that Steve had insisted Danny take with him for security purposes. He’d argued that Waikiki was perfectly safe but Steve wouldn’t listen.

Danny was supposed to be meeting with Chief Tanaka as he was in charge of the charity work but he’d had word that morning that the Chief had to appear in court. Not wanting to delay things, Danny had sent word back that he would happily meet with whoever was available as the Chief shouldn’t be kept from something important on his account.

Arriving, they were greeted by a few of the volunteers who directed them to the rear of the building which had a large garden that tapered out to a beach and to the ocean beyond. And there was a lot going on as they’d walked out into what seemed to be a shambles with some kind of kid’s event going on causing chaos. He also only knew the name of the person he was meeting but no idea how they might be identified. 

“Excuse me,” he interrupted a helper who was reading a book to younger kids on the patio. “I’m looking for Miss Rey?”

“She’s the one yelling at the teenagers down by the water, sire,” she answered. 

“I believe they take care of some of the kids when their remaining parent has to work and school isn’t in session,” Meka told Danny as they walked through the large space.

“And unfortunately there are far too many widows put into this situation, certainly going by the amount of kids around here today,” Danny answered. He finally made his way to the beta female that had been pointed out to him and she looked like she could use a break. “Tani Rey?”

“Yes? Oh,” she stood straighter and bowed as she realized who was asking. “Your Highness.”

Danny waved off the formality. “I can come back another time if you’ve got your hands full.”

“No, oh my God, it’s fine. It’s great that you’re here. The Chief said to give you a tour. I’ll just- Koa, can you take over and make sure those boys don’t get themselves in more trouble?”

“Sure thing, sis,” the man nearby answered and Tani smiled and gestured for him to follow.

The tour was comprehensive though the facility wasn’t very large. Tani explained that they had other facilities on the different islands and Chief Tanaka had taken on the running of the charity after he retired injured from the city guard.

“What about you?” he asked her as they made their way into the garden again and sat together at a table. “How did you get involved?”

“My brother and I, we lost our mother when we were very young and our father, he was a night watchman. He got sick, there was nothing anyone could do... Times were tough. This charity helped us out. Tanaka offered me a job here after I got kicked out of the city guard.”

“Your Highness, I’m so glad you’re still here,” a harried voice from behind interrupted them. Tanaka looked like he’d sprinted over from the court, and he bowed to Danny, making sure to stick with protocols. “I trust that Tani gave you a full, comprehensive tour of our facility? Tani?” he asked of her, a little nervously.

“Oh, shoot, no. I thought when you asked me about ten times before you left to give the Prince a tour you meant for me to _**not**_ do that so…” she grimaced for effect and Danny laughed, hiding the smile behind his hands as he watched Tanaka’s face; the man worrying for a split second that she was being serious. 

“Miss Rey has been a wonderful host,” Danny put him out of his misery. “We were just about to talk about the various programs you have at the moment and which areas need new funding.”

*

A few days later and Danny was back at the charity headquarters, though this time it was an unannounced visit. He wanted to see what the place was like on a normal day, not when they were expecting a royal visit and spruced the place up. 

He was still impressed by what he saw and he spent time with Tanaka hashing out some details of what his involvement would be. There was a lot of good work being done and it really did remind him of time he’d spent with Grace focussing on how to raise money to keep the charity afloat. It felt like a good way to keep her in his thoughts.

Before he left, he went out into the garden again. It was a little quieter today and looked like some kind of event had just finished. He spotted Tani tidying up and was struck by just how much she reminded him of Grace. They had the same spirit. He considered, despite not believing in the kinds of things his mother might, if fate or even Grace herself was pushing him to get involved here. He wandered over to her and began helping. 

“Sire, you don’t need to do that.”

“I’m here to help. Even if that’s doing some chores,” he said back to her with a smile. 

“So you’re on board?”

“Takana and I just signed the papers. My first official project in Hawaii.”

“If you don’t mind me asking, why us?” she asked, curiosity evident and he felt he owed her an answer. She had opened up to him before about why she was working here, it seemed fair he did the same.

“I was involved in the same type of work back home. A good friend of mine ran it. We grew up together, we loved working together. Doing the same thing here feels like my life hasn’t completely changed. This is something I didn’t need to learn, I already know how to do it,” he said then looked earnestly at her. “You remind me of her. That’s a compliment by the way.”

“Thanks,” she answered. “Is she going to have a chance to visit? I’d love to meet her.”

“She died. A few weeks ago. On the ship back to the mainland,” he told her and he saw the way her eyes changed. Everyone knew what had happened on that ship. With it affecting the royals so soon after the marriage, it had become widespread news. People may not know the full details but they knew enough. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to-”

“It’s fine. You weren’t to know.”

“When I lost my father, things got really difficult. Both my brother and I spiraled for a while.”

“You got kicked out of the guard for punching a senior officer,” Danny told her and she gave him a look. “I do my research before getting involved in anything. I looked into your records.”

“Yeah, I didn’t cope with the loss very well,” she finished tidying the last of the mess up into different baskets and stood straight again. “I admire you for doing this kind of thing. It’s a much healthier way to deal with it all.”

“Sometimes, I’d rather do what you did and punch something.”

She narrowed her eyes. “I’ve got some time and there’s a hanging bag on that tree over there,” she pointed over to the other side of the garden. 

He smiled back at her as he took off his jacket and loosened his collar. “I knew I liked you.”

*

“You’re supposed to be taking it easy.”

“But it felt really good to let out all that frustration,” Danny told his husband as he rolled his shoulder. His muscles were feeling it after he and Tani spent the rest of the afternoon together. It had been cathartic to lash out at the bag and to share how he was feeling with someone who was mostly a stranger. Though they knew quite a bit about each other now and he knew they were going to be fast friends. 

Danny had taken a hot bath after dinner to ease the aches and he was walking around their room with just a sheet wrapped around his waist. “Come here,” Steve motioned to the bed and Danny sat on the edge. “This should help.”

Steve positioned himself a little further back and reached for Danny’s shoulders, massaging them, thumbs digging into tight muscles, fingers rolling in circles over Danny’s skin, skirting down his upper back and finding tense knots. Danny closed his eyes and breathed deep, enjoying the feel of Steve's hands on him and the way he could relax into the touch. 

“Lie down on the bed. Face down,” Steve murmured by his ear, almost like breaking a spell but Danny did as he was asked and positioned himself in the middle of the large bed, head to the side and closing his eyes. 

Steve had moved into the washroom briefly before coming back. He straddled Danny’s hips and leaned over him like a comforting shadow in the low candlelight and Danny heard a stopper for a bottle opening and the quiet plip of liquid being shaken out. Steve warmed his hands together and then put them back on Danny’s shoulders and the slide over his skin was easier with the lightly fragranced oil.

Danny moaned appreciatively as Steve massaged him. “Hmm, that feels so good.”

“That’s exactly what I want. For you to feel good,” Steve answered him. 

“It’s really working,” Danny mumbled, smiling into the mattress as Steve’s hands worked down his back, brushing over his sides and running up and down his spine. He took broad strokes over Danny’s lower back, shuffling further down to straddle Danny’s thighs and his hands skirted lower with each sweep. It felt so good to feel Steve’s fingers digging into his lower back, the heel of his palm pushing upwards again before he dragged them back down his spine as far as he could go, fingers splaying out to each side and then kneading into Danny’s buttocks, spreading them apart, squeezing.

As Steve eased the pressure, his deft fingers stroked down the cleft of Danny’s ass and pressed briefly against his hole before moving further to slip just inside Danny’s wet pussy, slowly pressing in and out as he shifted, moving his knees between Danny’s thighs and opening his legs further.

Danny reached for a pillow and hugged it to his chest as he rose up onto his elbows, straining to look round and down his body to where Steve was touching him. “Still feels really good,” he said and Steve beamed a smile as he pushed two fingers inside Danny and twisted them, crooking them to find where they would spark pleasure through Danny’s body. 

“I was hoping for better than good,” Steve smirked and pulled his fingers out. “Roll over.”

Danny turned and Steve’s large hands were on him again, caressing up over his abdomen and chest, fingers trailing over his collarbone and into his neck, holding there for just a moment with a press of alpha power before lightening to a barely there ghosting as they stroked back down his body, sending a shiver through Danny as the went. 

The backs of his hands brushed back up and he circled his thumbs over Danny’s nipples and the omega rolled his hips and lifted up into the touch with a soft moan that Steve shushed, quietly. 

Steve hovered over Danny’s body, one hand now braced beside Danny’s shoulder as he leaned down to take his lips in a soft kiss, tongue licking gently against Danny’s as his other hand rubbed Danny’s belly then moved lower, fingers rubbing up and down over his clit and pussy that Danny couldn’t help but move into with each stroke. 

He reached up and wrapped his arms around Steve and pulled him down, kisses turning hungry, sloppy and needy. “Fuck me, make me feel amazing, please,” Danny all but begged as he felt himself getting closer to orgasm with just Steve’s fingers if only they’d move faster, except Steve knew and he wanted Danny to hold out, kept the tease going, keeping him on edge. 

But Steve couldn’t resist Danny’s needs for long and he replaced his fingers with his dick and with a powerful stroke, he thrust forward and filled Danny’s pussy deep, making the omega throw his head back and cry out with the pleasure of being opened wide and Steve licked and sucked against his neck as he pounded Danny's pussy, hips thrusting hard and fast.

A hand reached down and rubbed at Danny’s clit again but then pressed down onto the mattress for support as the bed shook with the powerful thrusts, Steve’s balls smacking hard against Danny and loudly beating out a rhythm along with the creaks of the bed. 

Steve’s bicep strained as he held himself up with one hand and trailed the other back down Danny’s body, stroking for long moments on Danny’s dick then shifting to clutch into his ass, an oiled finger slipping further into the cleft and pressing against his hole, dipping just inside; easy with Danny opening up in every way for Steve as he kept up a relentless pounding of Danny’s pussy. 

“Fuck, oh my God,” Danny panted in surprise at how good it felt to have a dick in his pussy and a finger in his ass and his orgasm ripped through him. It felt like his whole body was being beaten like a drum as it thumped through him, his chest convulsing and Steve stuttering; his dick delighting in the strong pulses as he emptied himself inside Danny. 

Danny was so far gone he didn’t even notice the way Steve’s knot slipped into him and held fast. He was still shuddering as Steve collapsed on top of him and wrapped himself tightly around the omega, pressing soft kisses all over his face.

Danny’s fingers curled into Steve’s hair. “What the- my mind-... it’s broken. That was-”

Steve’s laugh huffed against Danny’s ear then he lifted his head, chastely kissing Danny’s lips and the tip of his nose. “When you feel good, I feel good. My knot has never been so big. It’s incredible.”

“I get it now,” Danny felt like he was melting bonelessly into the mattress below him with a perfect Steve shaped blanket over him. “The idea that we could just live in this bed and have sex all the time because that, my King, was- I never want to stop what that was.” He tightened his hold around Steve and tried to pull him closer, as if he could get the knot deeper. “I want your dick in me always.”

“Oh, don’t fucking tempt me,” Steve growled possessively as he pressed his hips forward, making Danny giggle and it turned into a gasp as Steve used his thumb to rub hard at Danny’s clit.

“Yes, yes, YES!” Danny encouraged Steve on. His body had been so turned on that it only took a few moments for him to come again, spasming around Steve’s knot and making the alpha shudder at the pleasure rolling through both of them again. “Oh, fuck, never stop touching me,” he moaned as his head fell back deep into the pillow, his eyes closed in exhaustion. 

“Never,” Steve answered, his warm weight resting on top of Danny, cocooning him safely in their bed.


	21. Into Hiding

They were not long back in Hawaii from the summit in Arizona, which had given Danny a chance to see his parents again and he’d spent a lot of time with his mother. He understood much more about her role in New Jersey now that he was filling the same shoes in Hawaii. And they’d been able to talk about Grace as Clara handed Danny a letter from her family. They were still mourning her loss but they were proud of her and her accomplishments. They knew the friendship that Danny and Grace had shared was an important part of her life and they were grateful to Danny for it. 

He missed her and part of him would always blame himself for her death. But he’d been able to get through his mourning, to move on and look to the future. Their letter helped him do that.

“So,” Clara had asked as they shared a lunch together on the last day of the conference. “Are you pregnant yet?”

Danny almost spat out his food but covered it with a cough. He ran a hand over his belly where it was beginning to show but it was still small enough that he’d been able to hide it behind his clothing. He knew that wasn’t going to last much longer. Baggier clothing would only last so long as his body changed and the baby became more prominent. He’d be lucky to get another two weeks or so before he was out of hiding methods.

He knew he should just be honest with his mother, but he couldn’t tell her the whole truth. Admitting to what he and Steve had done before their wedding was still a step too far. “We, uh… we think so. I’ve had morning sickness.”

“Oh, honey, that’s wonderful! Not the sickness part, although that is just something we have to endure. The end result will be worth it,” she said then got up from the table to come around and hug him. “I knew that alpha of yours would have you bred quickly.”

“Ma,” he moaned as he blushed. 

She sat back down in her chair and waved his concern off. “Hush, it’s perfectly normal, nothing to be embarrassed about. That man loves you. I bet he’s thrilled.”

“He is,” Danny smiled affectionately. Steve really was the perfect doting alpha.

Once they were home, Danny feigned the remnants of seasickness for a while. They discussed it and thought the best way to let people begin to think he was pregnant was to repeat how it had actually happened in the first place. They felt guilty to not be telling their closest friends the truth, but they were a good test to see just how believable they could be working on a two-month delay.

Joe had been the first to more brazenly say what people were thinking as he came to the monarch suites one morning. He had clapped Steve’s back and his eyes were alight with pride. “Well done, son,” he said as Danny lay resting on the chaise. “I knew you had it in you to get the job done quickly. It’s a good sign for the future.”

Chin and Kono had been a little more circumspect with questions about Danny’s health but eventually, Kono had snapped. “Just tell us you’re pregnant,” she had told Danny as the group of them got together after a day at court. “Everyone thinks so and I’m tired of trying to coax it out of you!”

Everything had been going to plan. No one seemed to suspect that Steve had got Danny pregnant before their wedding night, but now Danny wondered just how long they could really keep the act up. Especially now, just over four months into the pregnancy when the baby was making it a lot more difficult for Danny to get dressed in the morning. 

He gave up and lay back on the bed with a tired grunt. 

Steve came over and crawled on beside him, lying perpendicular to him with his head low on Danny’s chest as he stroked the bump and laid reverent kisses on it. 

He was smelling it now. Smelling the changes in Danny as well as the baby itself now that it was larger. For Steve it was obvious as he was Danny’s alpha and knew Danny’s smell so well, but others would notice too in a month or so as the baby got too big to ignore. How would they explain that?

“What are our options, really? Keep me in this room until I have an early baby?” Danny asked as he carded his fingers through Steve’s hair.

“When we think it’s necessary, we can just keep you away from alphas… the bump isn’t growing too fast and that works in our favor. But alphas are the problem, they’ll know when they smell the baby that the dates don’t add up. ”

“True. We could put it down to you being a paranoid, protective weirdo who is going crazy with nesting. It’s not much of a stretch,” Danny shrugged and looked down to where Steve was giving him a hard stare.

“I hate to admit it, but that could work.”

*

Danny was nearing the five month mark when they began to hold him back from contact with too many people. It just so happened that the vast majority of those people were alphas. It had started slowly with him missing sessions of the court, then avoiding a few of the larger gatherings until he just seemed to turn into a recluse.

After a week of that, it became more obvious what they were doing and they had to answer some more probing questions. Which was why Joe had come to their chambers for ‘a word’.

“I don’t want him near other alphas,” Steve had practically snarled at his mentor while Danny listened through the bedroom door, hiding so as not to give the game away.

If you asked Danny, Steve was laying it on a little thick with the alpha possessiveness but it was amusing and, frankly, a bit of a turn on. 

“And what are other alphas going to do?”

“After what happened with Taylor, I’m not taking any chances.”

“You can’t coddle him. For a start, he’s not the kind of omega who wants that. I’m surprised he’s done what you asked already without kicking up a stink. Unless you’ve got him chained to the bed in there.”

“Of course not,” Steve scoffed though something in his voice sounded as if he liked the idea in some ways. But Steve just sighed, taking a moment to think before continuing. “You know we think he’s pregnant. I’m keeping him safe and protected. I don’t want anything to happen, I don’t want him overdoing it or-”

“You _think_ he’s pregnant? Come on, Steve. There’s no _thinking_ involved here.”

“It’s still too early to tell.”

“You’re trying to hide how far along he is,” Joe told him and there was a stunned silence. 

Danny decided he may as well stop eavesdropping and he opened the bedroom door and walked out. He was slightly apprehensive as Joe saw him but the older alpha smiled as he saw Danny’s bump that was now too big to hide. “Just over five months,” Danny said. “How did you know?”

“You can’t fool those who are closest to you,” Joe said as he leaned on the mantle and stage whispered. “Besides, seasickness doesn’t happen on land.”

“You’ve known this whole time?” Danny asked as Steve gravitated over to him, a hand reaching out to rub his stomach lightly.

“Suspected,” Joe clarified. “People get carried away during courting. Sometimes that has... unintended results. Yes, you broke protocol but there’s nothing to be done about it now and the kingdom is getting an heir. That’s a good thing.”

“So what do we do now? Do we come clean?”

Joe shook his head at Danny’s question. “We need to avoid a scandal, you were right about that. But people will notice if the Prince has no contact with alphas. Your current plan won’t hold up to scrutiny much longer. I’d recommend retreating to the lodge for a few months. Both of you.”

“That’s a good idea. But just until we get nearer to a due date,” the King insisted. “Danny needs to give birth in the palace. My nesting drive wants it to happen here.”

“With any luck, the baby will be late,” Joe said. 

“You’ll hold down the fort while we’re gone?”

“We’ve got you covered,” Joe came over and shook Steve’s hand, then after waiting for the nod from Danny, he reached out to touch the baby bump. 

*

It was a relief to have Joe part of the small circle of people who knew the truth about the pregnancy. The former regent had a strong bearing and held a lot of respect. He made the announcement in a session of parliament that the King and his consort would be having a belated honeymoon to spend time alone together, getting to know one another better. 

He had fielded the question on everyone’s minds. Was the Prince expecting? To which he had answered that yes, he was and the King was being cautious with his soon to be firstborn.

Within a few hours, they had packed what they needed for the trip. The Lodge, Danny discovered, was a lavish cabin on one of the mountains. It would take about an hour to get there on horseback and both Meka and Junior would be joining them for the trip. They would be staying at the servant’s cabin nearby and other guards would visit to relieve them at times and would bring supplies since the distance wasn’t too far from the city, though still felt remote. 

Steve and Danny would have the Lodge entirely to themselves.

When they arrived, Meka and Junior helped get everything inside, taking in the bags of provisions and clothing before caring for the horses. Steve walked the perimeter to make sure everything was secure while Danny unpacked and put everything away in the most sensible of places. 

The cabin was peaceful. It had that same feeling to it that most of Hawaii did to him. A clean earthiness. A brightness despite the dark browns and greens around them. It had a sturdy build and looked as strong as stone. The porch out front was spacious and even had a swing chair. 

Inside was an open plan design which gave plenty of space to move about in, though there were some odd leveling choices, with 2 steps up into the kitchen and dining area, and there was a step down into a living space in front of the giant fireplace. There was a bedroom on either side with attached washrooms and the furniture and decorations were covered in gold, showing the rich, royal nature of the retreat. 

“So, what do we do first?” Danny asked once Steve returned, divesting himself of his heavier outerwear. 

“We relax,” Steve answered, taking hold of his omega and pulling him in for a kiss.

Danny hummed into it, then pulled back with a smile. “Sounds great. And I brought a book with me I’ve been looking forward to reading, I just never had the time. Lord Langford gifted it to me, it’s about a mariner who is shipwrecked on a desert island-”

“You want to read?” Steve asked, eyebrows raised. 

Danny remained innocent. “What did you have in mind?”

“Nothing,” Steve finally answered. “Though I might take Junior and go hunting while you… read.”

Danny wrinkled up his nose. “Well, have fun. Hunting isn’t my kind of thing.”

“You know how to use a bow.”

“Yes. On a stationary, colorful target. I’ve never liked hunting or… the great outdoors. I like city life.”

“Suit yourself. But you and I are definitely spending some time outside together while we’re here. You’ll love it.”

“Uh-huh. If you say so,” he replied and Steve winked at him. Both knew that Steve’s success rate in convincing Danny to do and enjoy things was pretty much at 100% so there wasn’t much point in protesting his new attempts.

*

The hunt was unsuccessful though apparently, that was because Steve had the wrong equipment with him to take down the boar they’d spotted. Junior, being so determined to please his boss, had hung on every word Steve said and agreed with him.

After dinner, Meka and Junior took one more sweep of the area before going to their cabin for the night, leaving Steve and Danny alone. 

Engrossed in the book he’d begun earlier, Danny curled up on the plush, large sofa and continued reading. Steve kept the fire alight with fresh logs and then sat back with him, pulling Danny comfortably into his arms, with his back to Steve’s chest. 

For a while, they sat together in silence, the crackling of the fire the only noise, until Steve raised his question. “Do you think the baby can hear? I’ve been reading about how some doctors think hearing the alpha from inside the womb is part of the bonding process.”

Danny put his book down and placed both hands on his growing bump. “Considering that sometimes I find myself talking to it, I hope it does.”

“Then maybe you should just relax back and I’ll read out loud for a little bit,” Steve said as he made them more comfortable where they were laying together propped up on the couch.

He read quietly as if to himself and Danny closed his eyes and let Steve’s voice wash over him for long minutes. When he felt a flutter low in his belly, he reached for one of Steve’s hands and placed it over his stomach. “Do you feel that?”

Steve kissed Danny’s temple and continued reading, smiling into the words as he felt the small flutters from inside Danny. “I guess it’s working,” he said before going back to the story. 

It must have been about an hour that Steve read for until his throat felt dry. Danny was half dozing and Steve carefully extracted himself to get a drink before he came back and coaxed Danny up.

“Time for bed,” he said, taking his consort into the bedroom and helping him undress and get under the covers. 

Once Steve joined him, Danny curled himself into his side and mumbled an ‘I love you’ before drifting to sleep to the feel of Steve’s arm wrapped around him and fingers running light trails up and down his arm.


	22. The Lodge

Watching Steve was becoming a pastime that Danny very much enjoyed. At first, he would sit on the porch while Steve and their guards would work out, keeping themselves in shape. All three would wear loose breeches and no shirt and in the hot Hawaiian sun, the sweat would sheen their bodies nicely. 

Danny had needed to convince Steve that he was only really watching Steve and not the others in order to keep any jealousy at bay. And it wasn’t a lie, not really. Danny had watched the other two and it was a lovely thing, but it was only Steve who made him want to run to the bedroom, rip his clothes off and give himself over to be fucked deep. 

Steve had taken things further and every other day, he’d decided to chop wood for the fireplace and would practically put on a show for Danny as he did so.

Big arms on display as he hefted the axe, abs rippling with the movement of breaking the wood in half. It was designed to drive Danny crazy but the game now was in not giving in to the desire. Oh, he watched and he liked what he saw but he would not admit to melting at the sight or worrying that his slick would dampen his breeches. That would hand Steve the win and where would the fun be in that?

For some reason, Danny finally gave in to demands from his alpha to play a game other than something with cards or a board. The clearing beside the cabin was vast and the grass high against their ankles but smooth and Meka had suggested Blind Man’s Bluff. Junior was first to be ‘it’ after picking the longest blade of grass from Steve’s hand.

The game began innocently and they all enjoyed the trickery and dodging involved. Meka was next to be ‘it’ as he was first caught in the round, Danny had the honor after him and he caught Steve quickly. Suspiciously quickly, truth be told. By the time it was Steve’s turn to be blindfolded, Danny had a feeling Steve was up to his old tricks. He kept reaching for Danny but never quite being able to catch him until it was just the two of them left.

Danny dodged around the grass plain from another lunge and Steve was like a predatory cat as he listened around himself to find where Danny was moving. Danny backed up, his feet ruffling through the grass as he did so. “Just remember, I’m pregnant,” he reminded his husband so that he didn’t get rough as they played. 

“I’m well aware,” Steve answered, stalking closer, head cocked to the side as he was careful without his sight. 

Danny kept backing up, Meka and Junior amused by what they were watching from where they sat on the opposite side of the field. 

He looked behind himself, there wasn’t much more room to retreat before the line of trees began and he dodged to the side only for Steve to pounce and grab onto his arm, pulling him back and pressing him up against a tree, captured.

Steve whipped off the blindfold. “Gotcha. I win.”

“You always do,” Danny answered as Steve kept him blocked in against the tree trunk, a leg between his own and a hand pressing to his groin, rubbing over his clothing as he leaned his head into Danny’s neck and began peppering kisses against his exposed skin. 

Danny’s hands stroked over Steve’s shoulders until he remembered where they were. “Not here,” he said. “The others-”

“Have already left.”

Danny looked past Steve to see they were now alone. “When- how did you know?”

“I’m the King, I know everything,” Steve said as he bit Danny’s earlobe. “I’m also very good at tactical planning.”

Danny smiled into the next kiss then pushed Steve back enough so he had a little space. “We are not having sex up against a tree. Not when I’m nearing six months pregnant.”

“So… once the baby is born. Is what you’re saying. Then we can have sex against any tree we like.”

“Sometimes you amaze me with the ways you can just turn things around.”

“It’s a gift,” Steve smirked.

*

Another month passed and now Danny’s pregnancy was beginning to affect him more. He sometimes had trouble sleeping at nights and the heat could get to him more easily. He felt like Cleopatra sometimes when one of the others would be called upon to keep fanning him down. He even took cool baths some afternoons.

For once, he’d had a decent night’s sleep and Steve was in a good mood and wanted to take Danny on a walk.

“It’s not that far and I think it’ll be beneficial,” Steve told him. 

“But I really like sitting down. We could do that again today.”

“We’re going. Trust me?”

Danny grumbled but agreed. He couldn’t resist Steve when he asked for his trust and his eyes did the big puppy dog thing. 

Steve was at least right that it wasn’t too far, but Danny had needed more frequent breaks as he felt himself getting tired out more easily trying to clamber over tree roots and uneven paths. But when they reached their destination, he couldn’t help but be impressed by its beauty. 

“What do you think?” Steve asked. “My dad used to bring us here when we were kids. I haven’t been in a long time. A hidden gem. It’s special up here. Not many people know it exists,” he said. And considering they’d left Meka and Junior behind, Steve planned to keep it that way. Introducing Danny to it felt like Steve was letting his omega into his soul more, sharing his life with him. 

They had been following the path up of a small brook that meandered through the lush forestation. Paths of water had converged and they had reversed up its trail until the stream widened into a pool that was fed by a low waterfall. The water was crystal clear and shined blue in the sun, bubbling white where the waterfall gently landed with soothing sounds filling the air. It was picture perfect serenity. 

“It’s beautiful,” Danny said with awe in his voice. 

“The water is great for swimming. Cool but not cold and not too deep. I know you’ve been feeling heavy lately and the water- I think it’ll help ease some of that. It’s perfectly safe.”

“You’re sure?”

“Positive. Come on,” he took Danny’s hand and they moved closer, then Steve began to strip off, putting his clothes to the side. He didn’t worry about anyone being nearby since it was so secluded so he took everything off and stepped down from the rocks into the water completely naked. “Come on,” he repeated. “Don’t be shy.”

Danny took a little longer but he blamed the bump getting in his way as he sat down to take off his shoes and socks while watching Steve swimming, ducking his head under the waterfall. He took off his breeches but kept his underwear on. He decided to do the same with the oversized shirt he was wearing and began to step down into the water, quickly getting used to the temperature. 

Once he was standing chest-deep, Steve came closer and frowned at him. “You don’t need this,” he said as he brought the shirt up over Danny’s head, the drips of water wetting his hair before the shirt was thrown back to the rocks. He walked Danny further into the water. “How does it feel?”

“You’re right, it feels like the bump is lighter.”

“The water is taking some of the weight for you. I told you it would help. And it’s cooling you down.”

“The fact that you got me swimming mostly naked has nothing to do with it,” Danny smirked through his sarcasm. 

“That’s a bonus,” Steve laughed.

They played in the water for a while. Steve diving down underneath to kiss the bump as he went exploring what was at the bottom of the stream. Danny took breaks to sit on the rocks and bask in some of the sunshine before enjoying slipping back into the water and the way the pressure on his back seemed to lighten.

Steve finally convinced Danny to take his underwear off to let it dry in the sun before they’d need to get dressed again and had ducked under the water to help him take it off before swimming off. 

Danny took the opportunity to head closer to the falls. He reached his hand out to enjoy the feel of the water raining down on his skin before standing under it like a shower over his head then stepping behind to explore where the rock receded. The hollow had worn down rocks that acted like steps up to a drier cave-like rock shelter. He was about to sit on one when he noticed what looked like drawings carved into the rocks. He ran his hands over the etchings of different animal and human shapes. 

“That’s hono. A turtle,” Steve said from behind, speaking loudly to be heard over the water and slightly startling Danny in the process. “They’re an important part of the culture here. A symbol of finding your way.”

“And this one?”

“That’s an alpha. This one over here is the omega,” Steve pointed between the two different human shapes.

“How do you know which is which?”

“Well, the alpha is bigger. In a few different ways,” Steve told him, pointing in the general direction of what he meant. 

Danny blushed a little. “Right, I see. That’s… bigger.” He turned so he could face Steve. “I’m glad you brought me here. You were right about how special this place is.”

Steve leaned down and kissed Danny, soft and slow, gently pressing his tongue along Danny’s lips, then pushing into Danny’s mouth, opening their kisses and pressing for more. His hands ran down Danny’s body under the water to his lower back, one dipped down to knead his ass then skirted around his hip and between his legs, a finger flicking over his nub and seeking out his pussy, nudging inside.

When he pulled his hand out it was to help Danny hop up to sit on one of the rocks that was submerged but allowed Danny to sit with his chest above the water level. Then his fingers were back, pushing Danny’s legs apart and two thrust inside him, fucking him open.

Danny looked down and wished he could see past the bump to where Steve’s hand was pleasuring him, thinking it must have looked so good with the way the water rippled. He reached for Steve’s hardening cock and played with it under the water, the feel of it soft and warm in his hand as he stroked it, twisting his hand around the length and his thumb tracing over the tip.

“Fuck me,” he said, already needing it, turned on by the seclusion, the soothing sounds, the light dancing through the waterfall and Steve looking so hot all wet and shining underneath it. He turned around with Steve’s help, his hands braced on the rocks, knees on the boulder below the surface and his ass sitting at the water level while Steve stepped up a little higher to line his cock up. He spat and rubbed the saliva on his cock before rubbing at Danny’s pussy and then plunging inside. The thrusts of his cock in and out churned the water around them, rippling it out in small waves. Danny kept one hand on the rocks to keep himself steady at the pounding while his other cradled his bump. Steve’s hands were tight at his hips, keeping him still as he continued to thrust into his pussy; the wet slap of his balls dragging through the water and against Danny’s ass as he drove his alpha dick forward.

A shift in Steve’s stance moved the way his dick penetrated Danny and it made the omega moan with need. “Yes, _right there_ , please, fuck me, _almost_ -” he bit his tongue as he continued moaning each time Steve’s dick pushed deep until he couldn’t take anymore and his orgasm flooded through him.

Steve’s cum filled him inside as his orgasm followed, cock knotted tight and he sat them back in the water, Danny on his lap, their bodies joined together and the water cooling them from the exertion. Their harsh breathing matched the sound of the falling water as Steve rubbed at Danny’s belly, then below to the stretch of Danny’s pussy around the knot, stroking his fingers around it and over Danny’s slick-leaking cock.

Danny sat forward, easing the strain on the knot at the angle they were sitting while Steve began to stroke up and down Danny’s spine. “A back massage and a cock knotted deep in my pussy? You’re spoiling me,” Danny giggled as he turned his head to see Steve's satisfied face.

*

A storm had been threatening for days. The skies had been grey and there had been rain but it never seemed enough for the weather to improve again. The wind whipped up around the cabin and the trees made a haunting, swishing noise all around them as the storm finally came to a head.

After dinner, Meka and Junior had bolted back down to their cabin during a lull in the rain and Steve had lit the fire. He’d pulled out blankets and cushions and laid them out on the rug in front of the fireplace like a… well, like a nest. Danny had a feeling it was the beginning of Steve’s nesting phase and they were probably going to have to head back to the castle in about a month when it got serious but for now, he’d indulge his alpha in order to keep his equilibrium right. 

Of course, with the weather like this, cocooning themselves in the middle of the cabin, warm and snug in front of the fire was a welcome idea. 

Steve sat in the middle of the rug, piles of cushions propping him up as he leaned back and Danny sat between Steve’s legs and relaxed against his chest before the blankets were pulled over their bodies. They lazed underneath in the warmth, listening to the muffled sounds of the storm outside and the fire crackles inside.

Their hands explored each other in slight caresses, with no other aim than to soothe, but Danny felt himself wanting more and took hold of Steve’s hand, moving it lower and under his clothing. He helped Steve’s fingers rub circles over his clit and then used one of Steve’s fingers, pushing it inside himself and dictating the slow slide in and out as his slick began to drip out of him.

“You’re fingers are so good at making me come,” Danny whined low at the back of his throat as Steve peppered kisses across his cheek and into his neck, allowing Danny to keep control of his hand. He could feel the way Steve was smiling against his skin, enjoying the neediness in Danny’s voice. 

“I know,” he answered with a smugness to his tone as he used a thumb to flick against Danny’s nub while Danny still held his hand, now two fingers dipping in and out of his pussy.

“Hmmm, fuck,” Danny breathed out against Steve’s neck where his head was turned into him. He came; a calmer, easy orgasm rippling through him, pulsing around Steve’s fingers. 

They kissed for long moments before Steve turned them to their sides and lifted Danny’s leg higher on the pillow in front of him. He could feel Steve’s hard dick against his back and knew what the alpha wanted. 

“Do it. Shove your big cock inside me.”

“Fuck yes,” Steve guided his cock to Danny’s pussy, rubbing it against him with small rolls of his hips before angling it in, pressing forward slowly but with intent, not stopping until he was balls deep inside Danny.

He lifted up onto an elbow to lean down over Danny, turning his head again so they could kiss languidly while he gave just shallow thrusts, keeping his cock warm inside his omega until the need overcame him to move.

Steve kept the movements gentle, sliding deliciously against Danny’s insides. There was a change in Steve, he hadn’t been so slow and tender for a while. Usually, his needs overcame him and he’d pound Danny’s pussy wanting to fill him deep. Instead, he was showing restraint, slowing things down. It was sensual and warm and made Danny’s heart flutter as he felt loved in what was usually something so animalistic between them. 

As he felt Danny’s second orgasm building, Steve pulled out. He used his fingers again to finish Danny off, his palm slapping into the slick matted at Danny’s pussy as he felt the omega coming again. He then used the gathered slick as he took himself in hand and jacked himself off until his cum spurted out and all over Danny’s ass and thighs.

It wasn’t often that Steve decided not to come inside Danny, and he wondered if there was a reason, considering how quickly they might enter the nesting phase. 

Danny reached down even though he couldn’t see for his bump and the blankets around them, but his fingers scooped up the cum that was splattered over him and he pressed it inside his pussy, Steve’s hand on his wrist following the movements and he smiled against Danny’s shoulder. 

He let go of Danny and rubbed his cum all over Danny’s skin, smelling himself and Danny’s slick mixed together, making him preen at what they’d done, what was his.

Spooned together, Steve’s fingers tickled over Danny’s stomach lightly before he smoothed his hand flat and rubbed it affectionately. “You, me and baby. Perfect,” he breathed deep the mingling scents and closed his eyes as they melted together into their little nest.

*

Danny was almost eight months pregnant and now they were fast approaching the need for Steve to get back to the palace and prepare them for the birth. Danny could tell he was getting antsy but trying to hold off for longer so they didn’t have to answer too many questions about how Danny looked further along than six. 

When Joe, Chin, Kono and a few trusted guards arrived at the cabin, Danny assumed that it was regular business and perhaps them coming to help facilitate the move back home, but they didn’t look happy and that put Danny on edge.

Steve had gone out to greet them and though only a few words were said, Steve’s face had turned serious as well. Danny got up from his seat on the porch and waited for them to come towards him before he asked, “Is everything alright?”

“I’m afraid not,” Joe answered as they all went inside, guards remaining on duty outside. 

Danny sat on the sofa. He needed every opportunity to sit down with his feet up these days. The others all stood. 

Joe handed a letter to Steve who read it carefully. “This is verified?” he asked and the others nodded solemnly. 

“What’s going on?” Danny finally voiced a question, feeling out of the loop.

Kono came closer and sat on the arm of the chair. “There’s been an attack on the island of Kauai. Our military presence there was unprepared. The attacking force defeated them and have taken over.”

“What about the people there?” Danny asked.

“There are reports that they are only being harmed if they try to rise up or speak out against their invaders,” Chin answered for him. 

“Why did this happen?”

“According to this letter,” Steve waved it in his hand. “It’s my fault. He makes out in this message that I’ve wronged him but I’ve never even heard of him.”

“He’s from Hainan. It's one of the countries in China. Similar to Hawaii in many respects as it’s a chain of islands, smaller than other countries in the region and with a fairly tropical climate,” Joe explained, but it didn’t seem to help. 

“I’ve been to China but I’ve never been there. The fighting was further north.”

“You haven’t been but your mother has,” Joe continued. “There’s a lot to explain but we should do it back at the palace. We need to return there to make plans before taking our regiments over to Kauai to liberate it from his grasp. He’s a maniac and we need to stop this now.”

“Danny, can you even ride? You’re getting really big,” Kono asked. 

“So long as it’s not too bumpy and I’ll need to go slow.”

“Danny and I will ride Misty. She knows Danny and will be careful with us both on her back.”

“Is there even going to be room for both of you on the back of the same horse?” Chin asked, raising his eyebrows. Although they’d never said to Chin or Kono about the dates of conception, they were clearly seeing Danny’s size and strongly smelling the baby and must be curious.

“I’ll start packing up in the bedroom,” Steve dropped the letter on the table and touched Danny’s shoulder as he passed, giving a reassuring squeeze. 

Danny reached for the letter, reading it for himself. He skipped through most of the diatribe and looked at the name signed on the bottom. Wo Fat.


	23. Wo Fat's threats

The ride back had taken longer than they’d expected but Steve was being cautious each time Danny winced as he cramped up from sitting in the same position for too long, or they bumped too much along the road. They’d had to keep the horses to a steady walk and took a few breaks to allow Danny some respite.

Once in the palace, they quickly made their way up to the royal chambers. Steve was keen to get to the bottom of what was going on and having Joe explain what this Wo Fat person wanted. 

“Your father began receiving letters signed with Wo Fat’s name. At that point, just less than two years ago, we thought any threats wouldn’t amount to much, but our spies in China believed Wo Fat was growing a mercenary army and we began to take things more seriously.”

“But who is he?” Steve asked.

Joe told everyone to sit but Steve decided to remain standing, an arm braced on the wall as he listened. “Your mother married your father despite protestations from parliament or from family. It wasn’t just because your father was a beta but because he was from Hawaii. As you know - and as you have done with Prince Daniel - it is expected that royals marry from further afield, solidifying relationships with other countries. Doris had explored that option, including marriage to a Chinese Prince… from Hainan.”

“Wo Fat?”

“No. His father, Yao Fat. The discussions got so far that it was expected that the marriage would take place. But at the eleventh hour she called it off, choosing instead to follow her heart and marry your father. It was a happy ending for your parents, but not for the Chinese Prince. He faced shame in his home country. A place where they have strict beliefs about sub genders and pairings. For him, an eligible omega, to be passed over for a lowly beta was seen as a disgrace. He disappeared into seclusion, some thought him banished or dead. From what we know now he married someone similarly outcast and lost any claim to titles.”

“And Wo Fat blames the McGarrett family for this,” Chin supposed. 

“Yes,” Joe answered. “He has royal blood though he isn’t allowed to claim so. He believed his right to a kingdom was taken away from him.”

Kono continued with a nod. “Steve has the life he believes should be his and he wants revenge.”

“There’s more,” Joe hedged, a little unsure if he should go into even more detail but it was also true that Steve deserved the whole truth as well as needing it before facing the man who hated him. “Your father and I hoped that his rage would be contained solely to him and your mother for the decisions they had made. His letters seemed to suggest that he laid blame at their feet. John made the decision to end things.”

“Are you saying he committed suicide?” Steve asked.

“Quite the opposite. He felt he needed to step aside for you to take over. He’d been wanting to do so for a while but you kept wanting to go on more military deployments. But he also wanted to make sure Wo Fat wouldn’t be a problem so… we faked his death.”

“My father is still alive?” Steve spoke almost in shock at the discovery. 

“He’s with your sister, living under an assumed name. I’ve been keeping him regularly updated on your life. He’s very proud of you.”

“You should have told me sooner. I should have known my father was alive and I should have known about these threats to the kingdom. Keeping me in the dark puts me on the back foot now,” Steve told Joe, frustrated.

“We were convinced we’d done the right thing and that Wo Fat’s schemes had fizzled out,” Joe tried to explain but it was a convenient excuse to keep secrets, Danny could tell that much. 

“Maybe you should sit down, Steve,” Danny asked of him again. “This is a lot to take in. I’m glad I was sitting for all these bombshells.”

“I can’t, Danny. There’s no time to worry about all these secrets and lies right now, we need to organize our campaign to get Kauai back under control and deal with Wo Fat’s threats,” he looked to Joe. “We need to recall any soldiers on leave and see if there are city guards with battlefield training we can take with us. I want a list of everyone who can fight on my desk by the end of the day.”

“We’re coming with you,” Chin said, indicating himself and Kono who nodded, determined. 

“You’ve never fought with the military.”

“But we were trained by elite members of the city guard. Our whole family was. It’s tradition for us. We’re ready to fight to defend the crown,” Kono answered.

“Now I feel left out,” Danny said as everyone around him volunteered to go.

“With good reason,” Chin said.

“I still hate being left behind, worrying about what might happen.”

Steve came and crouched in front of Danny, his hands protectively rubbing his belly before speaking. “I’ve been worried about some of the islands’ defenses for the last few months and their weaknesses. The landowners pushed back, not wanting to spend their budgets on defense. Kauai was one of those places. But us going over there, taking large regiments of well-trained soldiers? They don’t stand a chance. We’ll take care of this quickly and get back in plenty of time for the birth.”

“You better be.”

“Joe and I are going to have a private word. We need to get the summons out to the soldiers immediately. I’ll be back in a little while,” he leaned up and kissed Danny lightly on the lips then bent to kiss the bump before standing to take Joe out of the chambers. 

Chin and Kono were following but Kono turned back. “Speaking about the birth. When _exactly_ are you due?” she asked, eyebrows rising with suspicion. 

Danny shrugged. “Nine months after the wedding night.”

“You’re sure about that?” she asked. 

“Of course.”

“Okay,” she answered, nodding, not quite believing him but Chin was shaking his head at her and pulled her away, leaving Danny alone in their rooms.

*

“He’s with my sister on Maui. Once this is over - and we’ll probably wait until after the baby is born - we can take a trip over to see them.”

“Sounds good,” Danny replied as he watched Steve grab everything he needed, packing it in a military-style bag. Just the essentials. Steve hadn’t arrived back in their chambers until well into the night and had got out of bed before the sunrise. He was running on very little sleep but had got a lot of work done. “You’ve put together quite the army at short notice. Are you leaving _anyone_ behind on Oahu?”

“Meka volunteered but there’s no way I’d allow him to come with me. I need him here in charge of your security.”

“Of course.”

“And there are plenty of others remaining in the palace. There won’t be as many as usual since I’m taking some of the royal guards with me, but this place will still be fortified. Though I expect you to keep away from other alphas.”

“Where possible,” Danny reminded him. 

“I hate leaving when we’re so close,” Steve walked up to him and ran his hands down Danny’s arms. “The idea of another alpha getting near you right now… the only alpha scent near you and the baby should be mine.” he put his hand on Danny’s cheek and pulled him up for a kiss. “You need to keep people out of our chambers. This is full-on nesting time. If I can smell anything out of place when I get back… it won’t be good.”

“Feral rage. I get it, I know. And I saw what you were like when Taylor invaded our space. The last thing we want is you accidentally hurting someone in that condition. I’ll be careful. But it’ll be easier if you go do what you have to do and make sure to get back here quickly. And safely.”

“I promise.”

“Good,” Danny replied. “I don’t want to have to come looking for you.”

“Don’t even think about it. I need to know that you are here, resting, and preparing for giving birth. This baby matters more than I do.”

“You both matter,” Danny told him, full of love and with a pleading tone that he hoped Steve recognized as his need that he had both his alpha by his side and his baby in his arms. 

Steve kissed him, long and slow, reciprocating Danny’s feelings in his actions. He pressed his forehead to Danny’s and breathed deep. “I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

*

“Everything is looking good,” Mindy told him as she sat on the bed he was lying on. She performed the same checks every day and it only took a short amount of time. He’d got used to them. “I am concerned a little bit about the cramping you’ve experienced. It’s most likely stress-induced.”

“If your husband had run off to fight a war a month before you gave birth, you’d be stressed, too.”

“Well, the last thing we want is for you to give birth early and throw the whole dates-of-conception thing really into disarray, so we need to do what we can to reduce the stress you’re feeling.”

“Are you kidding me?! You just added to it with that little nugget of information. I could give birth _early_? Potentially without Steve here?!”

Mindy opened and shut her mouth a few times, not entirely sure what to say. “No, that’s- uhm, your Highness, that’s not going to happen.”

“You just said it might! Oh God,” Danny sat up with difficulty, swinging his legs over the side of the bed and leaning as far forward as he could around the bump and just breathed. “I’ve been practically losing my mind with worry since he left yesterday and if one more thing doesn’t go to plan, I might just crack. Completely crack.”

“Okay, so, I think you’re having a panic attack. You need to breathe.”

“I’m breathing.”

“Breathing is good for the baby,” she said. “The stress, the tension you are carrying, it’s… it’s just like your mind is telling you to prepare and rather than concentrating on nesting, you’re preparing for the bad things your imagining might happen. It’s… it’s because the King isn’t here to nest with you at the moment. You just need to keep remembering that it’s a biological thing… not a logical thing. The King is strong, and he knows what he’s doing. And he’ll be back soon.”

Danny kept breathing. Her voice was soothing even if she felt out of her depth a little. At the same time, it made sense. His brain was telling him to nest with his alpha, to get everything organized for the birth but because he couldn’t do that at the moment, it was making him panic even though it was… just a delay.

“It’s just a delay,” he repeated out loud. “Just a delay and then we can nest and everything will be fine.”

“Exactly. Keep breathing.”

After a few minutes, he felt like he was getting things under control again. Mindy reached out and checked how much his heart was racing and seemed satisfied that he was calming down. 

“You know,” she said as she readied to leave. “By the time you get to the second, third… ninth pregnancy, it’ll be a cake walk.”

“Oh geez,” he hung his head for a moment then threw it back and looked skyward. “If there is a God up there, I am _not_ having nine kids, you hear me! I don’t care how hard Steve tries to make it happen. Like... three. Tops.”

Mindy laughed as she left the room.

*

He realized after his check-up with Mindy that he needed to take his mind off things and the worry about Steve and their friends sailing over to Kauai to liberate it. The stress was from that worry and if he could distract himself, even with his own work, then that would help. 

He wrote a letter to Chief Tanaka asking for a full update as he’d missed being involved with the charity over the last few months while he was at the Royal Lodge. But he made the point to him that perhaps he should send Tani. After all, Tanaka was a busy alpha, and Tani might be best suited for a visit currently. As a beta.

He didn’t explicitly say that the King didn’t want alphas near his consort currently because of the pregnancy… he heavily implied it but with plausible deniability. The letter was delivered quickly and by mid-afternoon, Tani arrived at the palace. 

Danny took her to the gardens, keeping a smile in check as she looked around the ornate and lavish palace in awe. “This place makes my house look like crap,” she said. “What’s it like living here?”

“It’s… busy. There’s a lot of people around. And I still occasionally get lost,” he replied. 

They sat in the gardens, just inside a patch of shade from the strong Hawaiian sun. Their conversation began with talk about the next fundraiser being planned but turned to a more personal tangent further into their meeting. Danny enjoyed talking with her. There was a realness to their time together that he didn’t always get from other friends. With courtiers, there was always a feeling of 'protocol'. With Meka, there was always that aspect of him being an employee, his guard, there doing his duty. Tani didn’t talk to him like he was a Prince, she talked to him like he was a person. And he liked that.

“And then he said, ‘but why is he still wearing the hat’?!” Tani finished and they burst out laughing. 

“He didn’t know?!” Danny wiped a tear from his eyes as he laughed so hard and tried to make sure he didn’t pee. Goddamn pregnancy had been giving him a weak bladder.

“He didn’t know!” Tani shook her head, snorting into her laugh.

They calmed down and Danny held his bump as the baby kicked. “Oh, I think the baby liked your story, too.”

“Can I?” she asked, a hand half out towards him waiting for his nod before she carefully felt the side of his bump. “That’s so cool.”

“It kicks when Steve reads to it, too,” he smiled indulgently until the baby calmed down and Tani lifted her hand away. 

“I should be getting back. There’s some kids coming by later for music lessons and apparently, I have to be there for it,” she grimaced slightly. 

“They’re that good, huh?”

“Yeah,” she raised her eyebrows.

“Meka,” Danny called over to where his guard was waiting nearby. “Would you see Tani out?”

“Oh, no, it’s okay,” Tani waved off. “I can get myself out of here. And if I get lost I’ll just say you gave me the wrong directions.”

He huffed a laugh at her as they waved and she walked back into the palace to find her way to the foyer and out. Danny motioned for Meka to come over and help him out of the chair. He decided that a short walk might do him some good before heading back to his chambers. He spent so much time there lately that getting fresh air would be nice. And he still heard Mindy’s voice in his head telling him to do relaxing things to de-stress. His back ached, so after a short while they began walking back to the palace.

“What was that noise?” Danny asked suddenly, a hand gripping into Meka’s forearm in worry as they heard what sounded like yelling erupting from somewhere around the palace, and loud bangs like musket shots.

“I’m not sure,” Meka answered but tried to move into some form of protective stance. “Come with me,” he said, walking them towards the palace but then as they heard the noises coming from _inside_ , he backed them up again and had Danny follow him to the side of the greenhouse to a shed where the gardeners stored equipment. “I need you to hide in here while I-”

“It’s too late for that,” a voice called out from nearby.

They both turned to see an Asian man in battle clothing, a short firearm was in his hand and pointed towards them. There were two men with him, both large and mean mercenary types whereas the ‘leader’ who had spoken seemed to have an air of civility about him.

“I won’t let you harm the Prince,” Meka told him with confidence.

“I have no intention of harming the Prince. Unless he gives me cause to do so.”

“What do you want? Who are you?” Danny asked, hands protectively on his bump and his heartbeat racing. The palace attacked while the King was away with the majority of his most highly trained guards and soldiers…? This wasn’t a coincidence. He had a sinking feeling; puzzle pieces falling into place. It was like they’d been led into a trap and he was seeing it now.

“What I want is simple. An end to the McGarrett family line,” the man said. 

“You’re Wo Fat,” he realized and the man bowed in acknowledgment. 

Danny stood straight, unwilling to show any sign of fear despite the way it squirmed inside him; his throat dry, his heart hammering fast, his stomach tightening, his legs wanting to fall beneath him but he had to push through. 

The palace was being attacked, he could hear the sounds of battle that echoed through the halls even from where they stood in the garden. This was about survival. The palace had guards but this was unexpected and depending on the size of the attacking force, they may not have much hope in winning.

Meka turned to him, his eyes telling him everything he needed to know. The fear was there but the determination and strength, too. And Danny could see in his expression that he was going to do everything to save Danny by sacrificing himself. “Danny, as soon as you get the chance, you run. Run away from the palace. Find somewhere safe to hide.”

“No, Meka, whatever you are planning it’s not-”

“Tell Amy that I love her. Tell my son how proud I am of him.”

“No-” Danny choked out, trying to keep a grip on Meka’s arms to not let him do anything reckless but he couldn’t. In the next moment, Meka surged forward, drawing the sword from his hip and charging their attackers, a gunshot ringing out though Meka continued undeterred.

Danny stood in shock for a moment but knew he had to honor Meka’s sacrifice and he ran. He ran the wrong way but he didn’t know how to run away from the palace without going through it first. When he reached the door into the palace he turned back and saw Meka fall to the ground. 

He screamed ‘No!’ loud enough to draw attention and took a step towards his fallen comrade and those who killed him before realizing the odds against him and how foolish it would be to lash out. He backed up the steps and ran down the hall. The sounds of fighting were all around him. He had no hope of getting to the front entrance this way.

He rushed up the grand staircase, thinking he might be able to go along the upper level and down the servants' stairs at the rear of the palace to the kitchens and use the back door there to get out. But there was fighting up here too that blocked his way. 

As one of the palace guards knocked a mercenary in Danny’s direction, he took the opportunity to help, using a nearby copper pot to hit the man over the head and force him to tumble over the side of the banister to go crashing to the foyer below.

“Thank you, Your Highness, but you need to hide.”

“Duke?” Danny said, surprised to see the older guard in front of him, looking around for ideas. 

“The passageways.”

“I barely know them.”

“Barely is better than nothing,” Duke answered and put his hand on Danny’s back to guide him down the hall. He opened a small door. “In here,” he said. “Turn right, take the next door, and follow down the stairs. It leads to the blue drawing room. Just don’t go that far and you’ll be safe.”

He practically shoved Danny inside, closing the door quickly on him, brooking no argument. Danny could hear the fighting continue behind the door and knew Duke had his hands full again. 

Danny looked around and frowned. He walked over to where the light was coming from a metal vent and as he looked through he saw the bed-chamber from his wedding night. This was the viewing room. He hadn’t wanted to know what the people had seen; had purposely ignored coming here on what little tour of the passageways he’d had. It had felt better to not know if they’d had an eyeful or just a glimpse, but now he knew. Not that it mattered right now. He had to continue on.

But Steve had never shown him everything. They’d both been distracted when Danny had first wanted to find out about these passages and the topic had somehow not come up again after his initial short tour.

He shut the grate to close the vent off, blocking the light but keeping himself hidden should anyone attempt to look through from the other side. He hated hiding, he’d rather help defend the palace but he was also not stupid. He couldn’t do much at eight months pregnant and he had this child to protect.

He knew he needed to get further into the passageways to keep safe and fumbled in the dark for the door he knew was hidden at the opposite end of this room. He knew it was somewhere… c’mon…

“Argh,” he moaned and doubled over; a cramping in his stomach hitting him full blast. He pressed a hand into the wall, leaning hard on it as he tried to breathe through the sharp pains inside him, his baby agitated as much as he was himself. ‘Shit,” he breathed out, eyes widening in fear again. 

Banging at the wall. At the door. Someone was trying to get in here. He tried to find his way out but he couldn’t. He knew it was a notch on the wall that needed to be pulled rather than a doorknob to turn but where was it?

“There you are,” that smooth voice of Wo Fat called out as light filled the room again. “I wouldn’t try anything if I were you. Even if you got past me - which I doubt - there are many more of my men out here.”

Danny slumped. He slid down the wall to the floor, arms protectively in front of himself as he grimaced at another small wave of pain through his abdomen. Wo Fat took his time, watching Danny for any sign of trouble, and when he got no defiance from the Prince he approached him and looked down on him.

“I suggest you order what guards you have left to lay down their weapons and surrender. It’s the only way to save their lives.”

Danny looked up in anger before submitting. “Fine, but you really have no idea what you’re stirring up by attacking the palace.”

“I think I know what I'm doing,” Wo Fat answered.


	24. The Siege on the Palace

It had been two days and Danny had been kept in his chambers. He’d been granted that dignity rather than being locked in a cell in the dungeons (where he assumed the remaining royal guards were being held). 

They’d raided the rooms first, of course. Taking anything they could find that they thought might be used as a weapon or a means to escape. And anything the mercenaries thought they could sell.

The only contact he had was with Wo Fat himself, who brought him meals and attempted small conversation but Danny had been refusing to engage him. He’d kept silent the entire time, but he had eaten the food he’d been brought. Refusing food and drink may have been tempting to make him feel defiant but it did nothing to help. He needed his strength and the baby needed it, too. 

He knew there was no quick solution to this. Steve was on Kauai and by the time he would get word of the attack on the palace and get home? It was always going to take days, likely at least another few before he arrived back on Oahu to reclaim the palace. He knew Steve would do it, it was just a matter of when. Wo Fat and his entire army could probably be wiped out by Steve single-handedly if he was in the feral rage Danny expected. Any alpha in that mental state was dangerous and Steve had the ability to multiply that danger by a thousand.

Wo Fat arrived with his lunch on a tray and placed it down on the ornate desk before coming to sit on the sofa opposite where Danny sat on the large, plush armchair. His brazen way of walking around like he owned the place irked Danny who watched him with hate-filled eyes. 

“Am I still receiving the silent treatment?” Wo Fat asked and Danny turned his head away to stare at the wall. “Do you not have questions? Captives usually do. This is your chance.”

Danny bit his tongue, annoyed. Over the last few days he’d imagined so many different things happening but he was counting his blessings that he’d been left mostly on his own. However, he worried about everyone else in the palace and he needed to know. “There are many innocent people who work here. What did you do to them?”

Wo Fat raised an eyebrow, pondering why that would be Danny’s first question. “They are well. As you are. As long as they do what they’re told, they will continue to be so.”

“And why am I still alive?” Not that he wanted to put the idea in Wo Fat’s head, but killing him was surely a part of whatever revenge fantasy he had going on. 

“I have no reason to kill you,” he answered and Danny looked back at him incredulously, like it made no sense. He continued, “On this crusade, I have only killed those who make a point of standing in my way. I don't kill in cold blood.”

“You plan on killing my alpha. What do you call that if not cold-blooded?”

“I call it justice. When my father was on his deathbed I made him a promise. I would find those who had wronged our family and I would make them pay. Those people all carry McGarrett blood. Doris and John are gone but their legacy remains and I will put a stop to it. Steven… Mary…” his eyes dropped to Danny’s stomach. As realization struck for Danny, eyes widening and showing fear to his captor for the first time, Wo Fat stood and came closer, looking down at him. “The doctor believes there’s no way to safely kill that thing while it’s inside you and preserve your life in the process. Think yourself lucky that I have the patience to wait until it’s born.”

Danny’s hate boiled over but he kept as outwardly calm as possible, standing to look Wo Fat in the eyes as he made his counter-threat. “I swear to you, if you hurt my alpha or my baby I will kill you myself. Do you understand?”

“You have fire. I like that. Perhaps you should become my consort when I take the throne. I’d hate to start a war with New Jersey by discarding you as Doris did my father.”

“I thought you were married,” Danny said, having heard Wo Fat fill the silence with talk of himself these last few days. 

“Daiyu Mei? She’s beautiful. Smart and strong. I have great affection for her. But she is a beta,” he said. “And you know as much as I, that a beta should never be at the side of a ruling alpha. We need omegas to preserve the purity of the line. And your fertility has clearly been proven. You could provide me with many children.”

“You disgust me.”

“Disgust doesn’t have to impede the breeding process,” Wo Fat smirked as he reached out to touch Danny’s cheek and the omega balked, pulling away from him. “I need only use my assets to pleasure you and I’m sure that will easily be enough.”

“Get out.”

*

Wo Fat had it in his head that he was going to take over and rule Hawaii with Danny at his side. After another few days of visiting the royal chambers he made it perfectly clear that he’d have Danny. As he brought breakfast that morning he’d even described in detail what he’d do to Danny’s body and he’d tried to reach for his crotch to see if the words made him wet. Which they didn’t, but he wouldn’t allow Wo Fat to touch him even in proof. It angered his captor, his outward calm cracking if only for a moment as he backhanded Danny.

The omega fell onto the couch with the momentum and was left seething, a hand rubbing the sting of his face, jaw aching. But he’d never submit to Wo Fat and he told him as much before the alpha left.

It wasn’t long later when there was a commotion on the other side of the door and as it opened, Tani was there in the livery of the kitchen staff and dragging an unconscious mercenary into the room. 

“Help me hide him,” she said and Danny opened a closet door so they could shove him inside. Tani relieved the man of his weapons and then they used the sword to block the door handles of his makeshift prison from being opened.

“Tani, what the hell?” He looked around, a little in shock. “Is it just you?”

She bobbed her head. “Everyone else around the city who knows how to fight is locked up. It’s just me. As soon as I heard you were still alive I made a plan.”

“How did you get in?”

“I have a friend who works in the kitchens. She helped sneak me in as one of them.”

“So what’s your plan for getting out?”

“Ah, see… my plan involved me getting _in_. I didn’t really get to the escaping part. Frankly, I wasn’t sure I’d make it this far.”

“Well, I’m very glad you did,” he said and pulled her into a hug. “But you shouldn’t have risked yourself for my sake. I’m kind of getting annoyed at how people keep doing that.”

“Hey, I don’t have many friends, and I’m not willing to lose the ones I have,” she shrugged, brushing off the sentiment behind her statement.

“What about Steve? Any word on the King’s return?”

“Sorry, I don’t know. I heard that the guard stations sent out a bunch of dispatchers to warn him what was happening. There’s rumors this morning of ships coming into port but we don’t know if it’s him.”

“Let’s hope it is. But we need to face the possibility that it’s not.”

“We can’t rely on rescue. We need to do this ourselves as much as possible.”

Danny agreed. “We’ll use the secret passageways,” he said, getting them back on topic. 

“Wait, this place has secret passageways?”

“It’s normal.”

“You royals really do live a different kind of life from the rest of us,” she stated and Danny smiled. 

He looked at the weapons she was now carrying. “Hold on, I need to get something,” he said, moving into the bedroom and pulling out a drawer with a false bottom that the mercenaries hadn't discovered while checking the rooms. He lifted out the cloth wrapped dagger, running his hands over the gemstones on the hilt. He’d have to remember to thank Steve again later for the gift from so many months ago as it was probably about to come in very handy. He hid it at the back of his breeches under his jacket before motioning for Tani to go with him to the main wardrobe. At the back, he twisted the end of the hanging pole to open a short door.

“Hang on, why didn’t you use these to escape before now?”

“I was waiting until I had very little in the way of other choices. I don’t know how many people Wo Fat has or where they’re stationed. I could open a door and be faced by twenty angry men who may then kill others for my attempt to escape. I couldn’t risk it. We only have one shot at escaping and I wasn’t going to blow it on those odds. Now, it’s different.”

“Because I’ve been walking around pretending to be a kitchen maid and I know where the majority of them are. Gotcha,” she caught on. 

They lit a candle for light as they made their way through the dank, narrow passageways and down a spiral staircase to where it met a long tunnel that ran perpendicular. 

“Pretty sure we go right. Then take the last left and it should reach the library. There’s a patio door and it’s a more secluded side of the property. We can make a run for the garden edge and try to get out from there.”

“Hang on, ‘pretty sure’?”

“I’m sure.”

“Because you said ‘pretty sure’ first and that isn’t filling me with confidence.”

“I’m sure,” he repeated. “It just took me a minute. Pregnancy brain.”

“Uh-huh. By the way you look close to popping yet you’re only supposed to be, what, six months into it?”

“Now really isn’t the time to be discussing this,” he reminded her and she pretended to button her mouth shut as they continued on.

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Tani insisted on going first in case there was anyone on the other side. From what they could see through the peephole it seemed empty. The beta pushed the door open carefully and quietly then beckoned Danny forward when the coast was clear. The library was a large, airy space with wall to wall books, historical records and maps. There were a lot of comfortable chairs to sit and read in as well as a large desk in case you were doing research.

He looked outside through the patio doors. The gardens on this side of the building were well-manicured, there was a stone path that led to a central fountain and on the opposite end was a large wall with an equally tall hedge in front of it. Their aim would be to get to there and behind the hedge to follow the wall along to the quieter delivery entrance that they hoped would be less well guarded. Then they’d overpower the mercenaries there or slip past them somehow.

One problem at a time. 

Just as Danny was about to open the door and they were bracing themselves to make a run for it, he heard voices from the room next to the library; the parlor that then connected to the throne room. And there was a door from the parlor into the library and the voices were getting closer. 

“Quick, hide!” he whispered harshly to Tani and both of them bolted to a corner where there were two plush armchairs for them to crouch and hide behind. Just before the door opened, he grabbed for Tani to pull her behind the same one as him, even though it made it a much tighter squeeze.

“What are you doing?” she hissed. 

“Your shadow,” he pointed out the way the chairs angled and her shadow would have been seen along the floor whereas now the angle kept their shadows short and hidden alongside them on the wall. 

“Well spotted,” she was impressed but they both had to shut up as Wo Fat and an aide came into the room. 

“The fighting in the city has reached the palace gates,” the aide told his leader. “They advanced fast, and couldn’t be held back in the city.”

“I’m impressed at his skill and tenacity to get so far so fast, it wasn’t quite expected. But then I do have his palace, his omega and his unborn child which makes him highly motivated, dangerous. But it is also his weakness.”

Danny and Tani looked at each other. Steve had arrived back from Kauai. Hope flooded through them both as Tani reached to squeeze Danny’s hand in relief.

“Everything is still going to plan.” Wo Fat continued. “Remind the men that no one is to kill the King but me. And send someone to fetch his consort. He should see Steven die.”

“Yes, sir,” the aide replied before leaving.

This changed things. Danny would be discovered missing too soon, which could trigger a palace wide search for him and make it more difficult to escape. Yet he couldn’t remain in hiding. He needed to be proactive. He needed to get to Steve, reassure him, and take at least some of Wo Fat’s leverage away. Wo Fat couldn’t threaten Steve with Danny and their child’s deaths if he didn’t have them in his grasp.

As he tried to think of the best method to get them out, he watched as Tani grabbed a heavy book from the low shelf beside them. He mouthed to her to ask what she was doing and she pointed to the other side of the chair.

Wo Fat was still in the library with them. And he was alone. 

He knew she had no real plan but this was an opportunity while they outnumbered him and had the element of surprise. She peered around the chair carefully, trying to work out the best way to approach without being seen until it was too late, and then she was on her feet and launching towards their enemy. 

Danny missed a lot of what was going on at first until he could get into a better position himself. She had managed to use the book as a weapon but it was gone now as the two engaged in a fistfight. She was doing well - her opponent off guard from the initial attack and as Danny made his presence known, Wo Fat was even more surprised.

Tani was able to kick Wo Fat back and he landed sideways on an armchair and laughed as he looked at them, getting back onto his feet and into a ready stance. “You did well to escape and to get this far, but do you honestly think either of you will be a match for me? A pregnant omega and a kitchen maid?”

“Even just getting a few blows in is going to feel really good,” Danny snarled as he reached for a pair of candlesticks from a small table and wielded them like clubs, turning his body around for more momentum as he struck out, catching Wo Fat across the face with his first blow, missing with the second but hitting across his arm. As he tried again, Wo Fat was able to block him and twisted his arms to make him drop his makeshift weapons before getting behind Danny and kicking against his back to push him away, his attention focussed again on Tani. 

Danny stumbled, his balance off and he fell to his knees. He winced as he felt cramping again.

He looked up to see Tani bleeding from what looked like a knife wound on her upper arm and there were streaks of blood across her face. Wo Fat was not winning this fight as easily as he thought he would and his frustration was evident. She managed to climb onto him and then bent back, using her momentum to throw him over her and he clattered to the floor onto his back.

Unfortunately, as impressive as the move was, Wo Fat was still agile and quick enough to make his next move. Landing nearer where Danny was, he grabbed for the omega, lifting him to his feet, an arm across his neck, holding tightly enough to cut off his breathing. The small knife in his other hand - surely the one that had caused the cuts and wounds on Tani - was placed against his throat. 

Tani lifted her hands and backed up, not risking Danny’s life. Wo Fat continued to grip tight to Danny but relaxed his hold just enough to let him get decent breaths into his lungs. “A wise decision,” he told Tani. “I commend your efforts but the end result was always going to be the same.”

“You won’t kill him. You want to use him against the King,” Tani tried, hoping to call Wo Fat’s bluff, maybe buy some more time for an idea to form. 

“If it comes down to him or me, then I think we all know what I’ll do. So long as Steven dies today, I can still be satisfied whether he has an audience or not. Sit down,” he ordered her and she complied, eyes filled with worry as she met Danny’s.

Wo Fat walked Danny backward, keeping him restrained as he opened the library door and ordered some of the men there to go inside and take care of Tani. He then moved further into the corridor that was a hive of activity.

“Pao! Will!” Wo Fat called out to two of the mercenaries nearby and Danny assumed that was their names. The two came closer and Wo Fat shoved Danny in their direction, both grabbing his arms to keep him subdued. “Hold him and follow me,” he ordered.

Danny was manhandled with little care as they walked the hallway until they reached the foyer which, although still grand, seemed to have been turned into a war room, with weapons in piles and men readying themselves to join the fight outside the entrance doors. The atmosphere was dark and angry which seemed out of character for a space that was designed to be so welcoming.

Wo Fat grabbed a loaded flintlock pistol from a pile and strapped on light armor then led them to the imposing palace entrance doors and gestured for them to be opened. He screwed up his eyes, the sun hitting them as they went outside. The fighting could be heard louder than Danny expected. It was closer and the mass of men and women engaged in combat was spread out across the long driveway and sprawling gardens. 

One thing Danny knew Wo Fat was counting on, was Steve knowing exactly where Danny was now as they got closer; his scent and that of the baby would be like a homing beacon to the King that would be stronger to him than to any other alpha in the vicinity. And he’d see Danny there at the top of the steps, held in place by two imposing mercenaries.

“DANNY!” Came the cry from across the field and Danny searched the crowded area for his alpha who fought his way across, Junior beside him protecting Steve’s blindspots and others Danny recognized trying to stick close to Steve as well though their opponents blocked different paths.

They walked down the steps of the palace, Danny being pulled along and trying to breathe through the small cramps that still affected him and the way the baby kicked inside him.

As Steve fought his way closer, almost throwing opponents aside like they weighed nothing and assuming anyone in his way was an enemy, Wo Fat held his pistol in Danny’s direction and it made the alpha stop in his tracks at the sight of the threat. “Don’t come any closer,” Wo Fat warned.

His clothes in disarray, Steve was a mess of bruises, dirt and blood that Danny had no idea how much of it was Steve’s own. He limped and he held his shoulder at an odd angle and Danny was convinced it was dislocated. He could see that Steve was holding onto the last of his sanity, compartmentalizing to get the job done but his rage was boiling and he wanted to lash out at those who would keep him from his omega. “You weren’t on Kauai,” Steve said, voice low and menacing. Powerful in a way Danny hadn’t heard before and gave him shivers. “But the men you left there are all dead.”

Wo Fat shrugged. “Decoys.”

“Stop the fighting and let him go. You wanted me and I’m right here,” Steve told him and Wo Fat seemed amused.

“This kingdom will be mine. As it was meant to be. Once your supporters lay down their arms the fighting can stop. Danny, however? He has a role to play.”

Steve growled, taking another step forward but Junior was there to stop him. Wo Fat was enjoying seeing Steve on edge and pushed his buttons further by stepping towards Danny, taking him from the other two men and pointing the gun to his head. He was using him as a human shield but there was more to it. Danny couldn’t see the face he was making but he felt the way Wo Fat took a deep breath at his neck and licked against his skin. Revulsion ran through his body. 

“ _Take your hands **OFF HIM!**_ ” Steve screamed; a bull ready to charge, barely being held back by Junior and now Joe who had been able to get over to them. 

“Do as I say or he dies!” Wo Fat shouted back, then lowered the pistol from Danny’s head to his belly. “Or I kill the child and take the Prince for my own. Maybe you think that’s worse…?”

“Danny-” Steve’s voice broke in despair and rage.

“Control, Steve,” Joe told him, trying to keep Steve from doing anything stupid.

Wo Fat spoke loudly. “Anyone with McGarrett blood must die. Surrender. Face your execution with dignity and I assure you the fighting can stop, your people won’t have to die. And neither will your Prince.”

“Don’t trust him, Steve,” Danny said. “Don’t make any deals. We’re gonna be okay.”

“I can’t risk it, Danny.”

Danny looked around. Steve’s army were well-trained, strong and they believed in what they were fighting for. Wo Fat’s men were hired mercenaries and an army of violent criminals who were here to cause chaos. They cared only for themselves and didn’t work well as a unit. The Hawaiian military was winning, he could see that from where they were standing. In a fair fight, Wo Fat’s group didn’t stand a chance.

The problem was Steve and his self-sacrificing. He might give up before events could play out. 

The only way out of this was for Danny to make a move, to not be held captive. Wo Fat knew having Danny in his grasp was the power play he needed to win. It was _more_ than just a way to torment Steve by using Danny against him. 

_Of course_. Wo Fat had known that the _whole time_. 

It’s why he attacked Kauai to draw the army away, allowing him to make a move on Oahu and on the palace while Steve was gone with the most adept soldiers. Wo Fat knew his win relied on Steve making a deal not just to save Danny but to keep his army at bay. 

Danny was currency and maybe another omega would do as they were told, stay in their place, cower at being held hostage and used as a bargaining chip, let the alphas fight. But not Danny. 

That was where Wo Fat had made his mistake. 

Timing was important. Any chance Danny had would need to be taken when there was the hope of the best outcome. The odds while Steve wasn’t around, when the mercenaries were too many had never been the right time. But now when Wo Fat could lose if Danny was taken out of the picture, this was the right time. 

He shifted his stance, faked a stronger cramp to try to bend forward just a little and he reached behind his jacket to where his hidden dagger rested at his lower back and in the next moment he plunged it into Wo Fat’s leg.

The hold on him loosened and he stumbled forward, dropping himself onto the ground as bedlam erupted around him. Steve launched himself on Wo Fat, tearing into him in rage, fists flying. Junior and Joe joined the commotion as they took on the men who had been holding Danny originally.

Danny crawled out of the way, still holding the bloody knife in one hand as he watched Steve and Wo Fat struggle for the pistol until a shot rang through the air and both of them fell to the ground in a heap.


	25. Recovery

The world seemed to stop, the fighting fading into the background as Danny sat on the ground, eyes wide with fear, his thoughts on bargaining with any God listening to desperately plead for Steve to be alive. When he saw Steve moving, shoving Wo Fat’s bloody body aside, he finally felt able to breathe again.

The two crawled to each other, wrapping their arms around each other as if they were the only two people in the world. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, one hand on Danny’s cheek, the other curling over his stomach. 

Danny nodded. “Are you?”

“I’m fine now,” Steve answered, pulling Danny closer again, pressing a kiss to his lips before hugging him close. 

Another gunshot rang out and Steve huddled over Danny protectively as a body fell close to them, a knife in the marauder's hand.

Danny looked up and around to see Tani standing there, pistol in her hand. “As touching as this reunion is, can we get you out of here before anyone else tries to take a pot shot at you when you’re not paying attention?”

Joe was at their side quickly, impressed at Tani’s shot, and then looking to Steve. “Go. We’ll take care of the rest of them.”

Steve pulled Danny to his feet and kept his good arm around his waist as they moved away from the fighting, Tani leading the way for them to a safer area, Danny belatedly realizing they were headed back to the library patio. When they saw inside, the room was a mess and there were two mercenaries lying on the floor - the ones that had been sent in to finish Tani off. 

“Should have known these guys stood no chance against you,” Danny smiled and winked at her and she smirked back, pleased with herself. 

“Well, I am very good.”

“I didn’t know we had kitchen staff with this kind of skill set,” Steve said as he looked around, wincing as he jarred his dislocated shoulder. 

“This is Tani, she’s not kitchen staff. She snuck into the palace to try to help.”

“And where’s Meka?” Steve asked, though even he knew what the answer must be since Meka would have been at Danny's side if possible.

“He was killed trying to get us to safety when they first attacked,” Danny answered, head falling as he remembered his friend. 

Steve just nodded and limped closer to Danny, a hand trailing down his arm. “He’ll be properly honored for his sacrifice. We’ll take care of his family.”

“Come on, let’s get you back to your chambers,” Tani said. “They’re probably the safest and, well, cleanest place to be right now,” she went to the secret passageway entrance and opened it. 

“You know where you’re going?” Steve asked, eyeing her curiously. 

“I’m getting the hang of it. Let’s go.”

*

Danny lay on the bed watching as Joe spoke in hushed tones with Steve. The King was reluctant to leave Danny’s side, more so since he’d cramped again on their way through the passages. Danny was convinced it was merely stress from what was going on. When finally able to attend to him, Mindy had agreed and suggested it may just be light contractions as they got closer to the birth and Danny's body adapted to what it needed to do. Danny just hoped the baby would hold out for a good while longer before deciding to make an appearance. Being born ‘early’ was one thing, they didn’t want it to be _too_ early.

She had then patched Steve up as much as possible and reset his shoulder in a way that made Danny turn away, a shudder running through him as he heard the pop of it going back into place. The limp, it turned out, would be temporary and was caused by a knife wound on Steve’s leg that wasn’t deep. After Mindy had demanded Steve clean up properly in the washroom, she had taken off the field dressing and had wrapped clean bandages around it as well as cleaning out the various cuts on his body and putting salve on his bruises.

While Danny had done his best to clean up in the washroom, Joe had arrived and Steve looked every bit the king again as he took charge of the situation around the palace.

Tani sat on a chair nearby and Danny noticed how Steve would occasionally glance in her direction but he never asked her to leave. He wasn’t threatened by her presence though soon enough Danny anticipated Steve wanting them to be alone. 

Junior knocked on the bedroom door and then joined the quiet conversation going on.

“So what do you think they’re talking about?” Tani asked. 

“I imagine they’re regrouping after our victory.”

“Well, we helped out a lot with all of that, shouldn’t we be involved in the conversation?”

Hearing Tani’s question Steve turned around and gave her a look before speaking. “I apologize, I never introduced everyone. Joe White, Junior, this is Tani Rey. She’s Danny’s new personal guard. You should get to know her considering how much she’ll be around.”

“Wait, I’m sorry-”

“Tani,” Joe interrupted her, “it’s a pleasure. I thought I’d met all the guards in the palace..?”

“No, I’m not a guard. I mean I _was_ until uhm… I work for a charity in the city now.”

“Not anymore,” Steve said. “Your new charity case is him,” his eyebrow raised in amusement and when he looked at Danny the omega just sucked in his top lip and didn’t rise to the bait. However, he also didn’t argue against Steve’s decision. 

Getting to know a new guard wasn’t something he would be looking forward to considering he didn't think his luck with good ones would hold out after having Lori and Meka at his side. Tani was the first person in Hawaii that he’d met on his own, without being introduced through various connections on the island. In a short time, Steve had recognized that there was something different about their friendship and that with her skill set, he could find a way to keep her around more for Danny’s sake. And Danny appreciated that. If she’d agree to it. 

Tani looked with wide eyes at Danny who raised his hands in defense. “Don’t look at me. It’s up to you if you want to take it. Not that Steve actually phrased any of that in a question…” he looked at his alpha who was unrepentant. “I think the King is still feeling rather dominant right now but I’m sure what he meant to say was ‘please would you consider accepting this lucrative job offer’.”

“Good benefits?” she asked him. 

“Very,” he nodded then smiled cheekily. “And one of those is spending time with me.”

“When do I start?”

“You already have,” Steve answered, ushering Tani in Junior’s direction. “And I want to know everything that happened while I wasn’t here so Junior will take you to the guard office and help you fill out your report. After that, he’ll take you to get a new uniform.”

“Wow, okay, that was fast,” she said as she walked. “Hi.”

“Nice to meet you,” Junior answered, his smile wider than Danny expected and his eyes softening as he introduced himself. “Junior Reigns. I’m the King’s personal guard.”

“So you and I really will be spending a lot of time together then. You with the King while I’m with the Prince. I imagine there’s a lot of overlap,” she replied as they walked out together. 

“I’ll leave you two in peace to… reconnect,” Joe said as the last person in the room with them. 

As the doors closed, Steve climbed onto the bed with Danny and began rearranging some of the pillows to make them comfortable lying together.

“I’m not going anywhere for the rest of the day. And then tomorrow, I’m going to start fixing this place up for the birth.”

“Don’t you have duties to perform? There was a massive battle on our front lawn today.”

“You’re my top priority right now,” he hugged Danny close then wrinkled his nose. “Okay, all these smells on you are offensive. And there’s only so much longer I can put up with it. You get naked and I’ll get a washcloth.”

*

It was the middle of the night and Danny was lying on his side in one of the few comfortable positions he’d been able to find this far into his pregnancy. At first he was going to get annoyed at being woken, but then he was curious as to the sounds he was hearing from behind him of Steve’s heavy breathing and a sl-... Oh.

Moments later he felt the splatter of cum against his back as Steve finished jacking himself off against Danny. The alpha’s hands started to massage the cum into Danny’s skin, spreading his smell all over the omega for the third time since they’d gone to bed - which they’d done early as Steve’s nesting brain was kicking into gear now that he was beside Danny, filling Steve’s head again in a rush of more intense need that he was valiantly keeping in check and releasing slowly.

“You done?” Danny mumbled sleepily.

“Probably not,” Steve admitted as he hugged him close and licked and sucked at Danny’s neck. He was doing everything he could to cover Danny in his smell like he was basting him in a layer of it like a protective sheen. Alphas were weird. “I’ll sleep better once I’m done and right now, I’m still wide awake.”

“Question, what happens when I wash?”

Steve was silent for long moments, nuzzling against him. “It’ll be easier if you don’t.”

“I hate you.”

“Love you, too.”

“Not what I said.”

“It’s what I heard.”

Danny smiled as he fell back asleep.

*

Their chambers had survived relatively unscathed from the fighting. There had been some looting involved but nothing that held any personal value to them, so after righting some furniture, Steve was happy enough with the living spaces and concentrated instead on the bedroom, wanting to make things comfortable for both of them.

Mamo had come to visit. He’d been performing some rituals around the palace to help cleanse it of any lingering bad juju. After Danny watched with some fascination at the way he performed them, he invited Mamo to sit with him for a while. After all, he didn’t have to hide from Mamo, who knew the truth. 

“So all of this,” Danny waved his hand around to indicate what Mamo had done. “You really believe that it works?”

“We can’t ever know for sure, but I know that it can’t hurt,” Mamo replied with a smile. 

“Is that the same kind of thing you did for our wedding? All the blessings, asking the Gods if our union was right for the country?”

“Similar, yes. Why do you ask?”

“Well, it’s probably not escaped your notice that we’ve not even been married a year and there was a siege on the palace. That doesn’t seem like something that would happen to a blessed couple, y’know? Sounds more like a curse to me.”

“What brought on this negativity?”

Danny shrugged. “It’s the way I am. I always wonder how everything can go wrong. Like right now, what could go wrong with this baby. Do people find out what we did, do they turn on us? Hell, do they think it’s somehow not Steve’s because it happened before the wedding and I’m looked at with suspicion…”

“You’re worrying too much.”

“Yeah, people tell me that a lot. I guess I just-”

Mamo stopped him. “There are two sides on every coin. Where you see negativity, perhaps you can turn it around to positivity. I’m sure you can find it if you truly look for it.”

“Hey, so I think that’s the bedroom ready. Mamo, I didn’t realize you were still here,” Steve said as he came into the living space.

“I was just finished,” Mamo said, standing again. “I think you both should be spending time alone together. After all, the baby won’t be too far away from making its appearance. You should enjoy the quiet while you can.”

After Mamo left, Steve came over and sat with Danny. He seemed pensive and Danny didn’t know why. “Did you want to go show me what you’ve done in the bedroom?”

“Yeah. In a minute,” Steve said. “I couldn’t help but overhear some of your conversation with Mamo.”

“What about it?” Danny asked as he rubbed the baby bump.

“It sounded like you thought that our marriage was a mistake. You think it’s cursed?”

“Woah, hey,” Danny stopped him. “I asked Mamo what he thought as a priest not-”

“If you want out of the marriage then we can do that.”

Danny looked at Steve who for the first time really seemed smaller than he should. He was tempted to string this out, see exactly what Steve thought would happen if they even attempted to divorce now but he couldn’t do it. “Listen to me, I don’t want out of our marriage.”

“Don’t say that because of some feeling of duty or responsibility. This is about how you feel about things and if you aren’t happy-”

“I’m happy,” Danny answered, reaching out to take Steve’s hands. “I mean, my back hurts and my ankles are swollen and I am not getting enough sleep but I’m happy. Here. In Hawaii. Despite the fact that it’s hot and there’s sand everywhere and people still talk in ways I don’t understand… what is this really about? You seem insecure and I’ve never seen you like that before. Why throw yourself on your sword now?”

“Because it’s my fault. This _whole thing_ was my fault. If I hadn’t been so determined to squash the marauders on Kauai quickly and to take all our best soldiers with me leaving the palace with so little in the way of defense…” Steve told him. “Wo Fat came after my family _because_ of my family. I put you in danger because I _made you_ my family. You being in danger is the last thing I want, I need you safe.”

“I get that. And I also know that a lot of the feelings you’re feeling right now about protecting me come from the nesting drive on top of a lot of your control issues. And I’m going to tell you to stop it. Right now. If there was a problem with your plan, your advisors would have kicked up a lot more of a stink about it than they did. You made a good call, we just didn’t see all the angles that Wo Fat had planned. You can’t know everything.” he sighed as he watched Steve digest his words. “I hate when you do the self-sacrificing bullshit. I love you. And I’m not going anywhere _because_ I love you.”

Steve bit his tongue and Danny watched the way he stopped himself from smiling even though he wanted to. Every time Danny told him he loved him, Steve’s face lit up. It was cute, especially considering his alpha bravado. 

Danny continued, “and even if our marriage is cursed - which it probably isn’t since I have a hard time believing in things I see with my own eyes let alone higher beings. And if they do exist they’re clearly a bag of dicks for letting so much crap happen in the world that they haven’t earned my reverence - I still wouldn’t give up on us because curse or not, I love you and we will get through things together. As a team.”

“Partners in everything,” Steve pulled Danny close.

“Including this little one,” Danny pointed at his belly. 

“And the next ones,“ Steve grinned as he hugged Danny close and breathed deep. “I love you, too.”

*

Steve escorted Danny to the bedroom and he was impressed by what he saw. Not that it had changed much, but Steve had requisitioned more bedding and cushions from other rooms in the palace and the bed itself looked thick and plush and very cozy behind the net curtains that hung around it affording them a smaller space to retreat to as they awaited the birth. 

He’d also brought in an ornately carved crib for the baby that sat nearby. Danny went over to it to take a closer look. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood and the myriad blankets that hung over it or were folded neatly inside ready for its occupant. 

“It’s been in the family for at least three generations,” Steve told him. 

“It’s beautiful,” Danny answered then moved further around the room, taking in the extra washbasin and sheets and knew they were for during the birth. He touched the bedposts and took a deep breath. It may be an alpha who did the preparations and nesting but it definitely helped to calm the omega as well to know they were ready. It was probably why the alphas had evolved to do it in the first place. “Wait,” he said as he looked around. “The smell in here is strong. Even I notice it. You’ve marked the room, haven’t you.” He sniffed at the bedpost he was leaning on and narrowed his eyes as he looked around at the other furniture.

“That’s kind of the point.”

“It is, yes, but like I said. I can smell it. Omegas don’t have the sense of smell that alphas do. And the fact that I can smell it means you did it _a lot_.”

“Maybe I went a bit overboard.”

“What did you use- you know what? I don’t want to know. I just want to get into this bed and sink into the comfort and forget about any responsibilities for a while.”

“That sounds perfect,” Steve said, coming over to Danny and helping him out of his clothing.

“What are you doing?” Danny asked, despite going along with Steve’s undressing of him. 

“Oh, I’m still not done.”

Danny put his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “I’m going to indulge you because I actually find it kind of hot, but babe, there’s only so much bodily fluid you can rub into my body before I really begin to wonder if it’s a fetish and not just weird alpha pregnancy reactions so…”

“It’s not a fetish,” Steve replied as he ran his hands down Danny’s back and cupped his ass. “But if it _was_ , at least I know that I’ll keep getting the chance to unleash it every time you’re pregnant.”

Danny’s eyebrows rose. It wasn’t the first time that day Steve had talked about their future kids as well. Come to think of it, he’d mentioned things like it before, too. And Danny never worried about it. He knew they’d be having more kids. At least one. It was bound to happen. If not for their royal lineage but also because there was no way they’d stop having sex.

“Out of curiosity,” Danny asked as they stood in their embrace. “Just how many children do you think we’re going to have?”

Steve shrugged. “I’m not sure. But I know that we’re still young and there’s plenty of time to have quite a few.”

“Quite a few…”

“There’s just me and my sister and I always wanted more siblings. I like the idea of a big family. My mom being an alpha meant that she didn’t want pregnancies to get in the way of her job ruling the kingdom since with my dad it meant she had to carry. So I grew up in a smaller family than most royals and I always felt… left out. I mean, your mom had four kids.”

“She did. She had four of us. A whole… four of us.”

“What is it? You look a little pale, sit down,” Steve told him and helped him to perch on the edge of the bed. 

“I just. I expect us to have more than this one,” Danny indicated his belly, and Steve reached a hand to place on top of Danny’s where it rested. “It just suddenly feels like a lot to think about. A lot of pressure. A lot of time spent being like this. And this is our first one and I have no idea what the pain is going to be like in childbirth and, not gonna lie, I’m scared. Right now, the thought of how many times I’m going to do this is a little… overwhelming.”

“You’re going to be fine. You’re the strongest omega I’ve ever met. Any fear you have you always face head on and you fight it. I know childbirth isn’t easy but we’ve got you the best care and I’m going to be right by your side for the whole thing. I’m here for anything you need.”

Danny leaned his head on Steve’s shoulder and relaxed into him. “Anything I need? You can start by getting me into the bed.”

“That’s an offer I’ll never turn down,” Steve smirked and Danny rolled his eyes.


	26. The birth

They kept hoping that the baby would be late but they were also excited to meet their new son or daughter. Danny was due any moment and being so large it was tough to hide it from others. Having Danny remain in their chambers was one thing, but he was getting cabin fever from being cooped up for the last few weeks.

Junior and Tani had arranged for them to get outside, even if only for a short while. They’d cleared the hallways, made sure this side of the palace was empty, and had told palace staff in no uncertain terms to stay away from the ‘pineapple garden’, which was a bit of a misnomer as there were very few pineapples growing in it. Instead, it was a tranquil small garden on the property that was bright and colorful, filled with different native species of flowers and plants that came in all different shapes and sizes. There was a pond in the middle with some sculpted stone animals standing around it and the entire garden was sheltered by various palms and what Danny was told was a jackfruit tree. 

Steve and Danny had walked the circular route around the garden and had stopped to sit on the bench by the pond to just take in the fresh air.

“It’s beautiful here,” Steve said and kissed Danny’s temple, an arm thrown over his shoulder as they sat together.

“It is. Very beautiful. Every time I look around I think maybe moving here from New Jersey wasn’t so bad if I get to look at all these beautiful things.”

“Yeah?” Steve asked, somewhat surprised but pleased. 

“Yeah, and then I realize that it’s not the islands that feel like home. I don’t think they ever will. It’s very pretty but very different and that keeps reminding me of what I left behind. It’s being with _you_ here, and our family as it begins,” he cradled the baby bump and looked down at it. “That’s what’s making Hawaii home for me.”

Steve smiled at the sentiment. “I was always going to rule here but I kept putting it off. I wanted to see the world. I took all of this for granted. And I guess I wasn’t sure what kind of home it was going to be once I took the crown. And now it’s turned out much better than I could ever have hoped. You’re right, it’s our family that really makes this our home.” Steve leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to Danny’s lips, feeling the slight wince as Danny turned his body towards Steve, his lower back still giving him a hard time. “Come on, let’s get you back inside so you can rest.”

They’d barely taken five paces when Danny stopped abruptly. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked. 

“My water broke.”

*

Steve had left the room briefly to update their friends on what was happening, allowing them to take the news to parliament that Danny was in labor. He’d left Danny in the capable hands of Mindy and their midwife, Noelani.

He was wearing a loose nightgown and kept going between the bed to sit down and walking in circles around the small room, making sure to keep breathing through the contractions he’d been getting.

“How is everything?” Danny asked as Steve came back into the bedroom. 

“Chin suggested that it must be the stress of everything that happened recently that brought on the early labor. I think Joe is going to run with that when he tells everyone.”

“Who’d have thought a siege on the palace would give us our best excuse as to why I’m giving birth at officially just seven months,” Danny giggled, his nerves over the birthing process already making him go loopy.

“There’s still a few hours before the baby comes and the two of you should have a little alone time. Noelani and I are going to get some food. We’ll be back in a little bit,” Mindy said as the two betas took their leave. 

*

Danny was again on the bed, his contractions spaced apart and he was finding them to be pretty mild. If only the rest of his labor would be this easy. 

Steve was beside him on the bed, occasionally massaging various aches in Danny’s body, or just holding him and murmuring reassurances. Now, he was reading aloud and hoping it might calm both Danny and the baby. 

“Stop, stop,” Danny said finally. They were halfway through the book but he was zoning in and out and not paying enough attention to take in the intricacies of the story. He reached out a hand and pressed the book down to Steve’s lap. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked, concerned. 

“Nothing, I just… I’m sick of this one. Read me something else. Something short. A book is too much.”

“I don’t know what I have around here that’s short beyond official documents or… oh, how about that letter from your little sister.”

“No, I’ve read that and it was sent ages ago,” Danny said then another contraction swept through his body and he leaned forward, grimacing, tightening even as he tried to relax into it. “I know what I want you to read.”

“What?”

“The letter. The one Freddie told me about.”

“Which one?”

“That you wrote for Freddie to give me if you died. I want to know what it said.”

“I don’t-”

“Steven Jack McGarrett, I am giving birth to your baby right now, the least you can do is read me an old letter!”

“Okay, okay, I’ll… go find it,” Steve replied, wary of pissing Danny off in this state. And Danny was definitely taking advantage of the situation but he didn’t care; he deserved his chance to do so.

It didn’t take Steve too long to return and he curled up with Danny on the bed again and slowly opened it. He made as if to hand it to Danny to read himself but Danny was adamant he wanted to hear it directly from Steve. 

“Bear in mind I wrote this the night before a big battle where we truly weren’t sure we were going to make it out. We were outnumbered and outgunned.”

“I know. Just read it.”

Steve took a breath before starting and held Danny’s hand.

_Dear Danno,_

_I’m sorry that I can’t be there in person to tell you this. I’ve been looking forward to seeing you again once we were ready to marry and settle down, but I always knew there was a possibility I wouldn’t make it back from a crusade._

_I want you to know that our marriage was something to which I would have given my all. If I have learned anything at war, it’s the value of the things that are most precious to us. Our freedoms, and our great loves._

_I have known since we were young what direction I wanted to take my life and that always included you. Even as a child, not knowing what I was feeling was called love, I thought of you often and longed to spend time with you. I would read attendee lists for summits and would complain bitterly until I was allowed to go if I read New Jersey would be there. And I'd want to stay at home if they weren’t. I didn’t always get my way._

_That would change once I was King of Hawaii. I would get my way and I would travel to New Jersey to propose. I know you have faced difficult times yourself over these last few years and I could only hope our marriage might start a new chapter in both of our lives. One of peace and prosperity with a focus on growing a family and ruling Hawaii to the best of our ability._

_In death, my only regret is not having told you of my deep love sooner. Know that I have always loved you and that my love will forever remain._

There was a silence as Steve finished reading then only the ruffle of paper as he folded it again.

“You really thought you might die.”

Steve nodded. “It was a bleak day. Thinking of what I wanted for our future helped to keep my spirits up. It was one of those times where I really cemented in my mind what I wanted to happen. It was after that crusade that I was called home and even if my father hadn’t died - or faked his death - I wouldn’t have gone out with the military again unless absolutely necessary. My plan was to begin to settle into court, learn what I needed to rule, and begin the life I wanted.”

Danny ran his fingers down Steve’s cheek and pressed his forehead into Steve’s neck. He was touched by the letter and by Steve’s words. It had taken him a long time to truly grasp how much Steve had always cared for him even if his methods of showing the affection were questionable. It warmed him to know it and to believe that there was a young alpha who protected him even if he didn’t know it at the time. 

“If something goes wrong,” he began, mumbled a little against Steve’s shoulder. “If I die in childbirth-”

“No, Danny, come on, that’s not going to happen, don’t even think about it.”

“But it might happen, it’s always possible I just, I want you to know that… I really, _shit_ ,” another contraction hit him. “Damnit, I hate you, so much,” his laugh was like a cackle through his gritted teeth as he faced down the stab of pain. 

“I love you, too,” Steve replied. 

“Seriously,” Danny began again as the pain subsided and he let out a relieved breath. “I guess if I’m being honest with myself, as much as you frustrated the hell out of me as a kid… I always liked the attention. Maybe I just never admitted it to myself. Until now. And I’m glad you came to New Jersey and we had the chance to reconnect. My love for you was buried deep and once I let it out it just filled every part of me with a happiness I never knew was possible. And you’re going to be an amazing King and an amazing father.”

“I love that you’re telling me this, but nothing is going to happen to you. I won’t let it.”

Danny smiled. “There’s my alpha protector.”

“Always.”

*

“It’s a game of I-Spy, Danny. I’m just trying to distract you.”

“Now isn’t the time, _Steven_!” Danny yelled at him through his contraction. They were coming fast and he felt like he barely had any respite between them. He sat forward, trying to curl into himself as he tightened against the pain. “And you’ll just cheat!”

“I don’t even know how to cheat at such a simple game.”

“You’d find a way,” Danny replied as he leaned back into the pillows, Steve smoothing his brow with a damp, cool cloth.

“How are we doing?” Steve asked as he held Danny’s hand, feeling his grip harden as each contraction hit. 

“Almost there,” Noelani answered. “You’re doing well, your highness. I think we’re about ready to get you pushing.”

“I just want this over,” Danny moaned, practically sobbing as he closed his eyes and rested his head back into the pillows.

“And it will be soon,” Steve encouraged. “You’re doing great,” he continued as the next wave of contractions hit Danny hard, making him yell out at the top of his lungs while those around him told him to push and keep pushing.

*

Danny could have cried when he heard their baby choke on its first real breath and let out a tiny wail. He was exhausted and the lingering pain made itself known but he’d done it, and they had a baby.

Noelani wrapped it in a blanket and handed it into Danny’s arms. “Congratulations, both of you. You have a healthy baby girl. And she’s an alpha.”

“A girl,” Danny’s emotions of relief and love caught in his throat.

“A future alpha queen of Hawaii,” Steve smiled as he pulled them close, their baby’s tiny eyes fighting to open as they looked at her with pride, knowing they had an exciting future ahead of them.

*

_His Royal Majesty, King Steven II of Hawaii and His Royal Highness, Prince Consort Daniel are proud to announce the birth of their child, Princess Grace Deborah McGarrett, officially named as next in line for the crown of the Kingdom of Hawaii._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Afterword:
> 
> The Royal Family of Hawaii grew from there, with children born every few years.
> 
> First as we know is the future alpha Queen of Hawaii, Grace Deborah McGarrett born when her parents were approximately 25 years of age.
> 
> Two years later she was followed by a younger brother, also an alpha, Frederick Milton McGarrett.
> 
> Three years after that, they welcomed another girl, this time an omega, Meka Danielle McGarrett.
> 
> And at the age of 32, two years after their third child was born, they welcomed a fourth. An omega boy, Charles William McGarrett.
> 
> In many ways, they had a full set: alpha girl and boy, omega girl and boy. Danny was happy with four kids, he felt that was plenty but they were both still young enough to have more children and it could easily happen considering they still had a healthy sex life. The kids they already had were a handful but the love they had for them was so great that Steve always hinted at them having a fifth. He’d been wanting to have another boy and thought they should keep going until they did because he wanted to name him Steven John. After all, Danny’s name was honored as little Meka’s middle name and Steve’s hadn’t been used yet. That became a small point of contention between them.
> 
> On their tenth wedding anniversary, there was a lavish party attended by royals and nobles from across the continent. Hawaii was doing well, and there were rumblings that even some countries that had shunned Hawaii before were willing to talk about future trade agreements that could really help Hawaii’s economy grow. 
> 
> The King and his consort had celebrated their milestone of marriage with friends and family and their spirits had been high when they’d gone to bed that night. 
> 
> A few months later, Danny was cursing the wine and the merriment of that epic evening so many weeks previously as he threw up his breakfast for the third day in a row. And you don’t get seasickness on land.

**Author's Note:**

>   
> Glorious Playlist
> 
> Glorious - Mans Zelmerlow  
> Royalty - Francesca Battistelli  
> Maze - HYLLS  
> Kingdom - Joey Graceffa


End file.
